The White Fire Prince
by Aragon Potter
Summary: What if after abandoning his siege and returning home Iroh's fleet was caught in a storm and ended up in the Elemental Nations. There Iroh meets Naruto and after learning of his hard life decides to adopt him as his son and take him to the Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Prince of White Fire**

**Chapter 1: Family**

_Thinking,_

Greetings to any Avatar, Naruto fans or fans of my work, with the coming release of the The Last Airbender movie I decided to write my own Naruto/Avatar crossover.

The story itself was adopted by me, although the idea belonged to Weasleyrule as he was the one that thought of it, with a few changes from me, but was still kind enough to let me give it a try at the story.

**I do not own Naruto or Avatar what so ever or any of the characters the only Character I own are my OC's**

Currently sailing from the Eastern coast of the Earth Kingdom and in the middle of the sea between the Western Air Temple and the North Pole, a massive fleet of over one hundred metal Warships sailed, led by a massive Empire-Class Battleship. This fleet was being led by the Fire Nation's greatest General, General Iroh, also known as the Dragon of the West, son of the Fire Lord Azulon and Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, next in line for the throne.

Iroh was currently returning home with his army after his failed attempt to conquer Ba Sing Se. Iroh had laid siege to the city for 600 days, and successfully breached the Outer Wall, a feat that had never been equalled before or since the war began. However, before he could breach the Inner Wall, his only son Lu Ten was killed on the front lines, and in his grief Iroh abandoned the siege and decided to return home with his army.

Iroh was currently on the catwalk of the bridge of his ship looking out into the open sea, thinking about his now dead son. Soon after Iroh called for the Captain of his ship, saying, "Captain, I want you to signal the rest of the fleet and tell them that we're to head west instead of south".

"But Sir, why?" asked the Captain.

"There is a large storm coming, I can smell it in the air and tell by the way the sea-gulls are flying", Iroh answered.

"But sir, are you sure? There's not a cloud in the sky, the weather is perfect, and if we do this, it will delay our return to the Fire Nation by several weeks, if not more", objected the Captain.

"Trust me Captain, I'm sure, so please signal the fleet, as I'm sure the men would rather delay returning home by a few weeks rather than never returning at all", Iroh replied.

"Very well sir, I will signal the ships and have the fleet turn west" the Captain acquiesced.

"Thank you captain", replied Iroh, whereupon the Captain saluted and went back inside to the bridge, while Iroh continued to stare out into the horizon.

Unfortunately, even though the fleet made the alterations as Iroh had ordered and headed west, the storm was much larger than they had expected, and they were still caught by it.

Fortunately though, thanks to Iroh's leadership, the fleet was able to stay together and though they did suffer some damage and lose a few men, the majority were able to continue. However, a few ships did sustain some heavy engine damage, while others lost valuable rations. In addition, the fleet found that they had been blown far northwest, and found themselves too far away from their land to continue without docking somewhere else first.

Once all the damage was assessed, Iroh decided to try and find somewhere they could make repairs and find fresh water and supplies to restock their ships.

After nearly a week of sailing and seeing no sign of land, the fleet, along with everyone in it, were beginning to lose hope that they would find land and were starting to think that they would never return home to their families.

But just when all hope was lost, a large landmass was spotted, and soon after they found a city with a large, where they could make repairs and stock up on supplies.

Naturally when the people of the city saw the massive fleet of unknown metal warships, many people got scared, believing that some foreign nation had come to conquer them. Knowing what would happen, Iroh came ashore in a small boat with along with a small escort.

Iroh then met with the lord of the city, where Iroh explained his fleet's situation, assuring the lord that neither he nor his fleet had any intention of invading his city or their country.

The lord of course remained sceptical of Iroh's story, believing that it could be some kind of trick to have them lower their guard so that Iroh and his forces could conquer the city with little trouble. But eventually, they came to an agreement where the majority of Iroh's fleet would remain out in open sea, and only three ships at a time were allowed to the docks to make repairs. The crews of the ships would remain on-board their ships under heavy guard. However, small groups of unarmed crewmen and soldiers would be allowed to enter and roam the city for shore leave, as long as they caused no trouble.

Supplies of food and water would be sent to the ships, although Iroh and his fleet would have to pay for all of them along with the things they needed to make the repairs on the ships.

Fortunately though, Iroh had plenty of gold on-board the fleet, so payment was not a major issue, although the arrangement would prolong the amount of time they had to spend away from home.

-In Konoha a few days later-

Currently running through the streets, an eight year old Naruto, wearing black shorts sandals and a white shirt with spirals on it, was running through the streets trying to hide from a mob of angry villagers.

Every week, Naruto would be chased by a gang of angry people, all yelling "Die demon!" or, "Kill the demon spawn!" along with other things. When this happened one of three things would happen. They would corner him and beat him up, he would find a place to hide from them, or some masked ninjas called ANBU would come and knock the people out and take them away, bringing him back to his small apartment and then leaving.

As he ran, he quickly turned into an alleyway with a wooden fence at the end of it, where he saw a small hole in the fence that was just big enough for him to fit into. Moving quickly, he ran to the fence wall and squeezed himself through the hole. After he was clear of the hole, he quickly found a brown box, which he put in front of his end of the portal in order to provide some camouflage.

As soon as he did this, Naruto heard the voices of the people chasing him from behind the fence.

"Where did the demon brat go?" said one man.

"I don't know! I was sure I saw him turn into this alley", another man said.

"Well, he clearly not here, as the only things I can see are some old wooden boxes, and they're too small for him to hide in", said a women.

"Well he couldn't have gotten far, let's find him", yet another man said, after which Naruto heard them running off in a different direction.

When the gang of people left, Naruto sighed, and fell against the wooden fence.

This time, he had escaped another beating, but he could not help but wonder if he would the next time or the time after that. Every week since he was five, people have been attacking him, calling him all kinds of names, insulting him, and beat him. What got Naruto most upset, however, were the angry stares the people would give him, as well as how they would ignore him as if he didn't exist, which was the worst of all.

"_Why do they hate me? Why do they call me demon? What did I ever do to have them so angry at me?_" thought Naruto as he sat on the ground. The only person that had ever shown him any real kindness was the Hokage who was in a way like a grandfather to him. When he asked the Hokage why the people hated him so much, he would always change the subject or not answer at all, the same thing would happen when he asked if he knew anything about his parents.

Naruto was even more down today, as he had failed to pass the graduation exam to become a Gennin. He had hoped that if he could become a shinobi, he could train and become the Hokage so that people would stop hating him and treat him with respect, as he believed that it was the only way that people would acknowledge him.

Now though, he was beginning to wonder if that would ever happen, as even if he became a ninja for the village, would they ever accept him and let him be Hokage, not to mention how many more beatings would he have to go through before they stopped? At this, he began to become more and more upset, as he believed that Konoha would never accept him.

It was then that Naruto decided that if he wanted any kind of life for himself, he would have to leave Konoha. He was through with being the village's punching bag, dammit!

Quickly going back to his small run-down apartment, Naruto gathered his few belongings and some food and things before he the packed them up in his backpack. He then snuck out the village through a small hole in the village wall that he had found by accident when hiding one day.

After walking for a while, Naruto decided to have one last look at Konoha from the hillside he was on. After a few minutes of just looking, Naruto could not help but feel slightly saddened, as even though he suffered much hardship in Konoha, it was still the only home he had ever known. Eventually, Naruto pushed that feeling aside and started to walk away, not knowing if he would ever see Konoha again.

-One Week Later in The Hokage's Office-

Currently sitting at his desk was the Hokage, holding a file on Naruto, with a small photo of him in the top left hand corner.

It had been a full week since Naruto had disappeared from the village, and there had still been no trace of him yet. Naruto's disappearance had only been discovered about two days after he had left, when the Hokage had decided to check on Naruto through his mystical crystal ball, he could find no trace of him inside or anywhere near the village.

Immediately, the Hokage called for every available shinobi he had, and had them search for Naruto, unfortunately they could not find him, and his apartment looked like it had not been used in several days. Also, there had been heavy rain the following day after Naruto left, thereby erasing any tracks that Naruto may have left for the Inuzuka clan members to track him with.

They had no idea where Naruto went and what direction he took, when the Council heard this, the civilian members seemed happy and even suggested that they celebrate. Sarutobi, stating that if there was any kind of celebration in the village, then said people would find themselves spending the next three months in an underground eight by ten holding cell, quickly put that down.

The elders though, were greatly concerned that Naruto may have been somehow taken by one of the other shinobi villages, in the hopes of weakening Konoha, while strengthening themselves at the same time. Sarutobi quickly stated that Naruto was not kidnapped, as Konoha's Barrier Team had stated that no intruders had entered the village, leaving the idea that he had simply left the village as the only plausible explanation.

This of course made the Elders very concerned, since the idea of the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, roaming outside the village did not sit well with them. Especially since there was a good chance he may be discovered by another village and turned against them.

"_Naruto my boy, where are you?_" Sarutobi thought as he looked sadly at the picture in the file of a young smiling Naruto. Soon after, the Hokage laid the file back on the table and looked sadly at the photo of his former successor, the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto's father on his wall with the other Hokages. "_Curse people's blind anger and hatred, Naruto no doubt left due to the people persecuting him so much, something no child should go through…I'm sorry Minato. I should have done more to protect your son, and because I did not he has run away from here, you and Kushina must be turning in your graves for what the village has done to him_". As the Hokage continued to mope over his failings to protect Naruto better, a sudden puff was heard.

Where when the old Hokage looked up he saw Naruto's father last remaining student, Hatake Kakashi appear in front of him.

When Naruto disappearance was first reported, Kakashi had been one of the first to volunteer to go looking for him, as he felt responsible for not looking after his sensei's son. He had thought that his assignment in the ANBU black ops division would make him a poor role model and caretaker, and had recently resigned, hoping to be able to make things right for the unfortunate child.

"Kakashi, have you anything to report on Naruto's whereabouts?" Sarutobi asked, hoping for some news about Naruto.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I do", replied Kakashi, "Although I was not able to find Naruto, I believe I have found where he might be".

"Where?"

"As I was searching for any sign of Naruto, I met a travelling merchant on the road, not too far from the village. I had asked him if he had seen a blonde hair boy on his way here and then showed him a picture of Naruto. He said he had, and told me that a few days ago he remembered seeing Naruto. He remembered Naruto, because he noticed that Naruto was alone, and thought it strange for a boy his age was travelling by himself.

"Where was Naruto headed?" asked the Hokage urgently.

"According to the merchant, he had seen Naruto on the road, not far from the port city Gifu, where he seemed to be heading to", answered Kakashi.

Upon hearing this, the Hokage quickly ordered Kakashi to gather team composed of whoever he wanted and have them leave in the next hour to head to Gifu and find Naruto.

Nodding, Kakashi quickly **Shunshin'd **(Body flicker) away.

"_Please be safe Naruto_" Sarutobi thought as he turned around in his chair and looked out the window over the village.

-A Gifu port City—

Currently walking through the streets, Iroh was taking in the sights of the city; the last few days here had been very interesting for him. During his time in the city, Iroh bought several items, such as books and maps about the continent. He found it very funny, if not ironic, when he learned that the country he was in was called Fire Country. In addition, he wondered about the nearby Tea Country, wishing that he had the time to visit and try some of the country's namesake.

He also found it fascinating how very different this land was from the Fire Nation and the other Four Great Nations. In this land they had people called shinobi, who were skilled in the art of assassination and could do many different and wondrous things, like change into different things and make copies of themselves. He also learned that they could do things that they called jutsu's which resembled bending, but they did not bend the actual elements, instead they used an energy called Chakra to mimic bending. But still, from what he read about it all, it was still quite powerful and what was even more interesting was that unlike four great nations, these shinobi could learn to use more than one element, whether it was through training or natural ability. He even learned that these shinobi in a way had their own Countries inside the official Countries of the ones they lived in. This was shown by how they had their own land, laws, traditions, and ruled themselves by electing their own leaders. Although these leaders still answered to the lords of the countries they lived in, who were called Daimyos, and were expected to serve them during times of war.

It was all very fascinating, but what Iroh found most fascinating was the genetic traits called Bloodlines, which were the abilities, passed down genetically in specific clans. As only people from these select families could manifest their ability, this resulted in highly specialized techniques and styles, each unique to the originators.

As Iroh was walking down the street, he saw a small playground, where he saw a young boy, no more than seven or eight, and a young girl, slightly younger, clearly the boy's sister playing tag with their father.

Upon seeing this, a sad look spread across Iroh's face, as it brought back memories of when he played with his own son Lu Ten when he that age.

As he watched them, he suddenly felt someone pulling on his money purse on the side of his belt. Quickly turning around, he saw that it was a young boy with spiky, bright blond hair, wearing a dirty white T-shirt with a spiral on it along with tattered black shorts and broken sandals. Curiously enough, the child looked like he had whisker marks on his face.

Upon seeing that he was caught, the boy started to run down the street, causing Iroh to give chase.

-With Naruto-

When Naruto left Konoha, he travelled and followed the roads that people would travel to and from Konoha, as he did not know which way to go. For several days he kept follow the roads until he came to the shore and saw the wide-open sea. He could not help but be in awe at the vastness of the sea, as this was the first time he had ever seen it.

He had followed the signposts that lead him to the port city of Gifu, where he had hoped he could buy some food and maybe find a job to earn some money for a place to stay, and then he could then decide what to do next.

But when he got to Gifu, he was attacked by some older kids who took all his money and most of his things and he couldn't find a place to stay or any place where he could earn some money. This left him with nothing, leaving no choice but to sleep in a rundown abandoned building. After a few more days with no food, Naruto decided that stealing was his only option if he wanted to survive. Using some of the skills he gained from his time in the Academy, Naruto was able to steal some fruits and things, he didn't like stealing but he had no other choice if he wanted to survive.

During his time in Gifu, Naruto saw the massive metal ships being repaired in the docks that belonged to the foreigners that arrived recently from a country that was funny enough called the Fire Nation. He even saw from the distance the rest of the fleet and could only image what it would be like to command a massive fleet of ships like that.

He even notice some of the men that came from the ships and admired the cool red uniforms that they wore as well as the creepy armour that some of the others wore.

As he was looking at them, he noticed an older man, wearing a darker type of armour than any of the other foreign men. Naruto guessed that he must be some kind of commander. As he looked at the man he also saw a large money purse on his belt, Naruto had heard from some of the people in the city that the foreign men where quite wealthy as they had plenty of gold on them.

Upon seeing the money purse, Naruto decided to try and take it, he didn't want to but it was either steal or starve, hence he started to follow the man, but kept a good distance from him.

Eventually Naruto saw him stop to watch some kids playing with their father and saw a sad look appear on his face. When Naruto saw them, the same kind of look appeared on his face as well, along with a slightly envious look, as he had often longed to have something like that. To have a family who loves you, and be there to support you and care for you, would truly have been one of the most treasured things he could ever have.

Quickly pushing those thoughts aside, Naruto slowly and carefully snuck up on the man, where once he came behind, Naruto started to slowly undo the man's purse and just as he was slowly pulling it off, the man suddenly turned around and saw him.

Seeing that he was caught Naruto quickly ran off, fearing that he would be punished severely for it, as he ran he looked behind him and saw that the same man was now chasing after him, telling to him to stop and wait.

Naruto continued to run for a few minutes until he turned into a corner and ran into two Fire Nation soldiers who were just returning from their shore leave.

"Ouch!… Hey watch it kid!" exclaimed one of the soldiers when Naruto crashed into him and he caught hold of Naruto.

"Let me go…let me go I didn't do anything!" Naruto cried as he tried to get the soldier to let him go, and get away before Iroh caught up with him.

But just as the soldier was about to let him go, Iroh came around the corner panting heavily, "Stop! *pant* do not let *pant, pant* him go!" said the out-of breath General.

Quickly both solders grabbed a better hold of the now struggling Naruto who was pleading them to let him go as the Dragon of the West caught his breath.

"General Iroh Sir, did something happen between you and this boy?" one of the soldiers asked, where upon hearing this, Naruto stop struggling.

"_He's a General_" he thought in surprise, as he then started to get worried as he didn't think that Iroh was that important, he knew he was someone of importance but not by that much, hence he knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"Ah, yes it seems this young man decided to try and borrow some money from me without asking first", Iroh said in a pleasant voice as if there was nothing wrong with what Naruto tried to do.

"He tried to steal from you sir?" one of the solders asked, turning an angry frown on Naruto.

"Do you wish us to bring him to the authorities here and hand him to them, sir?" the other soldier asked.

"Now, now gentlemen I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to his actions", spoke Iroh as he knelt down and told the men to let Naruto go.

Once they let go of Naruto, Iroh spoke to Naruto, "Now then young man, why don't you tell us your name?"

At first Naruto said nothing as as he wasn't sure if he should answer, and thought he should run. But he decided against it as he knew that they would just start chasing him again, and no doubt attract the attention of more of the foreign people and they would capture him again. So he decided to answer the man's questions, whereupon they hopefully would let him go.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Well then Naruto, my name is Iroh, it's very nice to meet you", Iroh said as he then held out his hand to shake hands, where Naruto hesitantly reciprocated.

"Now then Naruto, why don't you tell me why were you trying to steal my money, surely you know that stealing is wrong", Iroh said kindly.

"I know, but I had no choice, I was hungry and I had no money to buy any food, I didn't want to but I had to", Naruto replied sorrowfully, as he really didn't like stealing, he was just left with no other choice.

"If you were hungry, then why did you not go home, surely your parents would give you something to eat", Iroh replied, although he immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

"I don't have any parents, they died when I was born, or at least that was what I was told", Naruto replied.

When Iroh saw this, a sad look appeared on his face, realizing that Naruto was an orphan. Iroh had seen more than his fair share of orphans during the war, many of which he made as his army fought the Earth Kingdom.

"I very sorry to hear that Naruto, but do you not have anyone to care for you or a home to stay?" Iroh asked.

"No, not really, I lived by myself for as long as I can remember in a small old apartment and the only person who really tried to take care of me was the Hokage. Everyone else there hates me, and calls me names as well as beat me up, which was why I ran away from there.

Upon hearing still an Iroh could not help but pity Naruto and understood why he ran away from that place.

"Naruto", spoke Iroh, gaining the boy's attention, "What would you say about coming to my ship and having lunch there?"

At this a happy look appeared on Naruto's face at seeing one of the ships up close, "Really?" where Iroh nodded.

Soon after, Iroh led Naruto to the docks, where they went on a small boat that brought them to Iroh's command ship, when Naruto saw the ship, he could not help but be in awe of the ship's size and grandeur.

"You command this?" asked Naruto in awe.

"Yes I do, although I must say it's rather hard to clean it", said Iroh with a small chuckle at his little joke, as Naruto just smiled.

Soon enough, they boarded the ships and Iroh asked the men that greeted them to have the cook prepare a meal for him and Naruto; and to have it set on the deck outside, saying that it was a nice day for a meal outside.

The men nodded and went off, after which Iroh asked Naruto if he would like a tour of the ship while they waited for their meal to be cooked. Naruto of course eagerly agreed, as he was anxious to see more of the ship.

For the next hour and a half, Iroh showed Naruto around the ship, showing him things like the crew quarters, engine room, the bridge, the mess room, and other parts of the ship. Naruto, of course, was ecstatic about seeing the ship and often asked Iroh different questions about the ship, which Iroh was more than happy to answer as he enjoyed Naruto's enthusiasm.

Once the tour was done, Iroh and Naruto went to have lunch at the deck, where a medium size table was placed and laid with food. Once they sat down, Naruto immediately started to eat hungrily, seeing this Iroh could not help but look sadly at Naruto, as it showed that he hadn't eaten a good meal in some time.

When Naruto saw Iroh looking at him he stopped eating and looked both embarrassed and ashamed, thinking that Iroh must be disgusted by his lack of manners. However, Iroh quickly assured Naruto that it was alright and to go ahead and eat and even called one of the men who brought the food to bring more food.

As Naruto ate, Iroh could not help but admire the amount that Naruto ate. Soon after, they finished their meals and Iroh then made some tea for the both of them, and they then talked on the deck for the next few hours. It took a while, but Iroh was able to get Naruto to talk a bit more about his life in the village he came from, so that he could understand Naruto better and know what he went through, as he believed that it was always best to talk such issues and not bottle it up.

When Iroh heard what the most of the people of his village had done to him, he could not help be feel a great deal of anger and disgust at the people's treatment of a young and innocent boy. He even felt slightly tempted to have his army disembark from his fleet and march on Konoha and burn it to the ground, as nothing justified the attacking of an innocent young boy. This of course spoke volumes of how angry Iroh was, as he was not a violent man, but quickly enough Iroh pushed such thoughts away as new violent actions only caused violent reactions, starting a never-ending cycle of hate.

Iroh in turn shared some of the things that he had seen and what had happen in the war with his army, he even told Naruto about the loss of his only child and son Lu Ten.

The two of then continued to talk for several hours, right up until the sun started to set. Upon seeing that it was going to get dark soon, Naruto thought it best that he go back to the abandoned building he was staying in.

"Well I guess I should go back now, thank you Iroh-san for lunch and for the tea; it was really nice" spoke Naruto.

When Iroh heard this, he knew that Naruto didn't have a real place to stay, as he had already guessed that if Naruto had run away and didn't have enough money to buy food or anything, then he most likely didn't have any real place to stay, and most likely slept on the street or in some old abandoned building. This was unacceptable to Iroh and so he decided to do something about it.

"Nonsense Naruto, you will stay here with us on this ship" spoke Iroh.

"Thanks, Iroh-san but I'm ok" replied Naruto, as he knew that Iroh was trying to be nice and didn't really want someone pity, even though he would have liked to stay longer on the ship with Iroh on the crew as they all seemed nice enough.

"Please stay Naruto, it's nice to have some youthful energy to brighten up this old gloomy ship", cajoled a smiling Iroh.

"Are you sure that it would be ok?" asked Naruto, to which Iroh smiled and nodded.

"Ok then, but I need to get some of my stuff", said Naruto, to which Iroh nodded and said he would help get the stuff for Naruto.

The following three days after Iroh caught Naruto trying to pickpocket him were some of the best times that both Iroh and Naruto had experienced in a long time. During their time together, Iroh and Naruto were always seen talking with one another about things such as food, the different things in Konoha or the Fire Nation, and they even played a few childish games.

Naruto especially enjoyed watching the crew along with Iroh sparring with one another and using Fire Bending, which Naruto was cool. He initially thought it was a jutsu, but Iroh quickly explained it wasn't, as they summoned and used the natural Fire and did not create it with Chakra, stating that natural Fire was stronger than Chakra-based Fire.

But like all good things, their time together came to an end as the damaged ships in Iroh's fleet were repaired and his fleet was restocked with enough food and water to return to the Fire Nation safely, hence they would be leaving tomorrow morning.

It was because of this that Iroh came to a decision about Naruto, he knew that once he left that Naruto would be left alone to live on the streets and if he returned to the village he came from, he would just be beaten and abused again. Neither of which Iroh wanted for Naruto, as he had come quite fond of Naruto in the few days they had met. The days he had spent with Naruto, as he either played with or talked to Naruto, reminded him of the times when his son Lu Ten was alive and was Naruto's age and how he used to play with him.

So at the end of the third day, when Iroh was on the bow of the ship with Naruto watching the sunset together, as Naruto told him he liked watching the sun set because he could away see his favourite colour, orange. Iroh decided to tell Naruto that he would be leaving tomorrow.

"Naruto there is something I have to tell you" spoke Iroh suddenly gaining Naruto's attention.

"What is it Iroh-san?" queried Naruto

"I'm afraid that all my ships are repaired and so tomorrow morning my fleet will be leaving for home tomorrow".

"Oh!" said Naruto sadly, as he had enjoyed his time here and had liked Iroh, as other than the Hokage and the Ramen chief Teuchi and his daughter, he was the only real person that showed him any real kindness. "So I guess that this is good-bye then"

"It doesn't have to be Naruto," replied Iroh as he knelt down to him.

"Naruto, although I know we have only met a few days ago, but I would like you to come with me and if you would like, I would like to invite you to be in my family" said Iroh as he was unsure as to what Naruto would say.

At hearing this Naruto looked at up at Iroh in surprise, "You mean y-you want to adopt me?" he asked in surprise. When he was younger and lived in the orphanage no-one had even once offered to adopt him, yet here was Iroh, offering to open his heart and home to him.

It was then that Naruto smiled with some tears in his eyes, after which he then hugged Iroh, showing that he accepted Iroh's offer to be his son. After a minute or so Naruto let go of the hug and then spoke up slightly nervously.

"W-Would it be ok If I called you…dad?" asked Naruto nervously as he wasn't sure how Iroh would react at being called dad as it was kind of weird in away from him as he never had to call anyone that.

At this Iroh smiled with some tears in his own eyes, as he hadn't thought that he would ever be called that again, "Yes, it would be fine Naruto", after which he returned Naruto's hug.

Iroh believed that maybe, just maybe, Fate caused that storm in order to bring him here and to meet Naruto, where the two of them could find one another and be a family and heal the other's wounds.

Early the next morning, Iroh's fleet set sail to return to the Fire Nation; as the fleet sailed away, Naruto and his new adopted father Iroh watched from the bridge's catwalk as the Elemental nations disappeared into the horizon. His old life in the Elemental continent was over, and his new life in the Fire Nation began today!

* * *

Later on, in the late morning Kakashi and the Konoha team he was leading arrived in Gifu to look for Naruto. Pakkun sniffed for Naruto's scent and tracked him first to an old abandoned building, where Naruto most likely stayed for a while. After that he tracked Naruto's scent to the docks where it ended. At first, Kakashi and the others thought that Naruto might have snuck aboard a ship sailing to one of the island countries like Yuki no Kuni (Snow Country), Umi no Kuni (Sea Country), Mizu no Kuni (Water Country), Tsuki no Kunai (Moon Country) or even Nagi island and O'uzu island.

But when they asked some people about any ships that may have left in the past few days, they told them about the Fire Nation ships and how they only left a few hours ago. One of the sailors they had talked to had mention that he saw a young boy that matched Naruto's description boarding the biggest ship of the fleet with the Commander of the fleet.

When Kakashi and the other asked where this Fire Nation was (where when Kakashi and the others first heard this, they thought it some kind of joke, but soon found otherwise), no one knew. The only thing that they did know for certain was that it was a country far away from the Elemental continent.

At this, Kakashi knew that Naruto was gone and out of their reach, as they now had no idea where Naruto was going and no clues as to even find him.

Kakashi looked out to the horizon of the sea with a sad look, "_I failed you sensei, I failed to be there for your son and protect him when he needed someone. I can only hope that wherever he is now he is happier and safer there, than he was when he was in Konoha_".

Then he turned to his team, saying, "We're heading back to Konoha".

"But what about Uzumaki, shouldn't we try and chase after those ships?" asked a Chunin.

"What would be the point? We have no clue where they are going, or where this Fire Nation is, and even if we did, we don't know if they will give him back. According to the people here there was over a hundred ships in that fleet, each three times the size of any ship known here and made entirely of metal. With an entire army on board as well, what chance would we have of getting Naruto away from a force like that by ourselves?" replied Kakashi.

At this the Chunin said nothing as he knew Kakashi was right, Naruto was out of their reach.

Soon after Kakashi and his team left Gifu and headed back to Konoha and give Hokage the bad news.

A/N

Well that the first Chapter to my new story done please tell me what you all think of it.

The next Chapter will be about Naruto arriving in the Fire Nation and meeting Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee and how he tries to fit.

The Pairing of the story will be Naruto and Ty Lee for those of you who are wondering.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Now as I stated in my previous stories I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got as I have no beta for this story.

Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

**Special thanks to Maliekal Tharakan who Beta read this Chapter and fix the spelling and grammer mistakes I made in the Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Prince of White Fire**

**Chapter 2: New Home**

_Thinking,_

The story itself was adopted by me, although the idea belonged to Weasleyrule as he was the one that thought of it, with a few changes from me, but was still kind enough to let me give it a try at the story.

Also as some people have been asking I have created a link for a Avatar map so all you have to do is go to my profile page to find it.

**I do not own Naruto or Avatar what so ever or any of the characters the only Character I own are my OC's**

Currently sitting in the Council room alone the Hokage waited for the Council to show, as roughly an hour ago he had finished listening to Kakashi's report on his search for Naruto.

When Kakashi finished his report Sarutobi knew that Naruto was now out of their reach now, and could not help but be dismayed at the turn of events, knowing he had completely failed his successor and his wife.

Even Kakashi was depressed at what had happened, where he had chalked it up as another one of his long list of failings, upon which he then went to the memorial stone, and "try" and find forgiveness from his sensei the Yondaime in failing to protect his son.

Soon enough the Council room filled up with the Civilian Council members, the Clan heads the ANBU commander and Sarutobi's advisors the Shinobi Elders, once everyone had entered the Hoage's advisor and former team-mate Mitokado Homura stood up and spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called this meeting, do you have any news on the whereabouts of the Kyubi Jinchuuriki?"

"Not exactly" replied the old Hokage.

"What do you mean by that Hoakge-san?" asked Utatane Koharu

"Although Kakashi was able to find a solid led to Naruto and was able to track him to the port city of Gifu, we lost him there", answered Sarutobi.

"How? As surely the Kyubi Jinchuuriki couldn't get away from a squad of fully trained Shinobi's especially one that is lead by someone as skilled as Kakashi", spoke Koharu.

"It seems that when Naruto arrived in Gifu an armada of Warships from an unknown foreign Nation, was off the coast of Gifu, where some of their ships were being repaired, as they had been damage during a storm", spoke the Sandaime.

"A foreign armada? Are you saying that Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and our village are being invaded by a foreign Nation, Hokage-sama?" spoke Akimichi Choza.

"No, the armada, was seemly blown of course to Hi no Kuni costal shore, where they were only at the port for a short period of time to make repairs to their ships, where they then left soon after", said the old Hokage, which settled the concerns of the Council as many feared another war starting.

"But still Hokage-sama, why does this involve the boy?" spoke Inuzuka Tsume.

"It seems that when Naruto was there, when they arrived, where he was then taken aboard the armada by the Commander of the armada, a man by the name of Iroh, where Naruto then left with the armada", answered the Sandaime Hokage. As soon as Sarutobi said this, worried looks erupted among the Clan heads and the Elder Shinobi's, as this was the worse possible scenario, as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi, the strongest of all the biju's, was now in the hands of a foreign power.

"Then good riddance to it", spoke a Civilian Council member named Chijin, "With that _thing_ gone, Konoha will be that much better off and safer".

"Be silent Chijin you fool" hissed Koharu angrily, as she was in no mood to hear the stupid rants of fools that shouldn't be on the Council to begin with.

Surprised by Koharu's harshness Chijin turned to her, "But Koharu-san, why do you even care you never shown any concern for _it_, as with _it_ gone, we no longer have to the fear the Kyubi destroying our village, where it will become that nation's problem".

"Chijin you idiot, haven't you fools realised already, how vital the Kyubi's power is to Konoha's strength", spoke Homura angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" asked another Civilian Council member named Oroka.

"When the Shodaime Hokage defeated Madara, he was able to gain control of the Kyubi from Madara, after which the Shodaime Hokage's wife Mito-sama sealed the Kyubi in herself making her the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi. Upon which the Shodaime Hokage gave the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven Tailed Horned Beetle) to Takagakure (Hidden Waterfall) and the other seven biju's to the other four Great Shinobi villages a to try and maintain balance between the nations. Without the Kyubi Jinchuuriki, our village's strength will be severely reduced, not to mention the fact that this nation could decided to one day use the Kyubi's power against us", spoke Koharu harshly.

Even though the Civilian Council members were shocked at the fact that the Shodaime Hokage's wife was a Jinchuuriki, they quickly realised what kind of trouble this put their village.

"Then we must find him and bring him back!" spoke a third Civilian Council member named Teinousha.

"It's a bit late for that now, as this nation already has Naruto, besides if fools like you had listened and respected the Yondaime Hokage's dying wish, his son would never have left the village", cried the old Hokage angrily, as he no longer cared about hiding Naruto's heritage as there was no point with him gone.

Upon hearing this everyone minus the Hokage's advisors where shocked at this revelation, "S-S-Son" spoke Chijin in shock.

"Yes Naruto is the Yondaime Hokjage's son", replied Sarutobi.

"It's not possible…I refuse to believe that, that demon is the Yondaime Hokage's son, there's no wa-" cried Oroka before he shut up when the Sandaime let lose a powerful burst of Killing Intent.

"**_BE SILENT_**!" roared out the old Hokage in a snarl like voice, as he glared at Oroka who felt like he had been killed over a hundreds times by how strong the Killing Intent was.

The other Council members along with the Hokage's advisors were of course shocked at the Sandaime acting like this, even Danzo was surprised as he hadn't seen his former friend like this in a long time, where it reminded him of what Sarutobi was once like before he became soft in Danzo eyes.

"Naruto is Minato's son and is no more a demon than anyone else here, as he is just as much a human being as Mito-sama and his mother Kushina was, and if anyone here so much as call Naruto a demon or monster again…_**they will answer to me!**_" spoke the furious old Hokage as he slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair angrily and glared at Oroka. Along with the other civilian members, as he blamed the ignorant fools and others like them in the village for Naruto running away.

At this the Civilian Council members became very afraid as they had never seen Sarutobi like this, but soon enough the old Hokage calm down, although gave the Civilian members a warning glare.

Once Saruobi calm down a bit Tsume decided to spoke up, "Hokage-sama, if I may why weren't we informed that Mito-sama and Kushina were also Jinchuuriki's for the Kyubi?" As she had been friends with Kushina in their youth, yet had no idea that she was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyubi, as it was commonly believed that Naruto was the first Kyubi Jinchuuriki.

"The reason was because it was for Mito-sama's and Kushina's safety for fear of the other villages assassinating either to them to weaken Konoha or to capture them and use them against Konoha. Also it was to make sure that we would have a hidden ace in the whole in case the village was attack, where our enemies wouldn't know who held the Kyubi. Not only that it was also to allow both of them to have happy normal lives, and be accepted by the village, where they wouldn't have to suffer the harshness that other Jirchuuriki's in other villages went through. But sadly that didn't work for Naruto as it became common knowledge that Naruto held the Kyubi in him and due to the attack, many lives were lost and people use Naruto as a scapegoat to focus their anger on", replied Saruobi sadly.

"Do we know which country as taken Uzumaki", spoke Danzo, hoping to know where to send his ROOT-nins and retrieve Naruto.

"A foreign Nation called Fire Nation", replied the Sandaime, where he got many strange looks from the other council members, but he assured them that it was the country's name.

"Then do we know where this Fire Nation is?" asked Koharu.

"No, as all the people that Kakashi and his team interviewed knew was it was a place far off in the South-east Sea", answered Sarutobi.

"Do you think they know about the Kyubi", spoke Danzo, as he saw no other reason why the Commander of an armada would simply take in a boy off the street unless he had some value.

"I don't know, as it is unlikely given how the armada was just passing by, but even still it can't be ruled out", replied Sarutobi.

"Then we must send out teams and find this Fire nation and get him back!" spoke Teinousha.

"Even if we do find this Fire Nation, how do you expect us to get Naruto back, as chances are this Fire Nation will not give him up especially if they somehow know that Naruto has the Kyubi. Since given the description and size of the ships of this nation, the Fire Nation is more advance militarily and technology, as the vast size of the armada, means they also have an equally vast army. Where if we were to enter their country without permission it would cause an international incident and could be seen as an act of war on our part, and by just judging by the armada that was near Gifu alone, it would be a war that we would most likely lose. Especially if the Fire Daimyo doesn't support us, where he would most likely wouldn't," said Sarutobi.

"But why, wouldn't he, they stole our Jirchuuriki", spoke Chijin.

At this Sarutobi could only scoff at the fact how Chijin, who was so pleased at Naruto gone mere moments ago, was now insisting that they risk a war to bring him back, when informed that without Naruto they would be in trouble and with the fact that he was the Yondaime Hokage's son.

"The Fire Daimyo would never support us if he found out how Naruto was treated here, which he would if the Fire Nation informed him of it, not to mention Naruto left with them willingly and was not forced to go. Hence the Fire Daimyo would not support us and most likely leave us to fend for ourselves", answered Sarutobi.

Upon hearing this, the Council knew there was nothing they could do, as Naruto was beyond their reach now.

At the same time Danzo secretly made plans in his mind to send out his ROOT teams to search out and gather as much information about the Fire Nation as possible.

Soon after Sarutobi called the Council meeting to an end, where he knew in the next few days there would be a level of uproar, anxiety, fear and confusion of the likes that Konoha as not seen, since when the Uchiha Clan were massacred last year by the Clan's prodigy Uchiha Itachi. He also knew that once the truth of Naruto heritage also came out, there would be also be a great division in the village mainly between the younger and older generation.

As the Sandaime left the room, he could not help but hope that wherever Naruto was, he was happier and safer than he was in Konoha.

-With Naruto-

Currently standing on the catwalk of the Empire-Class Battleship, Naruto was looking out into the distant coast of the Fire Nation. Naruto was kind of nervous and excited at the same time at seeing the Fire Nation and at seeing his new home, as well as meeting his new family.

For the past several weeks his new adopted Father Iroh had been teaching him as much as he could about the Fire Nation, such as history, culture, traditions and food.

Naruto also had to learn to write again and how to show proper respect to other people, as Iroh had explained him how important it was, since if you disrespect someone there would be harsh consequences. The learning was a bit dull for Naruto, but fortunately though Iroh was a patient and good teacher and helped keep Naruto interested.

Also during his free time Naruto, would play with either Iroh or some of the crew members, or even play a few harmless pranks which often helped to brighten up the ship up and help lighten the serious moods that the crew would normally have. Iroh also began to teach Naruto how to play Pai Sho, at first Naruto showed no interest in it, but Iroh made it interesting by placing little bets like if Naruto won he get some candy, or dare Iroh to do something funny.

Naruto of course wasn't very good at first, but was slowly getting better at it, and growing in confidence in it as well, where Iroh would sometimes let Naruto win, so to keep Naruto interested.

Currently Naruto was wearing a tradition clothing wore by a child in the Fire Nation (1), which had been given to Naruto to wear by Iroh, after he had some of the crew make some new clothing for Naruto to wear.

As Naruto gazed at the mainland of the Fire Nation, (which was becoming bigger as they grew closer), he suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder, when he looked up he saw his new adopted father smiling kindly and warmly at him.

"So Naruto are you excited at finally getting to see the Fire Nation?" asked Iroh.

"Yea I 'am, as well as kind of nervous", replied Naruto.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well what if they don't like me and what if they hate me like they did back at Konoha what if..." said Naruto worriedly, before he was stopped by Iroh who held up his hand telling him to stop.

"There's no need to worry Naruto, as you my son now, and the people will not harm you, and I certain you will be happy here and make many friends there. I even have a young nephew there named Zuko who just two year older than you as well as a young niece name Azula who is the same age as you. Hence I'm certain you three will get along fine and their friends can become your friends," said Iroh reassuring Naruto of his fears.

At this Naruto calm down a bit, where he was looking forward to meeting his new cousins and hoped they would get along, as he didn't really have any friends back at Konoha.

After a while the Iroh's Command ship docked at the port near the Fire Nation capital, where as Iroh, Naruto and his party disembarked the ship, they were met by members of the Royal Procession.

"General Iroh sir, we have been ordered by Fire Lord Ozai to escort you to the palace, as he wishes to speak to you", spoke an Imperial Firebender.

"Fire Lord Ozai?" spoke Iroh in surprise, where the Imperial Firebender just nodded in confirmation, "What happened to my father then?"

"Sadly you father Fire Lord Azulon passed away, several weeks ago during the night, but before he died he declared Fire Lord Ozai to succeed him", replied the Imperial Firebender.

At this Iroh was slightly saddened, for although he and his father were never close nor did they really talk much (that didn't involve military successes and defeats), as Azulon wasn't much of a father, but even still he was still his father, hence a small part of him, did care for him.

"Very well then, led the way" spoke Iroh where he then took Naruto by the hand and led him to a Palanquin that was waiting for them and take them to the palace.

When the Imperial Firebenders saw Naruto, the captain was about to ask, who was Naruto, but Iroh simply replied that Naruto was with him, where the captain just nodded, after which Iroh and Naruto got and the Palanquin. Upon which the servants then lifted them up and the guards surrounded them and then carried them to the palace.

As they rode on the Palanquin, Naruto looked out the curtains to see the Harbour city and watched the people and look at the different things he saw in the city. He found it fun to be allowed to ride the Palanquin, as he had see important lords, who came into Konoha ride on them several times, and this was his first time ridding on one. Although he still much preferred walking, as it was quicker, and in his opinion ridding on the Palanquin made him feel and look lazy.

After about two hours of travelling on the Palanquin and through the Harbour city, Royal Plaza the zing, zag path that lead up to the Capital Crater and through the Royal Caldera City itself, they finally arrived at the Palace. When Naruto finally saw the palace he could not be but be in awe of it, as he had never seen anything so big in his entire life, the palace itself was easily three of four times the size of the Hokage mansion if not more.

Once the Palanquin was placed on the ground both Naruto and Iroh disembarked, where they where then escorted by the Royal Procession into the palace, where they walked through the large courtyard and through the large hallways of the Palace.

Finally though they arrived at Giant double doors that lead to the Throne Room of the Fire Lord, where two other Imperial Firebenders stood on either side of it, guarding the entrance to the Throne Room. Where when they saw Iroh, Naruto and the Royal Procession coming they began to push the doors open, where Iroh and Naruto entered the Throne room, upon which the doors then closed, while the Royal Procession stayed outside.

The Throne Room was extremely large, where it had many black pillars with elaborate gold bases that supported the roof, and had black tiled floors. As Naruto looked ahead he saw Fire Lord Ozai sitting on an ornate covered throne on a higher platform, which was surrounded by fire and made him extremely intimidating as well as made Naruto slightly scared of him. He could also see a bas-relief image of a dragon breathing fire behind the Fire Lord.

As they walked up Naruto could feel the Fire Lords eye on him, but kept his eyes low as his adopted father Iroh had explained to Naruto, he was not to stare up at the Fire Lord unless spoken too and was to remained quiet at all times, which Naruto didn't find hard as he was kind scared of him right now.

Once Naruto and Iroh and sat down on their knees in front of Fire Lord Ozai, the Fire Lord suddenly spoke up.

"So General Iroh you have returned from your disgraceful failure at Ba Sing Se" said Ozai with a slight sneer, as he mocked his brother over his defeat.

At this Naruto grew angry at the Fire Lord's insult to his adopted father, but he remained calm and did nothing, as Iroh and told him to expect such remarks from people, where if he were to react to them he could get into trouble for it.

Iroh of course was not affected in the least by his younger brother's remark on his defeat at Ba Sing Se, "Yes I have Fire Lord", replied Iroh respectfully while holding a neutral expression.

Ozai of course frowned slightly, at seeing how his elder brother remained unaffected by his remark, but then decided to continue on, "I had expected you to return sooner with you forces, what was it, that delayed you so?"

"Unfortunately my fleet had been caught in a large storm, where we were blown off course and many of my ships had suffered damage and we had to make port in a foreign land to make repairs that took some time", answered Iroh.

Upon hearing this Ozai became interested, where he had Iroh tell him about it, as he listen to Iroh's story he became interest in the far off foreign land that he had never heard of. He even became slightly insulted that there was a country which had a similar name as his own, as in his own mind there could only be one Fire Nation.

After which he then began to question Iroh more on the Elemental Continent, he also became interested in the "Shinobi" along with their "Jutsu" where they could use more than one element along with other things, he also became very interest in their Bloodlines and their abilities. After an hour or so of questioning, Ozai then order Iroh to right up a full report on everything he learned about the Elemental Continent and to hand it in by next week, after which he then turned a looked at Naruto with a narrowing gaze.

"So who is this, is he some servant that you brought from this Elemental Continent?" asked Ozai.

"This is Naruto, and no he not my servant, I have adopted him as my son" replied Iroh and placed his hand gently on Naruto's shoulder, who then looked up at the Fire Lord and then bowed down respectfully to Ozai, just as his adopted father had told him to do earlier. "It is an honour to met you Fire Lord Ozai"

At this Ozai narrowed his eyes and then turned to Iroh, "Did you honestly think that if you adopted this lowly commoner for a foreign land that you be allowed to still become Fire Lord when your _real_ son was killed" spoke Ozai.

Naruto lowered his head as if in shame at how he wasn't Iroh actually son and never could be, but Iroh of course put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder and then looked up at his brother.

"I had no such thought when I adopted Naruto, as I adopted Naruto because I generally care for him greatly", replied Iroh, which caused Naruto smile, as he was happy beyond words to hear how Iroh cared for him.

At this Ozai scoffed, "Regardless of your feelings towards this vagabond I will not allow you to dirty our noble family by allowing some trash that you picked off the street enter our family".

Upon hearing this Naruto began to become fearful at what would happen, where his fears of being scorned and hated in the Fire Nation, just as he was in Konoha began to resurface.

Fortunately though Iroh would not let this happen, "There is no law that prevents me from adopting Naruto, Ozai", spoke Iroh and referring his brother by his name instead of calling him Fire Lord.

At his Ozai started to grow angry at his brother defiance, where his angry became apparent, as the Flames around him began to grow bigger and become fiercer. "I'm the Fire Lord and my word is law" spoke Ozai angrily, where Naruto began to become fearful at want would happen next, although held his nerve and didn't move.

Iroh then narrowed his eyes and then spoke calmly, "If you allow me to adopt Naruto as a member of our family and as my son, then I will not challenge you for the throne".

At this Ozai stood up in fury, where the flames around him exploded with equally fury "You would dare challenge me, your Fire Lord and my claim to the throne along with our father's will" shouted Ozai.

At seeing this Naruto became more afraid at what Ozai would do, but Iroh placed a reassuring hand on Naruto (while still staring at Ozai), telling him that everything would be ok. This of course reassured Naruto, where he remained still, after which Iroh then spoke calmly with a calm expression, "It is my right, as I was originally to be next in line".

Ozai stared angrily at his older brother while Iroh stare calmly yet intensely at Ozai, as the two brothers stared at one another in a battle of wills. Ozai began to think over his options, he knew that Iroh was well in his rights to challenge him in Agni Kai for the throne, especially since he was the elder brother. He also knew that in terms of Firebending skills Iroh was the only one that could challenge him and possibly defeat him, not to mention the fact that Iroh had an entire army and armada loyal to him, that was just outside the capital. Hence if he wanted to, Iroh could simply have his army attack the capital and take the throne by force as the rest of the Fire Nations armies were fighting in the Earth Kingdom, and the forces station at the capital that were loyal to him (Ozai) would stand no chance in defeating Iroh's veteran and experience army. There was also the fact that despite his disgrace in failing to take Ba Sing Se, Iroh was still a very popular general among the army, hence it would be likely that many soldiers station at the capital would side and support Iroh if he wished to take the throne by force. But if he let Iroh adopt Naruto, Iroh would not challenge him for the throne, thereby his position as Fire Lord would be secure and all it would take would be to let Iroh adopt Naruto into their family.

"Very well you can have him" scoffed Ozai as he calmed down and sat back down, as allowing a "Commoner" into the royal family was a small price to pay to secure his throne, he also believed that he could always use Naruto as leverage against his brother, should Iroh ever cause him trouble.

At hearing Ozai response Iroh smiled, where Naruto, remained quiet and kept his head down, so that his face could not been seen, once the matter over adopting Naruto was settled, Ozai then dismissed Iroh, (not even looking at Naruto).

Once they left the room Iroh dismissed the Royal Procession telling them that they weren't needed, after which when they were gone, Iroh then knelt down next to Naruto, as he could tell that there was something wrong with his newly adopted son.

"Naruto what's wrong? You're not yourself".

At this Naruto kept his down, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to give up being Fire Lord", spoke Naruto, believing that it was his fault that his adopted father wasn't Fire Lord.

Upon hearing his, Iroh lifted up Naruto's chin so that he could see Naruto's face, "Naruto please listen to me, I do not care about being Fire lord and I never have, to me having you with me and being able to adopt you as my son is worth far more to me than ever being Fire Lord".

"Really, Your not angry at me?" asked Naruto.

"Really", replied Iroh with a smile, which caused Naruto to smile as well, where he then hug Iron, who did so in return, after which he then asked Naruto if he wanted him to show him around the palace, which Naruto agreed to.

* * *

After several hours of walking and touring around the palace, Naruto and Iroh entered the large open garden, where they then came across Iroh's young nephew Zuko. Who was alone at the garden pond feeding turtle ducks. Naruto of course found them very strange, even though he had read about them in the books that Iroh had given him to read, it was still strange to see them.

Iroh then called out to his nephew who turned and saw him and Naruto coming towards him, Zuko in turn called out to his Uncle, where he went over to him and greeted him and then hugged him, which Iroh did so in return.

Once Zuko let go of his uncle he then turned and looked at Naruto with a curious expression before he then turned back to his Uncle, "Uncle who is he?"

At this Iroh then knelt down to Zuko, "Zuko I would like you to met Naruto, who I've adopted and will be you cousin from now on".

This of course surprised Zuko, before he then he held out his hand in friendship towards Naruto, and said "Hello" which Naruto replied hesitantly and took Zuko hands.

Seeing this of course brought a smile to Iroh face, after which he then asked Zuko where his mother was, as he wanted to introduce Naruto to her. When Iroh asked this a distraught look appeared on Zuko's face, where he then told Iroh that he didn't know, and explained how she disappeared on the same night that Fire Lord Azulon suddenly died.

Upon hearing this, Iroh frowned as he knew how much Ursa cared for both Zuko and Azula and would never willing leave them and would only do so if she was forced to, hence he knew that something was wrong. Since given the facts at what happened, at how she disappeared on the very night that his father passed away and how Ozai was then declared the next Fire Lord, without waiting for his return, Iwhich Iron found all too coincidental and decided to investigate into the matter later on.

For the next hour or so Iroh, Naruto and Zuko talked about Iroh's events in the war, after which Naruto then talked about the Elemental Continent or to be more precise Konoha, where he told Zuko at how different yet similar it was from the other Four great Nations.

Naruto in turn also asked the different things about Fire Nation especially the animals as he found the animals here funny looking, but interesting as they looked like a cross between two separate animals from where he comes from, like the turtle ducks looked like a cross between a ordinary duck and a turtle.

Soon enough the three where joined by Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, who had seen Iroh and Naruto sitting and talking with Zuko and were curious as to who Naruto was and what the three of them were talking about.

"Welcome back Uncle" greeted Azula as she Mai and Ty Lee came up to Iroh and the others.

"Ah, Azula my girl it so good to see you" greeted Iroh, as he turned to his young niece, "Look how much you have grown, you'll certainly become a lovely you girl when you get older" commented Iroh.

After which he then noticed Mai and Ty Lee, "Ah and these must also your friends Mai and Ty Lee who have heard about".

"Nice to met you" said Ty Lee

"Hello" replied Mai

"Uncle who is this?" questioned Azula as she looked at Naruto.

"Ah this is Naruto who is from a foreign land called The Elemental Continent which is a land far from here, and I have adopted him and he will be your new cousin, funny enough as well Naruto's home country is called Fire Country" replied Iroh.

This of course caused Azula to raise her eyebrow in curiosity, but before she could ask him Ty Lee interrupted her, "That is so cool".

Mai herself also found this interesting, as it was clear that Naruto did come from a far off land, she had never see anyone with blond hair before.

"Did father approve of this?" asked Azula, as she found it strange that her father would allow a foreign commoner to be a member of their family.

"Yes he did" replied Iroh, which surprised Azula, where she then planned on asking her father later on, on why he allowed this.

"What are those marking on your face" asked Mai, as she looked more closely at Naruto's face as saw Naruto whisker shape birthmarks and found them strange.

"There birthmarks, why", replied Naruto. "Oh…their just funny looking, that's all" replied Mai.

"I think they make you look cute", said Ty Lee with smile, which caused Naruto to blush as no-one had every said he looked cute in all his life.

For the next few minutes Iroh talked about The Elemental Continent and how they had several kinds of fighting arts as they did here. But unlike in the Four Great Nations they could do more than one elements, and were created out of Chakra. As the Shinobi's of the Elemental Continent could not bend the actually elements like benders could, not to mention there was a limit to what they could do, as if they ran out of Chakra they could no longer do jutsu.

Upon hearing this Azula raised her eyebrow in interest at this, and turned to look at Naruto "And can you do any of these Techniques, that Uncle mentioned?"

"Only the basics, which are taught at the Academy", replied Naruto, "I can't do any of the elemental Ninjutsu's that father said".

Azula and Zuko of course found it strange that a boy they had just met and who had no blood ties to their Uncle and calling him Father, but they got over it, where Zuko then asked what kind of Jutsu he could do.

Naruto turned to his adopted Father, who nodded telling him that he could, after which Naruto then stood up on, where he the used a **Henge** (Transformation) and made himself into an exact copy of his adopted father Iroh.

When the kids saw Naruto turn into an exact replica of Iroh they were all slacked jawed as they had never seen anything like this before. "Wow that is sooo coooollll" cried Ty Lee with excitement; even Azula, Mai and Zuko were surprised and impressed by that **Henge**.

After which Naruto then changed back to normal, where Zuko spoke up, "Can you change just into people or can you change into animals as well?" "I can change into a lot of things, like people, animals or objects, although it tricky to keep up under long periods of time and I have to constantly release a flow of chakra while mentally maintaining the form", answered Naruto. As he liked the attention he got from Zuko and the others as most people would ignore him, while only paying attention to him to laugh at him when he screwed up or when they were going to attack him.

"What else can you do?" asked Ty Lee excitedly.

"Well I can also do this!" replied Naruto where he used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) and replaced himself with a stone statue of a dragon nearby.

This of course shocked the children, although Iroh remained calm as Naruto had shown him all this earlier on their way to the Fire Nation, and he had read all this on some of the scrolls and books about Shinobi's that he bought in the Elemental Continent.

When Naruto disappeared and an stone Dragon appeared in the spot he was a moment ago, naturally the kids were once again in shock, "Where did he go?" asked a shocked Ty Lee as she and the other looked around for Naruto.

"Looking for me?" said Naruto as he a appeared from out of the three trunk, as he used **Kakuremino no Jutsu** (Cloak of Invisibility Technique) to blend in with the tree trunk and hide from everyone when they were distracted when he replaced himself with the stone Dragon statue.

"Wow that's amazing!" cried Ty Lee, where Zuko and Mai nodded in agreement; even Azula had to admit that it was impressive, as she had never seen anything like those techniques before.

"Pretty impressive, but is that all they teach you there?" asked Azula, as she wanted to know as much as possible about Naruto's abilities, along with learn what the people of his land were capable off.

"That's all the Jutsu I known although, we're also trained in hand to hand fighting, along with throwing weapons and how to fight with them in close quarters as well as in speed and agility", answered Naruto.

Upon hearing this Mai and Ty Lee became interested, while Azula decided to ask something she wanted to know.

"Is it possible for us to learn the skills that you have?"

Naruto of course expect a question like this, although he hadn't expect it from Azula, as he thought her father, Fire Lord Ozai or some high ranking general like his adopted father Iroh would ask it.

"No you can't", replied Naruto, which caused Azula to narrow her eyes and frown.

"And why not?" asked an annoyed Azula, as she believed that if a commoner like Naruto could do such things that she couldn't do, as she knew that even these basic abilities, that Naruto showed would be highly useful in battle along with gathering information and assassination.

"It because for some reason only people from my land can use them", replied Naruto.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" asked Azula not believing Naruto.

"Because dad asked me to teach him how to use them as well as some of the crew on the ship we were on, but none of them could do it" answered Naruto

"I'm afraid it is true Azula" replied Iroh, although in reality this was all a lie that he told Naruto to tell anyone that aksed if he could teach them his techniques. As Iroh suspected that considering how similar the bending arts and the Shinobi arts were with one another. It would be possible for other people outside Naruto's homeland to learn it. But Iroh wanted to make sure that his brother and the military officials in the Fire Nation military to believe that it wasn't possible. As he knew that if Naruto taught these basic skills, then Ozai would take Naruto from him and force him to teach others not to mention he knew that his brother would then use these skills to further the war in conquering the other nations. Not to mention he would send forces to the Elemental Continent to conquer it, so to learn more of the Shinobi arts and make himself more powerful.

This was also why he planned to make sure not to tell Ozai everything in his written report and lie in it in many parts of it, where he would make it seem that he (Iroh) did not know too much about the Shinobi world (which was sort of turn). While at the same time making Shinobi's seem powerful enough that it would be too much trouble to try and conquer them, while also making them seem as well that they were no threat to the Fire Nation. But even still Iroh knew that it would be only a matter of time, before his brother would eventually turn his gaze to the Elemental Continent, as he knew his brother wouldn't be satisfied unless the whole world was under his control. But it would a least by some time, were at some point something could be done to stop this pointless war and prevent another one from breaking out.

After hearing that it was unlikely that she could do any ninjutsu Azula became annoyed as she didn't like being up staged by anyone, hence she decided to go off practice her Fire bending skills. Where Mai and Ty Lee followed after her, but not before Ty Lee and Mai said good-bye to Iroh, Zuko and Naruto, although when Mai said good-bye to Zuko she blushed a little, which Iroh noticed and smiled, as he also notice Zuko blush a little as well, when she said good-bye to him.

"Ah, to be young again" chuckled Iroh, which of course confused Naruto as he didn't get what his adopted father was talking about, as he had seen Zuko and Mai blush a little when they said good-bye to one another but didn't understand why.

"What do you mean by that dad? Why were Mai and Zuko blushing when they said good-bye to one another?" asked Naruto.

"Ah, you understand later on Naruto with you get a little older and met a special young lady yourself", replied Iroh with a knowing smile.

"Huh?" said Naruto not getting his adopted father at all, but decided to let it go. After which Iroh suggested that since it was such a nice day that the three of them leave the palace and go out for a walk into the Caldera City to show Naruto more of the Fire Nation, as well as have a nice meal outside the palace. Both boys of course agreed, as Naruto was eager to see more of his new home the Fire Nation and more importantly hopefully find a place where they make Ramen (If they hopefully had it). Zuko on the other had thought it would be interesting, as he was interested in learning more about Naruto and the land he came from, and although he wouldn't admit it. He did enjoy his uncle's and Naruto's company as other than his mother he didn't really have any friends to hang around with or someone to talk to.

Once it was agreed, the three sent off together, where Naruto the former pariah of the Konoha began his new life as a Prince of the Fire Nation.

N/A

(1). The same kind of outfit that Aang wore when he was in the Fire Nation including the headband.

Well that another Chapter done hoped you all enjoyed it and I like to hear your opinion of it, the Next Chapter will involves Naruto interacting more with Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai. As well as beginning to learn Fire Bending as well receiving his White flames along with learning the truth about his past; also he will make a new friend.

Next some comments about the Last Airbender movie, as it took awhile for it to come out in Ireland and only ended in the cinema a Just over a mouth ago. As expected the movie didn't live up to the standards of animated Avatar, although there were a few good points like the Giant wave that Aang created and drove back the Fire Nations navy, but even still it didn't hold a candle to the real Avatar.

Here are some of the major problems I had with the movie

1. Bending: Now generally bending wasn't all that great, Water bending was about the closest thing that remained true to animated Avatar, Earth and Air were disappointing to say the least. As there was way too many unnecessary moves shown in the movie when Aang or the Earthbenders where doing their bending moves, as half the times they were just showing off some unnecessary martial arts moves than general bending. Finally and the biggest failure in all the bending in the movie was Fire Bending, since come on if the Fire Benders were really that weak the other Nations would have kicked their butt, even with their advance technology. I also find it hard to believe that the makers of the movie failed so miserably in the bending given how advance and realistic movie special effects are today. I was certain they would do a good job in that at least, since look how realistic movies could make the elemental magic in Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter the Sorcerers Apprentice.

2. Aang escape Zuko: When Aang first escape Zuko's ship he fell into the Water, where he first revealed the Avatar state, in my opinion that was a big mistake to leave out as that would have made a great scene, not to mention it was one of my favourite scenes in the show.

3. Spirit world: Well to be perfectly honest I don't think I need to say how disappointing Aang's trips to the spirit World was as it didn't remain true at all to the animated show, especially since we didn't have Roku in it at all, or any other spirit other than a Dragon.

4. Warriors of Kyoshi: Now I can understand why they had to leave certain things out, but the warriors of Kyoshi I can never understand, as they are important characters especially given Suki and Soka's relationship. To be perfectly honest they could have easily ignored the Earthbenders breakout from their concentration camp and used that time for the Warriors of Kyoshi.

5. The Ocean Spirit: Another big let down was the Ocean spirit; now come on that scene was the best scene in the whole season, where Aang and the Ocean spirit literally destroyed the invading Fire Nation singlehandedly. Now I admit the Giant wave thing was good, but still it didn't compare to how it was done in the Animated, not to mention the ocean spirit getting its own back on Zhao.

6. Also as well who's fucking idea was it to have Shyamalan do The Last Airbender, come on the guy doesn't exactly have a great reputation for making films with the exception of Sixth Sense and perhaps Unbreakable and Signs but all the other films he's done have been a load of crap, I can think about a dozen or so good decent directors that could have done a far better job than him. Hell everyone calls the guy one-trick pony which is short of true as he hasn't done a good film in ages, god... I can only pray that they wise up and get someone better and do a better job in the next one, although something tells me that my prays with be in vain.

Overall with a few good points, the movie itself was a generally let down, where the movie world yet again ruined another good thing, where they could never live up to or compare to the original. Just like with what they did when the made the Dragonball anime, Harry Potter books and the Eragon book into movies, with the expection of Lord of the Rings, Narina and Transformers, as they did surperb jobs on them.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Now as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry. But I doing the best I can with what I got.

Please read and review as I like to hear all your opinions on the Chapter or the story in general, please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Prince of White Fire**

**Chapter 3: White Fire**

_Thinking,_

The story itself was adopted by me, although the idea belonged to Weasleyrule as he was the one that thought of it, with a few changes from me, but was still kind enough to let me give it a try at the story.

Also as some people have been asking I have created a link for an Avatar map so all you have to do is go to my profile page to find it.

**I do not own Naruto or Avatar what so ever or any of the characters the only Character I own are my OC's**

-The Palace of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation-

Currently sleeping a in a large silk bed, in a large room in the palace of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation was Naruto, where when the early morning sun shun through the open balcony of his bedroom. The rays of the sun hit Naruto's closed eyes, where he then slowly woke up.

Once Naruto woke up, he sat up, revealing his crimson royal red bed robs, that all members of the Royal family wore, when going to bed. After waking up he let out a large yaw and then looked out the open balcony doorway and saw the sun rise over the Royal Caldera City, as he looked out he saw the clear bright morning sky and could tell that it was going to be a beautiful day.

After looking out to the city, Naruto heard the large double doors open to his bedroom, that were directly in front of his bed, where when he turned to look he saw a young girl entering his bedroom. The girl in question was Naruto personal servant, who had been assigned to Naruto, after he was officially adopted by Iroh and was made a member of the royal family.

Normally, a member of the royal family would be assigned up to four or five servants, but Ozai and stated that, since Naruto was not born of "royal" status, he would only be assigned one.

This of course did not matter to Naruto, as he didn't really care, as he could have easily have done just as well without a servant.

The girl in question was an eighteen year old girl named Min, she was medium height and had a slim figure, with an attractive enough face, and she had dark brown hair that was tied up in a bun and had light grey eyes and wore standards clothes of servants of the royal court. Min's family had served the royal family for over five generation, which was considered a great honour by most people. Her mother was one of the royal cooks of the royal kitchen staff, her father was the head servant to the Fire Lords personal staff of servants and her younger sister was the one of the cleaners of the palace.

When Naruto first met Min, she treated him kindly enough and helped him get new clothes to wear, when he went out as well as showed him other parts of the palace that Naruto didn't know about so that he wouldn't get loss, as well as how to call for her or other servants when he needed something. When he was introduced to Min, she of course bowed on her knees respectfully, like to most members of the royal family and called him "Prince Naruto" or "your highness", when Naruto tried to get her to just call him Naruto, the young teenage girl was of course horrified at the idea. It was only till later that Iroh explained to Naruto, that servants were not allowed to address a member of the royal family in such a familiar manner, where if they did, they would be severely punished for it.

After learning of this Naruto of course apologised to Min and explained to her that he didn't know, eventually though he was able to convince Min to call him Naruto, whenever they were alone and nobody could hear them. But would refer to him as "Prince Naruto" or "his highness" when in front of others.

For the past six months since he arrived in the Fire Nation things had not been entirely easy for Naruto, which wasn't a surprise, since he had known that things would not be easy for him.

After he was officially adopted as Iroh's son, he was introduced to many of the different noble families who lived in the Royal Caldera City, and although there were those among the nobles that generally treated Naruto kindly and respectfully, there were many who did not. For although all the nobles he met treated him respects, he soon learned that many of the noble and more traditional families did not like not him. Since many of them believed that a foreign commoner did not deserve to be elevated to a Prince of the Fire Nation, while others were simply jealous of Naruto becoming a member of the royal family. Naruto also later on learned that some of the other families that were friendly with him were only doing so to try and elevate their status in the social hierarchy of the Fire Nation.

Naruto also had a hard time trying to learn all the main events of the Fire Nations history as well as all the other traditions that Iroh had yet to teach him, since Iroh knew how easy people could use or mock Naruto due to his lack of knowledge of these things.

But as hard as all these things were on Naruto, none were harder that his meetings with his new adopted "_Uncle_" Fire Lord Ozai, who made it his own personal mission to belittle, insult and mock both Iroh and Naruto whenever he got a chance, especially in front of other people. Although Iroh and Naruto were both able ignore or laugh away such remarks by Ozai, some of the things that Ozai had said did indeed hurt Naruto, where Iroh would later have to talk to Naruto and assure him that the things that Ozai said were untrue.

But despite all these things there were some good things that happened to Naruto, one such things were that in the Fire Nation he actually had friends. These friends were his new cousin Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai.

Throughout the six months since he arrived, Naruto had often talked, or played with one of his new friends. Although most of the time he would hang out with Zuko, since both boys didn't really have any friends before they met one another, while Mai and Ty Lee usually hung with Azula.

Although Zuko and Naruto had several different qualities, where Zuko could be domineering, controlling and strict, (a result of being raised as Fire Nation royalty), and disdained the idea of doing things with people that he believed are inferior to him. While Naruto was more passive, easy going and enjoyed cutting lose and having fun, (much like his adopted father in certain ways), and also didn't mind doing menial work for himself or with the servants. Both boys shared many common traits and in some ways history with one another, despite their differences.

Both Zuko and Naruto didn't have great childhoods, where Naruto was hated and attack by his former homeland, while Zuko was treated with distain and in some ways disgust by his father, since he was not a not a natural prodigy like his sister Azula and often made mistakes. Both boys also shared a common thirst to prove themselves and to be acknowledge by others, where when in Konoha, Naruto had wanted to become Hokage so that people would acknowledge him. But after becoming a member of the royal family of the Fire Nation, his thirst for acknowledgment had changed slightly, where although he was acknowledge by others, it was not for the reasons he wanted. Since Naruto knew that most people only acknowledge him because he was adopted by Iroh, which was why he still wanted to be acknowledged by others, as he did not want to be known as the lowly commoner, who was lucky enough to be adopted by the fame Dragon of the West.

Naruto wanted people to acknowledge him for himself and to step out from the great Shadow that his adopted father placed over him, (Not that Naruto is ashamed or ungrateful to Iroh, he just wants to stand on his own two feet and be acknowledge as someone other than Iroh's adopted son). Like Naruto, Zuko also wanted to be acknowledged, but by his father and win his _love_ and prove himself worthy of him.

Naruto and Zuko also both shared a strong determination to prove themselves, which they used to struggle past their own personal troubles and to never give up on to reach their own individual goals. The two boys even shared a strong belief in refusing to view people as expendable or worthless and that it was the duty of the royal family that to protect and serve the people of their nation.

Both boys even supported one another, where whenever Zuko was ignored by his father for Azula or made a mistake that angered his Ozai. Naruto would cheer Zuko up, with some jokes or give him a pep talk. In return, Zuko would stand up for Naruto whenever someone made a snide remark about him or encourage Naruto, whenever he trained to try and use Fire bending, since despite his great efforts in the past few months Naruto had shown no talent in being able to use Fire bending.

Naruto also has good relationships with Ty Lee and Mai, where Naruto and Ty Lee found they had a lot in common with one another, where Ty Lee was goofy and liked to have fun, much like Naruto. Both often even used their own natural agility and acrobatically skills to have races or competition with one another, where they jumped and ran through the large gardens of the palace and the trees in them, as well as onto the roof tops of the palaces. The two of them even trained to improve their hand to hand fighting styles, where both improved greatly from training with one another, where Naruto could even hold his own for a while against Ty Lee.

Mai on the other hand was a little difficult to befriend, as she was emotional distance from most people and would often be found alone and stay silent. Naruto of course tried to make friends with Mai, but each time was turned away by her, it was only until he came across her by accident throwing some small knives at a wall, that he was able to make some progress at becoming friends with her.

When he came across her and saw her throwing her knives at the wall Naruto made another attempt to talk to her, at first Mai ignored him, but Naruto was persistent and then challenged her to a knife throwing contest. Naturally at being challenge at it, Mai became interested, where the two of them and a contest to find out who was the better shot, naturally of course Mai won. But Naruto achieved his goal, where Mai offered to give him some pointers in throwing and offered to give him a rematch if he was interested. Naruto of course accepted, where the two of them would practice their throwing skills four times a week together, where both of them greatly improved their aiming and throwing skills and had fun doing it.

But even becoming friends with Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee, Naruto did not get on well his other cousin Azula. Naturally Naruto tried to become friends with Azula and at first it seemed they were becoming friends, that was until Naruto accidently overheard Azula talking with Ty Lee and Mai at how, she didn't even like him and how she planned to use his skills to do things she wanted. When Naruto learned this, he naturally angry and upset by what Azula said, hence after learning this Naruto decided to unleash his anger at Azula with a series of pranks.

These pranks involved things like filling balloons with water and dropping them from the roof down at Azula when she was walking outside. Others also involved where, Naruto put red dye in her bubble bath so that when she stepped out her bath and looked at herself in the mirror she saw her skin turn completely red. Another prank was where Naruto found some mayapple plants, on one of his walks with his adopted father outside the capital and took some. Since from his walks Naruto learned a lot of things about plants from his father, (although he often had to double check some of the things his dad told him as Iroh often mixed the plants up with others). When Naruto came across the mayapple plants Iroh told him that when grinded up and given in small amounts, it can cause a person severe diarrhea.

Naturally Naruto secretly took some of the plants leaves, grinded them up and sprinkled some of them on Azula's food without her knowing. Where for several days, Azula spent most of her time in the bathroom unable to leave it, yet despite all these pranks and knowing that Naruto was the cause, neither she nor anyone else could ever prove that Naruto was behind them, hence he could never be punished.

Knowing that she couldn't have Naruto punished, nor could she intimidate him (since Naruto was the only person, with the exception of her father and Iroh, that wasn't scared of her in some way). Azula struck back at Naruto by teasing him and making side remarks at him in front of others, knowing he couldn't strike back. She also made it a point to make fun of Naruto's lack of skill at be able to do Firebending, saying it proved he wasn't a true member of the royal family, since he couldn't firebend. She even made sure to show her own skill in Firebending in front of Naruto, in the hope of showing how inferior he was to her. She also even made sure to limit Naruto's time with Mai and Ty Lee, where the girls could only spend a limited time with Naruto and in secret.

This of course hurt Naruto, since he knew what Azula was doing, as he knew that both Ty Lee and Mai were only friends with Azula because they were afraid of her and what she might do to them, (Although Ty Lee may general believed that Azula was her friend).

But even despite all this bad things, Naruto found his life in the Fire Nation much better than his life in Konoha, especially when he was with his adopted farther Iroh, who he was already forming a close bond with. Over the six month in the Fire Nation, Naruto spent a lot of time with his new father, where they played Pai Sho, where Naruto was slowly improving. Iroh even encouraged Naruto to play an instrument, where he got Naruto to start learning to play the flute. He even started to teach Naruto how to make tea, where Naruto was slowly but steadily improving, but still nowhere near as good as his father (At least not yet). Also during the six months since he arrived in the Fire Nation, Iroh attempted to teach Naruto to Firebend, but sadly had showed little to no talent in being able to Firebend much to the young boy's disappointment. But thankfully Iroh encouraged Naruto, saying that there was still hope and that they would keep trying.

When Min entered the room she quickly bowed to Naruto in respect, "Good Morning Prince Naruto, I hope you slept well?"

"Yea I did, thanks" replied Naruto as he then got out of bed and stretched, where he then headed to the bathroom to wash up, where as he did Min began to make his bed and then lay out fresh clothes for Naruto to wear for the day. After which he then left the room to give Naruto some privacy to change, once he left the bathroom and to get his breakfast.

After a while Naruto came out of his private bathroom, cleaned and washed, where he then went over to his bed where Min had left his clothes. (1)

When Naruto had just finish changing, there was a knock on his door, where after saying "enter" Min appeared again with a breakfast tray with a bowl of Egg Fried Rice, freshly squeezed juice, bread and fruit on it. Min then left the tray on a small table, where Naruto could enjoy his breakfast.

Seeing this Naruto thanked Min before she left the room and told her to thank her mother as well for cooking breakfast, Min of course nodded and told Naruto she would.

Naruto of course fairly popular among the servants of the royal palace, as like them Naruto was not born of "royal" blood, but yet was a member of the royal family. He treated the servants with respect and did not talk down to them like most nobles or high ranked officials. He even often helped the servants, who had difficulties with certain task they were assigned, like when a young servant boy was carrying a heavy load of laundry and had trouble carrying it all to the washroom. When Naruto saw this he naturally went over had helped the boy and brought some of the load to the wash room, Naruto even defend certain servants when they were wrongfully accused of something or where simply insulted by certain nobles or high rank officials. This of course did not win him many point s with the higher class, but won him a lot of support in the servant class.

Naruto got on especially well with Min mother, as she was the only cook in the entire royal palace that could a decent bowel of Ramen, which was nearly as good as Ichiraku Ramen, which he eat ate back in Konoha nearly every day.

As Naruto finished his Egg Fried Rice, he took the tray and carried it out to the balcony and put the tray on the large stone balustrade that kept him from failing off the balcony.

Naruto then took the bowl of fruit and placed in on a large thick branch of a large tree that grew next to the balcony, on the tree was a miniature little house the size of a large doll house.

Once Naruto placed the bowel of fruit on the think branch in front of the small house, he cried out "Breakfast time!" where when he did, a small little monkey with a small red and white rob around its neck immediately came out and race towards the bowel. (2)

When Naruto saw the monkey he smile kindly at his little friend and gentle panted the little monkey on the head.

"Hey! Xiăo zi (3) how are you today?" where the little monkey then cried "eek!" and smiled up at Naruto, before it then took a large grape from the bowel and took a bite out of it.

Seeing this Naruto couldn't help but smile, where he patted his little friend gently on the head.

Naruto had gotten Xiăo zi, two months after his arrival in the Fire Nation; he had found Xiăo zi at an animal stand, when he was walking through Harbor city with his father. As they walked through the city, Naruto had noticed the animal stand out of the corner of his eyes, when he went to look over he saw Xiăo zi sitting in his cage, looking unwell, as if it had given up on living.

Seeing the poor thing, Naruto could not help but pity him, where he asked his father to buy it for him.

At first Iroh was unsure at buying the little monkey, but after seeing the concern look on his son's face and at seeing the condition of the little monkey, he too took pity on it, and decided to buy the little monkey.

When the sale's man heard that Iroh and Naruto wanted to buy Xiăo zi, he tried to convince them that another one of his animals would be better, as he believed that Xiăo zi would not live much longer. But Iroh insisted that he would only take Xiăo zi, where the salesman soon agreed.

After buying Xiăo zi, Naruto and Iroh quickly took him back to the palace, where they nursed him back to health, but once the little monkey was well enough, kept trying to running away from both Naruto and Iroh, showing that he was afraid of them and that he had a bad experience with other humans. Eventually though after many weeks, Naruto gained Xiăo zi's trust, after which Iroh suggested Xiăo zi's name, where when the little monkey heard it he immediately liked it.

After Xiăo zi became his official new friend, Naruto began to take Xiăo zi everywhere he went, where it became a common site to see Xiăo zi on Naruto's shoulder, and if Xiăo zi was on his own, everyone knew that Naruto was somewhere nearby.

After gaining Xiăo zi trust, Naruto found that Xiăo zi was quite an intelligent monkey, where he was able to understand much of what Naruto was saying and able to do things for himself.

Later on Naruto then introduce him to his other friends, Zuko of course found the sight of Naruto having a monkey suited his new cousin perfectly, consider the amount of mischief he get up to from time to time.

Most of the time Zuko did not pay too much heed to Xiăo zi, but there were sometimes, where Zuko was acutely quite kind to Xiăo zi, where he pet him on the head now and again and would even give him some piece of food now and again. Zuko even admitted once or twice that he found Xiăo zi kind of cute.

Mai of course didn't pay much heed to Xiăo zi either, although eventually like Naruto the little monkey wormed his way through Mai thick outer shell, where Xiăo zi would do little tricks that Naruto taught him in front of Mai, which would actually make her smile a little. This of course then made Xiăo zi the one of only three people that could make Mai smile (The others being Naruto and Zuko).

Ty Lee of course adored Xiăo zi, where when she first saw him, she let out high pitch squeal and then grabbed hold of Xiăo zi and proceed to nearly squeeze the poor little monkey to death, because of how cut he was. Eventually though Naruto got Ty Lee to calm down (thereby saving his little friends life), after which he and Xiăo zi would practice doing little acrobatic tricks, which Ty Lee loved to watch and join in.

Despite the uncomfortable first experience, Ty Lee also quickly became Xiăo zi's favorite person (second only to Naruto), due to the amount of attention that she would give him, and how she would spoil him with sweet berries that she would bring. The three of them, would also have fun having little races as they jump through the trees in and around the palace, where Xiăo zi would normally win, due to his small size, where he could running much faster and take shortcuts, that Ty Lee and Naruto couldn't.

Iroh also got on quite well with Xiăo zi where the little monkey, would often come to Iroh for treats or play with him when he could not with Naruto.

The only real people that Xiăo zi didn't get on with were Azula and Ozai, where both of them scared the little monkey, where whenever either or both of them were nearby Xiăo zi would hide inside Naruto's shirt until they were gone.

The reason why Xiăo zi was so scared of them both was because, Ozai had a natural cruel cold aura around him, which Naruto could attest to, as by even looking at him for the first time anyone could tell that the man was about as friendly as Two-Headed Rat Viper. Azula on the other hand called Xiăo zi and overgrown rat, where she tried to use him as target practice for her Firebending.

Thankfully though Naruto was able to save Xiăo zi when she tried to do this and Xiăo zi got his own back on Azula, where he snuck into her room and sprinkled inching powder on the inside of her clothes, where Azule spent most of the morning scratching herself, until she finally changed her clothes and washed herself. But even after this the poor little monkey was still very much afraid of Azula, especially when she looked directly at him.

Once both Naruto and Xiăo zi had finished their breakfast, Min knocked on the door again and entered the room to collect Naruto dishes, after which she then told Naruto that she had a message from his father, saying that he would met Naruto in the courtyards. Upon which they would then head for their private training ground in the forest outside the capital, where they trained on Naruto Firebending skills.

Naruto of course nodded in understanding and thanked Min before she left with the dishes, after which Naruto then called Xiăo zi over towards him, who quickly jumped of his branch and ran to his master, and climbed up onto his shoulder and sat on it.

When Naruto left his room he was soon joined by two Imperial Firebenders, who were his personal bodyguards when he planned to leave the capital, normal when a member of the royal family left the palace or the capital, they would have a dozen or so Imperial Firebenders. But since Naruto wasn't a "true" member of the royal family, Ozai decided to give Naruto only two.

This of course actually suited Naruto, as he didn't like the idea of have dozen of armored guys around him at all times, an added bonus was that his father Iroh had been able to arrange so that the guards were former guards that had protected him during his time in the war. Hence Iroh knew that he could trust the men to protect Naruto, as well as make sure that Ozai hadn't placed men that were loyal to him, who would spy on him (Iroh) and Naruto.

Naruto of course became quite friendly with both his guards Hu and Zhang, both men where middle age, who had severed his father Iroh through the war loyally and held him in the utmost respect. Both men were also men where highly skilled Firebenders, who had fought in many battles, alongside Iroh.

The two men were of course very polite to Naruto and became quite friendly with the young blonde, during the six months since he came to the Fire Nation. Naruto of course enjoyed, both his guards company, where he found that Zhang, to be quite funny, where he would tell a lot of good jokes and even encourage Naruto, when he felt down, after doing badly in his Firebending training (which was all the time). Hu on the other hand, was quite a serious man, where he had fought many fierce battles against the Earth Kingdom, where he had a large scar that when down his left eye. Yet despite his somewhat frightening appearance, he general respectful and friendly men, who like Iroh, was very wise, due to his many years on the battlefield. Naruto of course enjoyed listening to some of Hu's war stories, where he often hoped that one day he would become a great Firebender just like his adopted father.

After a few minutes Naruto and his two guards arrived to meet Iroh and his guards in the courtyard, where after greeting them the company, they headed out of the Palace and walked out the capital and into the large forestry outside the capital, where they went to a large clearing, where Iroh and Naruto did their training.

The guards of course kept guard a distance away from the clearing so that Iroh and Naruto could train in private; while at the same time making sure that no-one could spy on Iroh and Naruto.

After entering their training clearing area, Iroh then lit a small fire and then took out a small kettle and some tea cups and a small bag of tea ingredients and began to make some tea.

Seeing this, Naruto began to get confused, since he had expected to do some training similar to what they had done the past few months.

"Eh dad what are you doing? I thought we were doing some training today? We don't usually have tea till afternoon or evening", spoke Naruto.

"Tea can be have at any time Naruto, that's the wonderful thing about it and it can help calm the mind and focus it, which is what we're are trying do today, as if we help calm your mind and focus it I believe it can help with your Firebending", spoke Iroh.

"But what if I simple can't bend, what if I'm just talentless like Azula and everyone back at Konoha use to say to me? What if you're just wasting your time with me?" asked Naruto, as after many years of being but down by people he could not help but have a low opinion of himself from time to time, especially when he was doing badly at something.

"Nonsense Naruto, you've talent deep inside of you, as no-one is born without talent", said Iroh with a reassuring smile, which cheered Naruto up.

After a few minutes, Iroh had finished making Jasmine tea, which was to help calm Naruto's mind.

After Naruto had finished drinking his tea, (along with Xiăo zi, who had a little sip of tea with his master) he then positioned himself into a meditation position, which Iroh had taught him.

Meditation of course had been hard for Naruto to do, but thankfully Iroh was a patient man and teacher, where eventually he taught Naruto how to calm him mind and focus it. He found it especially helpful when training Naruto to do this by having him drink something calming like Jasmine tea.

Once Naruto fell into his meditation position, he began to focus his mind, for the first few minutes not much happened for Naruto, but eventually something did happen.

-Enter Naruto's Mindscape-

As Naruto was meditating he suddenly found himself in a large dark tunnel, filled up to his ankles in water.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Naruto out loud, as he looked around the dark tunnel.

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers by just standing around Naruto started to walk forward to see where the tunnel ended.

After a few minutes Naruto reached the end of the tunnel, where he entered a large room, with a massive cage at the other end of the room, with a large paper seal in front of it, acting like a lock, between the two cage doors.

Deciding to investigate further, Naruto walked towards the cage, where once he was only a few feet from the cage. He suddenly stopped as he saw a pair of massive glowing red eyes open wide, followed by a massive mouth with razor sharp teeth.

It was then that Naruto realized who the creature was, due to seeing pictures of it from books he read when he was in the academy.

"Kyuubi" muttered Naruto in a soft whispered of surprise, as he had always been told that the Yondaime Hokage had killed the Kyuubi.

"_**So my tenant has finally graced me with his presence**_" spoke the Kyuubi in a dark menacing voice, which would've made many brave men shudder in fear. But Naruto showed no such thing and just stared at the Kyuubi

"_**Hmmm, Impressive you've some courage as you don't seem afraid of me, but then again I would nothing less from that man's son**_" spoke the Kyuubi in amusement when he saw that Naruto was unafraid of him.

"Where am I? How are you alive? as the Yondaime Hokage was said to have killed you years ago? And what do you mean by his son? Do you mean that you know who my birth father is?" demanded Naruto was he stared at the Kyuubi, as he clearly knew things that he wanted to know.

"_**Heh, so you don't known do you?**_" asked the Kyuubi in amusement, as he found the fact Naruto didn't even know who his parents were.

"Tell me!" demanded Naruto as he wanted answers.

"Fine, since I find you so amusing", answered Kyuubi, as he smirked slightly at Naruto staring at him angrily. "_**We're currently inside a seal that was placed on you by your wretched father the Yondaime Hokage, as despite what you have been told he didn't kill me, as I cannot be killed. The Yondaime Hokage could only seal me away, where when you were born, he sealed me into you**_".

At hearing this Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "The Y-Yondaime Hokage is my father and sealed you into me when I was born!" said Naruto in shock, where the Kyuubi just nodded.

When Naruto heard this everything in his life in Konoha suddenly made sense, the fact that everyone in Konoha hated him, the fact that everyone called him demon or monster, it now made perfect sense. To them Naruto was representation of the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha and killed so many of their loved ones.

Realizing this, Naruto could not help but feel angry at what his father had help do him, as he was the one who placed the Kyuubi into him and subjected him to nine years of hell. But whether he knew what would happen to him or not did not matter to Naruto, for as far as he was concerned Iroh was his father, who had taken him in and cared for him like his own son. While the Yondaime, was nothing more than a stranger, who him placed a demon into him when he was born.

"_**Indeed and he was the one who placed me into you, and your mother was also the pervious host to me before you**_"

"Wait! My mother was also just like me and had you placed into her" spoke Naruto correct, where the Kyuubi just nodded again.

"But why?"

"_**Because your village wanted to use my power to keep them strong and the only way to do that was to placed me into a human like you and have you use my immense power for their benefit**_"

At hearing this Naruto became angry, at how both he and his mother were both used by Konoha so to keep it strong. While at the same time the village treated him like the plague and made his life hell, for something that wasn't his fault.

"But if you were sealed into my mother, why are you in me?" asked Naruto as if what the Kyuubi said was true then the Kyuubi should have been in his mother or at least died with her.

"_**Because on the day you were born, a man wearing a orang mask kidnaped your mother after she gave birth to you, since the man knew that when a female **__**jinchūriki gives birth the seal of their demon weakens allowing said demon like myself to break free**_", spoke the Kyuubi. "_**After he kidnapped your mother he the used his powers to free me and the place me under his control and had me attack your former village in the hopes of destroying it. But in the end your father the Yondaime Hokage freed me of the man's control and then later stopped me by sealing me into you**_".

"And what happened to my parents?" asked Naruto.

"I killed them" replied Kyuubi.

"YOU WHAT?"" cried Naruto in shock.

"_**I killed them, although to be honest they were already dying as the technique that your father use cost him his life and your mother was slowly dying. Since the process of extracting any biju like myself from their host is so painful that they will die from it**_", answered the Kyuubi without the slightest bit of remorse for what he had done.

At hearing all this Naruto glared at the Kyuubi with every ounce of hate he could muster in himself and aim it at the Kyuub, for not only was this creature that was one of the reasons why he had such a miserable life. But it was also the being that killed both his parents and had left him an orphan.

After a few minutes at glaring at the Kyuubi, Naruto took several deep breaths to calm himself down, just as his adopted father Iroh had taught him. Upon when he then looked directly at the Kyuubi and spoke again.

"Who was the masked man that freed you?" asked Naruto, since as far he was concerned that man was the main cause of all his suffering, as it was he who had freed the Kyuubi and had basically killed his mother.

"_**His name is Uchiha Madara**_" replied the Kyuubi.

"_Uchiha?_" thought Naruto, as he remembered the name of the famed clan of Konoha, as one of his former classmates Sasuke was a member of the Clan, but before Naruto could think more on the matter, the Kyuubi continued to speak.

"_**He was the co-founder of your former village and was the former rival of your Shodai Hokage, who he fought and lost to later on**_".

"So why are you telling me all this, as I doubt you're doing it out of the goodness of your heart nor do I think that you're just doing because you like talking to me" spoke Naruto.

At this the Kyuubi smirked again in amusement, "_**Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look**_" commented the Kyuubi, causing Naruto to glare angrily at him.

"_**The reason that I'm telling you all this is because I going to give you a special gift**_"

At hearing this, Naruto narrowed his eyes "I don't want any gifts from you, not after everything you did to me", he said angrily.

"_**Are you sure you don't want what I have to offer? Especially since I can offer you the ability to Firebend, but also give you special flames that are unlike any others**_"

"How can you do that? You're not even from this land, how can you even teach me to Firebend?" asked Naruto, not believing the Kyuubi and believing that it was some short of trick.

"_**Foolish child, I'm a spirit and have lived longer than any other human alive and have seen much. The bending arts themselves were taught by the great spirits of the spirit world to you human in this land. Unlike you shinobi's from the elemental continent, where you developed your own fighting styles that mimic the bending arts, by using Chakra, instead of bending the actual elements as they do here**_".

At hearing this, Naruto had to admit what the Kyuubi said did make sense, since the Kyuubi was a demon, meaning he was basically a spirit and couldn't die of old age. But even still he did not believe the creature, considering all the suffering he put him true and how the Kyuubi was basically evil who loved causing chaos and destruction.

"What exactly are you offering me?" asked Naruto, for even though he hated the Kyuubi and did not trust him, he would at least hear what he has to say.

"_**I offer you not only the ability to be able to do Firebending, but also these flames**_", spoke the Kyuubi, where he lifted up his paw up and squeezed it through the bars and showed Naruto a small white flame.

"_**I offer you the flames of **__**Kōjin **_(a Japanese god of Fire_**) which are the scared white flames of the heavens, which burn as hot as the sun and can match the black flames of hell itself. The flames are capable of burning anything, even smothering regular fire, but only harm those that the user wishes to burn or those who hold negative feelings towards the user. For if the flames hit an ally or someone that the user cares for, then they will not burn them, this is because these flames are more control than others flames. Also like the flames of hell they can also to burn for seven days and seven nights, and cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods, where the user is the only one than can normally extinguish them. They are also extremely effective against demons like myself and other evil spirits, due to them being sacred. But unlike the black flames, which burn slowly, these flames will burn anything that in its path instantly**_".

At this Naruto eyes widened slightly at the power that the flames had, and for a second or to he was ready to instantly agree and take them. But before he could he quickly stopped himself, remembering who he was dealing with right now.

"If these flames are the flames of the heavens as you say, then how can you use them, since you're a demon?" asked Naruto with suspicion.

"_**I cannot use them, as you say, since I' am a demon, making them worthless to me, but since I'm also a spirit of fire, I can at least summon them and even passed them onto someone like you**_" stated the Kyuubi.

At hearing this Naruto became even more suspicion of the Kyuubi, "Then why are you given me these flames? Especially since as you said, they can be used to hurt you".

"_**It because for the past nine years ever since your wretched father sealed me into you, I have had nothing to do but sit in this cage and watch your worthless life. This of course has been extremely dull and boring, and although I will break free of this seal one day and devour you, I'll need some form of entrainment until then. Hence I've decided to spice things up by given you these flames and see how you use them**_", answered the Kyuubi.

At hearing this Naruto became angry at hearing how his life was nothing more than entertainment to the demon fox and was about to yell at the demon and tell what he could do with his flames.(Author's note: I sure you can image what he would say)

But before Naruto could reply to the Kyuubi's offer, the fox spoke again.

"_**If you take these flames, then not only can you make your new father proud, but also show all those other fools like the Fire Lord the power you possess**_", spoke the Kyuubi, playing of Naruto's thrust to prove himself to others and show that he was more than what most people thought he was.

And as the Kyuubi suspected when he said this, he saw Naruto staring longingly at the white flame that was in his (The Kyuubi's) paw.

The Kyuubi plan was of course to have Naruto use the White flames for destruction, for he had been watching Naruto the past six months and knew of the Great War that the Fire Nation was raging. He was also well aware of the destruction and chaos that the Fire Nation was bringing throughout these lands, due to him being also a being of chaos and destruction as well. Hence he wanted some part in on it, which was why giving Naruto these flames was part of it.

The Kyuubi of course knew of Naruto's longing for acceptance by those around him, much like the longing he had when he was in Konoha. He also knew that if he gave Naruto these flames, he would eventually use them in the war, whether it was by his own choice. Where he join the army in the hopes of gaining acceptance in the Fire Nation, by fighting in the war and gaining fame or glory for himself or be forced in the war by the Fire Lord, in the hopes of using the flames to the Fire Nations advantage. Either of which was fine by the Kyuubi, since his plan was to have Naruto fight in the Fire Nations war and use the White flames, (which could only be used by those with a good heart), and have him cause more chaos and unbalance in the world. This of course would greatly amuse the Kyuubi, since he found the irony of using the flames of heaven to cause more chaos and distraction to the world extremely amusing. He also hoped that if Naruto entered this war on the Fire Nations side, then the war would corrupt him and turn Naruto into something much more fitting for a being like himself (Kyuubi).

After a few minutes Naruto suddenly spoke up and said "I take them".

After hearing Naruto answer the Kyuubi smirked and then leaned a bit more forward and took Naruto to take the flame onto both his hands and then press them into his chest.

Naruto of course did what the Kyuubi said, where as soon as he pressed the white flames into his chest he suddenly felt the warm heat of the flames spread throughout his body. After which he saw a sort of white glow surround his body like an aura.

"_**Good the Flames are now within you, now you can do Firebending and use White Fire**_" spoke the Kyuubi, after which he then told Naruto to leave as he was tried, which Naruto was more than happy to do as he had enough of talking to the wretched demon fox as well.

-End Naruto's Mindscape-

As Naruto came out of his meditation state, he heard his father voice calling out to him and felt him shaking him (Naruto).

Once he fully came of his meditation state and opened his eyes Naruto found his father Iroh standing in front of him with a worried look and holding his arms shaking him slightly. While his little pet monkey Xiăo zi was pinch Naruto cheeks, hoping to waken his master, since like Iroh he was worried about Naruto

"Dad" spoke Naruto with slight confusion, as he was still slightly disoriented after just coming out of his meditation state.

"Naruto…thank goodness that you alright" spoke Iroh with clear relief, "I was calling out to you for several minutes, but you were in too deep a trance and didn't reply to me, I was beginning to worry"

"Eh, I'm alright dad, just a little woozy…how long was I out?" asked Naruto.

"About twenty minutes, I would say, I became even more concerned when I saw white glow around your body just a moment ago…what happened to you Naruto?"

At this Naruto sighed, where he spent the next half hour explaining to his father what had happened.

When Naruto explained everything that happened, Iroh had a slight frown upon learning this as he became suspicious at how the Kyuubi gave his adopted son these powerful flames for simple amusement. He was even more concerned at the fact that the Kyuubi was in his son to begin with, as he had read about the demon from one of the books he had gotten when he visited the Elemental continent. Hence he knew how powerful the demon was, along with all the destruction and chaos it had caused.

As Iroh thought over what he had just learned from Naruto, his adopted son suddenly spoke up with a concern look, due to seeing the frown on his (Iroh) face.

"You don't think I'm a monster do you dad?" asked a worried Naruto as he was afraid that if his adopted father would hate him just like most of the people in Konoha did, because he had the Kyuubi inside him.

Upon hearing this Iroh quickly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled kindly at Naruto, "Of course not Naruto, only a fool would think that you are a monster, as you're no-more a monster than I' am", spoke Iroh, where Xiăo zi cried "Eek" agreeing with Iroh.

This of course made Naruto smile, happy at the fact that his father still cared for him regardless of what lay within him, he even petted Xiăo zi on the head, thanking his little friend for his support.

"But we'll have to be more careful now", spoke Irohj seriously, gaining Naruto attention, "As there'll be others like those in your former village that'll not understand you and will fear you, as unfortunately people tend to fear and hate things that they do not understand. Also there'll be those like my brother, who if they found out that a powerful demon like the Kyuubi was sealed within you, then they'll do what your former village tried to do and try and turn you into a living weapon and use the demon's power to finish the war.

At hearing this, Naruto nodded in agreement with his adopted father, as he wouldn't put it past his adopted _Uncle_ to do such a thing.

"But first we see if what the Kyuubi did worked and if you can Firebend" spoke Iroh, where Naruto nodded, and took up a basic stance that his father taught him and taking in deep breath just as his father told him to do. After which he then did a fast jab to create a ball of fire, but instead of creating a small fireball (which he intended to do), a giant ball of white fire burst from his fist, which blasted Naruto backwards due to not expecting the tremendous power from the blast.

When Naruto was blasted back from the force of the Fire ball that he created, Xiăo zi, quickly cried out in fear and jumped off Naruto and onto the ground, just as he was blasted backwards.

At the same time the giant ball of white Fire flew toward a large tree that was in front of Naruto, where the ball of fire quickly enveloped the tree and within less than a minute the tree was reduced to ash and the white flames continued burning.

When Naruto was blasted back by the ball of white Fire, Iroh and Xiăo zi quickly ran to Naruto, who skidded backwards a bit on the ground before stopping.

Once Iroh reached Naruto, he helped his adopted son up, "Naruto are you ok?"

"Ow, ow, ow…eh I think so…It just caught me by surprise" said Naruto as he got up, where as he did Xiăo zi quickly jumped onto his master's back and had a concern look on his little face.

Seeing this Naruto just smile "Don't worry Xiăo zi, I'm fine", after which he petted his little friend on the head again, showing he was fine, making the little monkey smile.

After doing this Naruto then looked towards the tree in front of him and saw that it was reduced to ash in space of less than a minute.

"D-Did I do that?" asked Naruto in surprise as she saw what his flames did.

"Yes…it seems that your white flames are extremely powerful", said Iroh who was just as surprised at the power of Naruto's white fire, even more so when the flames continued burning, after the tree was burnt to ash.

Once Naruto got back up on his feet he and Iroh went over to the still burning white flames and picked them up, where just as the Kyuubi told Naruto the flames did not hurt his adopted father, in fact when he picked them up Iroh felt the warmth of them flames without being burnt by them.

As Iroh looked at the small flame in his hand, he could not help but marvel at the flames as they were beautiful and seemed so pure and perfect and could do no harm, they were unlike any other flames he had ever seen before in his life.

Upon seeing the small white flame in Iroh's hand, Xiăo zi quickly jumped off Naruto's shoulder and onto Iroh, where he climbed down his arm and went up to the flame, where he brought his small paw up to it, where like with Naruto it did not burn or hurt him and felt warm.

For the next few minutes, Naruto, Iroh and Xiăo zi stared in wonder at the white flames, where after the few minutes Iroh the spoke up.

"These flames of yours are truly a wondrous thing Naruto, I've never seen anything like them before in my many years, and they also seem to be extremely powerful, judging by what just happened. We'll have to train hard for you to be able to control them, as your white fire, seem to make even the most basic fire technique extremely powerful".

Naruto of course nodded in understanding, as he knew his adopted father was right, after which Iroh then dropped the white flame he picked up and asked Naruto to see if he could extinguish the white fire. Since from what Kyuubi told Naruto, the flames would continue to burn for seven days and nights, where if they left them then chances were someone would come across them.

Where if someone saw white flames burning constantly on the ground without burning themselves out, then it would draw a great deal of attention on Iroh and Naruto, which was something the wanted to avoid, at least for now until they got their stories straight.

At first when Naruto tried to extinguish his white flames he had no luck, but after a few minutes and much concentration, he was able to extinguish his flames.

Once the flames had been extinguished, Iroh decided that they would call it a day and celebrate Naruto's first successful attempt in Firebending, but would keep the news between themselves, at least until Naruto gain better control over his new flames. Iroh also planned to setup up a training regime to allow Naruto to control his new fire better, as after seeing the power of white fire, he knew that if Naruto didn't learn to control them, they could be extremely dangerous to not only Naruto himself but to others around him.

But that would be for tomorrow, since today would be spent celebrating Naruto becoming a Firebender, one which Iroh believed would surpass all others even himself.

But even as he thought this, Iroh was unaware at how true this belief was, since this was the beginning of a new legend that was about to be born, one that would be known throughout not only the Four Great Elemental Kingdoms, but also in the Shinobi World of the Elemental Continent… The Legend of the White Fire Prince of the Fire Nation.

N/A

(1). Go to Profile for link of image of What Naruto looks like in this story.

(2). Go to Profile for link of image of what Xiăo zi looks like in this story.

(3). Xiăo zi means little fellow in Chinese.

Well that's another Chapter done and dusted, sorry it took me so long to update this story, I just been busy with my other story Raikage. But I'm now taking a break from it to focus on my other stories like this one and will update faster, since there's not as much to write in these one as there is in the Raikage.

Now I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and how Naruto became a user in White Fire, I also hoped you enjoyed Naruto having a little pet. In the next Chapter there be a slight time skip of a few months, where Naruto will have more control of his new Firebending skill and will showing his skills to others like Ozai and Azula.

Also for those of you who want an image of what Naruto looks like in this story, please go to my profile page for a link of the image and if you like it please thank NuitTombee of deviantart, who took it upon himself to do the draw without me having to ask anyone to.

My Next update will of course be The Hope of the Senju Clan, since I know how many readers are itching for the next update, so I will update it as soon as possible, along with all my other stories.

Again hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, so please read and review, as I like to hear your opinions of it. Please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Also as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people I sorry, but I'm doing the best I can with what I got.


	4. Chapter 4

**White Fire Prince**

**Chapter Four: ****Dual**

This story was adopted by me, although the idea belongs to Weasleyrule as he was the one that thought of it, with a few changes from me, but he was still kind enough to let me give it a try at the story.

"_Thinking/Flashback"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar what so ever or any of the Characters the only Character I own are my OC's**

-With Naruto-

Currently in the middle of the Place Garden, Naruto was practicing the Fire Bending stances that his adopted father Iroh taught him.

The moves themselves were not typical Firebending stances that most Firebenders used. These stances were called the Dancing Dragons, an ancient Firebending style that Iroh had learned, which didn't require a Firebenders to use anger, hate or rage to create his or her flames.

For the past month and a half, Naruto had been practicing hard in his Firebending, so to control his White Flames. Due to the great power that the flames had, Naruto had trouble controlling his flames, where every time he fired his flames, he would be blown back by the recoil.

For most of their training, Iroh had focused on Naruto strengthening his stances, so that he could withstand the recoil of firing his flames, while at the same time, be able to control the amount of flames he fired. Due to the strength of his flames, he didn't need to put as much power in his fire as most Firebenders would in their attacks to get a certain result.

Naruto's training was of course not easy, as he spent nearly every day practicing his Firebending, but slowly and surely he was making progress and improving his Firebending.

As Naruto continue with his training, his pet monkey Xiăo zi sat on a nearby tree branch munching on a small piece of apple, as he watched Naruto train.

Normally Naruto would train outside the palace, so to stay out of prying eyes and keep his special flames a secret for as long as possible. But due to his adopted father Iroh being called for a War Council meeting, with the Fire Lord and his Generals, Naruto was forced to stay in the Palace to train. As Naruto continued practicing his moves, he made sure not to release his flames, so not to attract unwanted attention from people.

The reason why Naruto was keeping his new flames a secret, was because his father believed it would be best to keep his new flames hidden from everyone until he was able to control them fully. Since when people learned of his White Fire, there would be many unwanted questions being asked, which could lead to people discovering about the Kyuubi being sealed within him, where they would then take him away from his father.

As Naruto practiced his stances, he suddenly heard a familiar laugh and voice coming from behind him.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't little whisker, training to try and become a Firebender"

Before he even turned around, Naruto already knew who the person that spoke was, since he immediately recognized the voice and only two people ever called him whisker. One would say it as a harmless nickname, while the other would use it as an insult and a tool to make fun of him. The person who had said it now, clearly was using it as the lesser of the two.

"What do want Azula? As I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you today" said the annoyed Naruto, as he turned around to face his adopted cousin, who was accompanied by Mai and Ty Lee.

"Oh how hurtful…is that anyway to greet your dear cousin" replied Azula, feigning hurt at Naruto's word.

"It's no worse than how you treated me, now what do you want? As I'm busy" replied Naruto as he tried to focus on his training and ignore Azula.

"Oh nothing much, the girls and I were just walking around and we saw you training and decided it would be fun to watch you _try_ to Firebend" answered Azula, emphasizing the word try, so to annoy Naruto.

Naruto of course did not respond to Azula's taunts and continue to practice his stances, after a few minutes. Seeing that Naruto wouldn't rise to her taunts, Azula decided to try another method to get to Naruto.

"It seems that your still not quite getting it whiskers…let me show you how a real firebender does things" spoke Azula as she walked to Naruto and pushed him aside. After which she took a basic fighting stance and fired a powerful blast of fire at the branch of a tree near them. The same branch, that Xiăo zi was sitting on and eating his apple.

When Xiăo zi saw the large fire blast coming at him, the little monkey barely avoided the blast by jumping off the branch, which quickly became consumed by the flames and burnt off the tree.

"XIAO ZI!" cried Naruto when he saw what Azula did and raced over to his little friend, who was frighten out of his mind and shaking like a leaf.

Once Naruto was next to the little monkey he immediately picked Xiăo zi up and held him close and panted him to calm the poor thing down.

Azula of course just smirked cruelly, pleased with what she had done. Although she was the only one, as he friends Ty Lee and Mai did not share her enjoyment. When they saw what Azula had done, Ty Lee was of course shocked at what Azula did to poor Xiăo zi, Mai on the other hand wasn't least bit surprised, where she remained completely blanked faced, but did frown slightly.

When Azula turned to look at her friends, she saw the looks on their faces.

"What?" asked Azula, as if she did nothing wrong.

"Azula why did you do that to poor Xiăo zi, he didn't do anything?" asked Ty Lee with concern.

"I was just showing whiskers how Firebending was done…besides it was just a monkey, it's not like he valuable or anything" remarked Azula.

"Shut up!" cried Naruto angrily, as he glared at Azula with anger for what she had done.

Upon seeing this Azula of course just smirked, as she enjoyed the fact that she had gotten to Naruto.

"Oh I'm sorry… are you upset that I scared little friend?" asked Azula with a sadistic smirk, which further to infuriate Naruto even more.

"You can insult and push me around all you want Azula, but I won't stand when you attack any of my friends" said Naruto angrily.

"Oh! And what can someone like you, who can't even Firebend do? Even Zu-Zu can do better than you and that says a lot" replied Azula.

"I can do more than you think Azula and I am more than happy to show you" retorted Naruto.

"Is that so…" said Azula as an evil smirk appeared on her face, "…well that sounds like a challenge to me and I be more than happy to answer."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai…do you accept or are you too scared to face a real Firebender?" challenge Azula, adding the exact insult to get Naruto riled up, which worked.

"Fine I accept" responded Naruto, who was too angry at Azula right now to think clearly.

"No Naruto don't you can't win against Azula you get hu-" warned Ty Lee, but was interrupted by Azula.

"Quiet Ty Lee, he accepted my challenge and he can't back out of it now…not unless he wants to be disgraced…well is it _whiskers_?" said Azula as she turned from Ty Lee to Naruto with a cruel smile and emphasized the word whiskers.

"Like hell I will, let's do it here and now and get it over with" replied Naruto angrily, as he put Xiăo zi down in a safe place and then fell into a fighting stance.

"Oh no, we won't have it here, it just won't suit, we'll hold things off and give you time to train a bit more…not that it help though" said Azula with a smirk before continuing. "We'll have the duel in a fortnight's time…that way, no-one can say I didn't give you a sporting chance."

"Fine" replied Naruto not caring when or where he fought Azula.

After hearing Naruto's response, Azula just smirked and then walked away and was soon followed by Ty Lee and Mai. But not before both girls gave Naruto slightly worried glances, as they knew how skilled Azula was when it came to Firebending and how ruthless she could be. Hence they did not believe Naruto could win against Azula.

Once the girls finished looking back at Naruto, they quickly turned around and started to follow Azula again, leaving Naruto and Xiăo zi alone in the royal garden again.

-Several hours later in Naruto's room-

As Naruto sat in his room reading one of his scrolls on Fire bending that his father gave him, he suddenly heard the large double doors of his room opening. When he turned to see who opened the doors, he saw his adopted father Iroh enter, with Zuko closely following him.

"Naruto is it true? …Did you really accept and Agni Kai challenge from Azula?" asked Zuko.

"I did" replied Naruto.

"Naruto, why did you do such a thing? You're not yet ready for such a thing as you still need to train more in controlling your flames" spoke Iroh.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just that when I was training, Azula started to taunt me and then attack Xiăo zi and I got so angry at her that I couldn't think straight" said Naruto, where after he had calm down, he fully realized what he had gotten himself into.

At hearing this Iroh sighed, as he figured Azula had manipulated Naruto in some way into accepting her challenge. He had first heard of the challenge after the war council meeting ended, where Azula entered to throne room and told her father in front of everyone in the room, that she had challenged Naruto to an Agni Kai and he had accepted.

After hearing this Iroh had tried to interject, stating that both Azula and Naruto were too young to fight an Agni Kai. Unfortunately Ozai overruled him, stating that Azula was more than skilled enough to fight in an Agni Kai and since Naruto had accepted her challenge, the fight could not be stopped. After hearing this Iroh quickly raced to Naruto's room, where he was joined by Zuko, who had heard from Mai what had happened.

Like Ty Lee and Mai, Zuko did not believe Naruto could beat Azula, even though Naruto had told him not too long ago, that he could Firebend. It did not mean he could defeat Azula in a fight, as Azula was a Firebending prodigy, much like his Grandfather Fire Lord Azulon and would crush Naruto.

"Well what's done is done, as there is no point in worrying over something that has happened…Now we must prepare you for your match against Azula" stated Iroh.

"So you're going to help me train?" asked Naruto excitedly, thinking that his adopted father was going to teach him so cool new Firebending technique that would help him beat Azula.

"Of course… but first, let us sit down and have a nice hot cup of jasmine tea" said the former Fire General with a friendly smile. Upon seeing this, the two young boys just looked at him with disbelieving looks, with large sweats drops on the back of their head, wondering if Iroh was entirely right in the head at times.

-Two Weeks Later Agni Kai Chamber-

Currently waiting on the battle platform Princess Azula patiently waited for her adopted cousin/opponent Naruto to arrive. The chamber itself was filled with many spectators, since word had quickly spread about the upcoming battle between the Fire Lord's daughter and the adopted son of the former great general Iroh, better well known as the Dragon of the West.

The crowed itself was made up of many people, such as off duty servants, royal guards, along with noble men and women, as well as important military officers.

Many of course were certain that Azula would win, given how it was well know that she was a highly gifted Firebending prodigy. But still there were those who had to support Naruto, such as the servants and some of the guards. Since the young blonde had become rather popular among the more lower class people in the palace.

Also among the crowd were the young crown Prince Zuko, who stood quietly next to his father, who had come to watch the fight, to see his daughter defeat his brother's "_son_" and show him his place.

As Zuko kept a look out for Iroh and Naruto to show, he also notice Mai and Ty Lee, who stood next to their own families, who came to watch the battle between the two members of the royal family.

Soon enough, the large double doors to the Chamber opened up, where Iroh and Naruto and their personal guards entered the large chamber together.

When the small group entered the Chamber and began to walk towards the battle platform, a large amount of whispering began, where many people stared at the group or more precisely, at Naruto, who looked fairly ragged and dirty."

Naruto of course ignored the stares and whispers of the crowd, where he focused on Azula at the other end of the platform, who smirked confidently, as Naruto neared the platform.

Once Naruto and Iroh and their guards reached the platform, Naruto lifted Xiăo zi off his shoulder and handed him to his father, who in turn gently placed the little monkey on his own shoulder. After which Iroh then knelt down to Naruto and placed both hands of Naruto's shoulders.

"Now remember your Firebending basics Naruto, as well as what else I taught you…they are your greatest weapons, no matter who you face against."

"I will dad" replied Naruto with a serious look,

"Good Luck Naruto", spoke Hu in his usual gruff voice and nodded to the young blonde.

"Show her and the rest of these snobs, what you're capable of" said Zhang, with an encouraging grin behind his masked helmet, as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. (1)

"You can count on it" replied Naruto with his own grin, after which Iroh and the guards went over to stands, where Iroh stood next to his brother Ozai in the front row, while Naruto walked up the small stairs of the platform.

Once Naruto was on the platform, Azula spoke up.

"Well looks like you finally showed up, and are even dressed in a style that suits your class, although I must say, I was half expecting you to back out or run away."

"As if" replied Naruto as he narrowed his eyes,

"Well it doesn't matter now, as this won't take very long, since you can't use any of your Ninja tricks in an Agni Kai match and by the time I done with you. Not even Uncle Iroh will be able to stand looking at you" said Azula with a sadistic looking smirk.

Naruto of course didn't retort to this, and he just narrowed his eyes, where he and Azula then turned their back to one another and knelt down and waited for the match observer to begin the match.

As the crowed waited for the match to begin, Ozai decided to taunt his brother a little.

"I do hope that your_ son_ can put up a fight, for if not, this will not be much of a battle."

"You need not worry about Naruto, my brother, as he is more than capable of handling himself" replied Iroh with serious look on his face.

"We shall see" replied Ozai, as he kept his eyes on the two youth, not really believing his brother, as he was certain that his daughter would easily defeat the mongrel that his brother brought into their family.

Soon after the, the match observer began the battle, where the two youths stood up and took up fighting stances when they turned to face each other.

Azula quickly started things off by sending a large red and orange fire ball at Naruto, seeing the large fireball coming at him, Naruto immediately jump to the left to avoid Azula's fire ball.

After seeing that Naruto had avoid her first attack, Azula fired another fireball at Naruto, who quickly ducked under the ball of fire just when it was about to hit him.

"Huh, I see Uncle has taught you how to duck and run around like a coward, but I doubt he taught you what a real Firebender can do…so allow me to show you" spoke Azula. After which she thrust both her fists forward and launched a massive ball of fire at the blonde haired prince.

As the ball of Fire came at him, Naruto knew he couldn't sidestep of suck under the large fire ball this time. So he quickly jump up high into the air and flipped over the Fireball, just as it was about to hit him, narrowly avoiding it.

"Whoa! Close one" said Naruto out loud.

"You like that! …Well here's some more" said Azula, as she fire yet another massive fireball with both her fists.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid this attack, Naruto quickly took up a defensive stance, that his father taught him where just at the attack was about to hit him. He brought down his hand in a downward like slash, causing the Fireball to split in two and fly past him on either side of him.

Natural after seeing this, Azula and many others in the crowd of spectators, were of course surprised at Naruto using an advance Fire blocking technique.

"Looks like I underestimated you slightly whiskers, but let see you try block all of these!" cried Azula, as she fired three more large Fireballs.

Naruto of course quickly avoided the three fireballs in a series of impressive acrobatic skills, which was thanks not only to his Shinobi training, but also from all the times he played with Ty Lee.

"Not bad Naruto, but it'll take more than just fancy dodging to win this fight" stated Azula, as she prepared to fire another set of Fireballs.

"At this comment Naruto just smirked and replied, "Oh you were fighting? I didn't think we were getting serious yet, I thought we were just getting warmed up."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" stated Azula, as she fire yet another set of Fireballs at Naruto, who of course continue to dodge them as they came at him.

"Come on Azula is that all you got?" said Naruto with a smile, as she sidestepped yet another fireball.

Annoyed by what Naruto said, Azula quickly move forward towards Naruto on the platform, where once he was only a few feet away from her. She did a wide spinning kick and unleashed and wide blazing arc of fire at Naruto, who, quickly jumped up high into the air to avoid the fire attack.

"Is that really all you got? …As I gotta say I'm disappointed, they'll call anyone a prodigy these days" taunted Naruto after he landed on the ground where he saw that he was getting to Azula.

"Not even close" retorted Azula angrily, as she narrowed her eyes and fired a stream of Fire at Naruto, who narrowly avoided it.

"Missed again..." taunted Naruto after he avoided the attack, "…I have to say I thought you were better than this, even Zuko can do better than you right now."

"Damn you!" cried Azula angrily, where she fired another fireball at him. As she was starting to lose her cool, at how Naruto was avoiding all her attack and making her look like a fool, while at the same time insinuating that Zuko was better than her.

Naruto of course quickly ducked under the fireball and then got back up on his feet, where he then continued to taunt his female cousin.

"You missed again! …Yesh! Azula, you're getting sloppy, very sloppy"

"Shut up you filthy peasant!" cried the angry Azula, who was infuriated at how Naruto was continuing mocking her and how he continued to avoid all her attacks, making her look incompetent.

Naruto of course smiled at seeing, this as it was nice to give Azula a taste of her own medicine, given how much she would taunt and mock him and Zuko over the months.

But even still, his taunting of her was not just to get back at Azula for all the things she did to him over the months. His taunts were actuality part of the strategy that his father had come up with to help him with against Azula.

-Flashback to two weeks ago-

_After dodging a fireball from Iroh, Naruto quickly looked up and saw another ball of Fire heading for him, forcing him to jump up high into the air to avoid it._

_This of course continue for several more minutes, until Iroh decided that it was time to take a break and have a nice cup of tea, as well as stating that he needed to take a break, Since he wasn't as young as he used to be, as they had been at this for several hours._

_As Iroh poured himself and Naruto some tea, Naruto decided to ask Iroh a question._

"_Dad…why are you having me do all this? I thought you were going to teach me some advance Firebending moves to beat Azula."_

_Iroh of course did not answer straight away, where he slowly took another sip of his tea, although when he finished drinking, he then looked at his adopted son._

"_What I'm teaching you Naruto is something much more important than Firebending", answered Iroh, before taking another sip of his tea._

"_What? By moving around and avoiding attacks!" said Naruto, as he found the whole idea rather silly._

"_Yes" replied Iroh simply._

"_But what good will that do me when Azula is trying the roast me alive with her flames" stated Naruto, as he still didn't understand what his adopted father was thinking._

"_Then let me show you" answered Iroh, where he then went over to Xiăo zi, who was happily eating some nuts that Iroh had given him earlier, where he then whispered to the little monkey. Who just went "eek" in agreement, when Iroh finish whispering, who then turned to Naruto again._

"_Now Naruto I want you to try and catch Xiăo zi" _

"_Huh?" stated Naruto in confusion._

"_I want you to try and catch Xiăo zi" repeated Iroh with a smile._

"_But why?" asked Naruto, not getting why his adopted father wanted him to catch Xiăo zi_

"_Just humor an old man" spoke the former general as he smiled at his son, who just sighed and did what his father asked him and attempted to catch the little monkey. Who quickly jumped away and scampered a few feet away from Naruto, where it then turned around a grinned cheekily at him._

_Frowning at this Naruto walked over to and held out his hand in an attempted to pick the little monkey up, "Come here Xiăo zi, you know I won't hurt you."_

_Xiăo zi of course just grin again and then race straight at Naruto, avoiding his hand and running right between his legs, causing Naruto to fall on the ground as he tried to catch Xiăo zi._

"_Dammit…_ _Xiăo zi come back here!" cried the annoyed Naruto, as he picked himself up and chased after his pet monkey._

_This of course continued for the next hour or so, where Naruto continued to chase after Xiăo zi all around the small clearing in his attempted to capture the little monkey. But each and every time Xiăo zi would avoid Naruto's attempts, as thanks to his small size, the little monkey was quite fast and very agile, making him very difficult to catch_

_Seeing this of course, proved to be excellent entertainment for Iroh as he chuckled each time Naruto failed to catch Xiăo zi and fell to the ground._

_After about an hour and a half of this, Naruto eventually collapsed from exhaustion, where he fell to the ground on his back and started panting in attempt to catch his breath._

_Seeing that Naruto no longer had the energy to continue chasing after him, Xiăo zi went over to Iroh and climbed up Iroh robes and onto his shoulder, where he then held out his small little paw._

_Smiling at this, Iroh then took out some __Bacui Berries from his sleeve and handed them to __Xiăo zi, who squealed in delight, as __Bacui Berries were his favourite._

_After giving __Xiăo zi__ the Bacui Berries, Iroh then walked over to Naruto, who was still lying on the ground trying to catch his breath._

_When Naruto looked up at his father, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he saw __Xiăo zi munching on some of the berries Iroh had given him, as he couldn't believe that his friend had "sold" him out for __Bacui Berries._

"_Pant, Pant…traitor…Pant, Pant" stated the tried Naruto, as he glared at the little monkey on Iroh's shoulder, who ignored Naruto remark and continued to eat his berries._

"_Well Naruto, do you now understand what I've been trying to teach you?" asked Iroh with an amused smile as he looked down at Naruto._

"_No" replied Naruto._

"_Well then allow me to explain further", replied Iroh, where he then sat down on the ground next to Naruto. _

"_Tell me, how do you feel right now?" said Iroh._

"_Tried" replied Naruto._

"_Anything else?" asked Iroh._

"_Annoyed I guess" _

"_Do you feel frustrated and even angry a little?" asked Iroh._

"_A little I guess", replied Naruto, as he was a bit frustrated and had gotten a little angry, as he kept missing Xiăo zi._

"_Ah well now you know how Azula will feel, when you use this against her" stated Iroh, where in return he got a slightly confused looked from Naruto, and decided to explain further._

"_You see Naruto, any technique I can teach you to help in your fight against Azula, will do you no good, as you've yet to fully master the basics of Firebending, because your flames are much stronger than most. Hence any advance moves I could teach you would be worthless unless you have fully mastered the basics first, which will be impossible right now given the time we have before your match. This is why I' am training you how to dodge your opponents attacks, as this type of training __can help you increase your speed and reaction time, as avoiding attacks are the most more important thing you can do when in a fight. As the more an enemy's attacks miss you, the weaker they become, since attacking takes much more energy than avoiding an attack dose, not to mention the fewer injuries you have the betters."_

"_So you want me to wear Azula out?" asked Naruto, as he started to understand what his father was trying to tell him._

"_That is one possible way to beat her, as given your level now and even with your White Flames, it is unlikely you could beat Azula in a head to head fight. Since she has a great deal of natural skill and has been training for several years. While you Naruto, have only been training for a few months and a man who had train for years to fight with a wooden sword, will always beat a novice with a metal sword."_

_At hearing this Naruto nodded his head in understanding, as it did make sense, but still he was curious about something else._

"_You said that if I continue to dodge Azula's attacks that wearing her out was one possible way to beat her. Meaning that there is another way to beat her by using this strategy" stated Naruto, where Iroh just nodded and smile, as Naruto was becoming more astute._

"_Yes there is, for you see like in all the bending arts, a bender must be both focused and in control of oneself when they bend an element. This is especially important for Firebenders, since Fire is alive, and if not controlled, then their powers will go out of control. Hence if you continue to dodge Azula's attacks, like when you continued to fail to catch __Xiăo zi__, she can become frustrated and even angered. This then opens up the chance that she will make a mistake, allowing you an opening to exploit and defeat her when she is unprepared."_

_After hearing this, Naruto nodded in understanding, after which the two of them shared some more tea with one another and then later continued their training._

-End Flashback-

Sadly though, despite his plan in getting Azula angry, working, Azula was still able to maintain some self-control over herself, and focused herself on Naruto, where she sent several different Fireballs at Naruto all at once. Where give how close she was to him now, it left him with little room to go other than to jump to the left hand corner of his side of the platform, leaving him cornered, with nowhere else to go.

"Now I have you!" said the furious Azula, as she stood directly in front of Naruto and fired a powerful Fire blast at him.

Fortunately though, Naruto was able to avoid the attack, where just as Azula was about to fire her attack, he jumped up into the air and flipped over Azula and landed behind her, where he then quickly did a leg sweep, causing Azula to fall forward.

But before Azula could hit the ground, the Fire Princess quickly brought her hands forward and used it to help her flip herself back onto her feet and landing at the edge of the corner of the platform, barely keeping herself from fall off it.

After quickly regaining her balance, Azula immediately spun herself around and fired a powerful stream of Fire at Naruto. She then followed the Fire stream up with several more Fireballs and a powerful blazing arc, forcing Naruto to retreat back to the other end of the platform, (the side Azula started at).

Once Naruto was at the other end of the platform, Azula quickly calmed herself down, as she realized that Naruto had been taunting her. So that she would get angry and lose control of herself and make a mistake. A tactic she herself had often used on Zuko on several occasions, when they spared with one another

After calming herself, Azula immediately smirked at Naruto, "Nice try whiskers, but it'll take more than simply tricks like that to beat me."

Seeing how Azula had realized what he was doing Naruto narrowed his eyes, he wasn't surprised that Azula had figured out his strategy, as she was no-one's fool. But still he had hoped that he could keep Azula angry and frustrated enough that she wouldn't figure out the truth until it was too late.

"Now that I've realized your pitiful little strategy, you're finished!" cried Azula, where she sent a large powerful blast of fire at Naruto.

When Naruto saw the blast of Fire coming at him, he decided that it was finally time to fight back, where he immediately took up a fighting stance and fired a small but powerful blast of White Fire.

Although the blast was medium size, the force of the blast pushed Naruto back a slightly, but thanks to his training with his father he held in stance.

After Naruto fired his White Flames it crashed right into Azula's flames, where it caused a small explosion, causing the people who were watching the fight to bring up their arms to protect themselves from the heat of the flames.

After the explosion of fire, Azula was of course shocked, not only because Naruto had Firebend, but because his flames were pure white. Something that she had never seen or heard before, and if that wasn't enough, Naruto's white flames did not burn out like hers did, they in fact continued to burn on the ground.

Thankfully as well, since the explosion was so small, the flames did not go very far, where no-one who was watching the fight was hit by the flames and burnt by them.

As Azula slowly got over her shock of Naruto Firebending, as well as seeing his White Flames, she barely registered the three balls of White Fire flying towards her.

Upon seeing the three balls of White Fire coming at her, Azula barely avoided them by dropping down to the floor on her stomach.

As the three balls of fire went by her, she could feel the heat on her back coming from the balls of fire that flew by her. The heat was of course immense, where they nearly lit back of her clothes on fire. After which the balls of fire then hit the large double doors that Naruto and Iroh walked through earlier, and burned right through them leaving large holes in them, upon which the flames then fell to the floor, where they continued to burn.

"_What is going on, what are those flames…how can that vagabond even use flames like that?_" thought Azula with anger and confusion, as it made no sense to her, that a mere commoner like Naruto could use flames as powerful as those one.

After avoiding Naruto's attack, Azula quickly picked herself up and attempted to strike back by firing a large stream of fire at Naruto, who quickly countered by firing his own stream of fire at her. When the two flames met, Naruto's flames almost instantly consumed Azula's flames to make them stronger and headed straight towards her.

Seeing the flames coming at her, Azula knew she could not avoid them in time and closed her eyes, just as they were about to hit her. Naruto stopped his flames and put them out along with the flames he fired earlier, which were still burning.

When Azula did not feel Naruto's flames burning her body, she opened her eyes to see Naruto putting his white flames out.

"What did you do? Why didn't you finish me off?" asked Azula in confusion, as Naruto had her, and yet he stopped his attack.

"Because family shouldn't hurt family, I may not like you Azula and you may not like me either. But whether you like it or not we are family now and I won't hurt a member of my family, so let's end this fight now before either of us gets hurt" said Naruto , where he took a nonaggressive stance.

Upon hearing this, Iroh smiled with pride at his adopted son, as when he saw Naruto's attack about to hit Azula. He feared for the worst, but thankfully Naruto had stopped the attack before it could hit and most likely kill Azula. He was further proud of the fact that Naruto was trying to stop this madness from continuing, as he had never wanted this fight to happen to begin with and wanted it to stop and hoped Azula would listen to reason.

Sadly though Azula did not, where all she saw in Naruto's gesture was an opening to exploit, where she fired three more blasts of fire at Naruto, followed by a large fire arc.

Seeing the attacks coming at him, Naruto knew he couldn't intercept them all in time with his own flames. Not without losing control of his flames and hitting large numbers of the spectators watching the fight. So he decided that the only choice he had was to dodge them, where he used his high acrobatical skills to avoid the flames.

When Azula saw this, a small sinister smile appeared on her face, as she realized something.

"I must admit Naruto, when I first saw those flames of yours I began to worry, but now I see despite how powerful they are, you still can't fully control them. That's why you tried to make me angry and lose focus, so that it would be easier for you to take me out. You need to take a solid stance before you can fire your flames, due to the backlash of firing them" stated Azula.

Naruto of course did not respond to Azula's remark, as he knew she was right, since his Firebending was limited, given how he didn't have his it for very long.

For the next few minutes Naruto was once again on the defensive, where he continued to avoid Azula's attacks. Who slowly moved towards Naruto, while firing her flames, limiting the area of space he had to move around.

"But do you know what the funny thing is…?" asked Azula as she continued to send blasts of fire at Naruto. "…if you hadn't stopped your flames when you had me, you would've won. But instead like the weakling that you are, you stopped them…I guess you really are just like Uncle Iroh…soft and worthless."

Eventually though, Azula cornered Naruto at the left hand corner of the platform. "Nowhere to run now whiskers…" stated Azula's when she cornered Naruto, "...now burn!" she cried as she sent a powerful stream of fire at the cornered Naruto, which enveloped him.

"Naruto!" cried Zuko as he saw his sister fire the stream of fire at his adopted cousin.

"Naruto!" cried Ty Lee fearing that Azula had really killed Naruto, even Mai showed some concern for Naruto's safety after being enveloped by Azula's flames.

Ozai on the other hand smirked, believing that Naruto was now, "_Flawlessly done Azula_." Although his smirked quickly disappeared when he thought about the White Flames that Naruto created and wondered how on earth Naruto created them. Since they were clearly more powerful than any ordinary flames, furthermore the flames didn't burn out after Naruto fired them, in fact they continue to burn. As he thought about the flames more, Ozai began to wonder if his brother Iroh had taught Naruto how to create those flames. Since he refused to believe that some lowly commoner like Naruto could create such powerful flames like them by himself.

But when Ozai turned to his brother, instead of seeing Iroh breaking down or going into a furious rage at the "death" of his adopted son. He saw that his brother remained perfectly calm and not the least bit worried.

Confused at his brother's lack of concern, Ozai quickly turned back to the platform, where his eyes widen in surprise and confusion.

At the same time, after she had fired her attack and her flames had dissipated, Azula looked to see what was left of Naruto, but much to her confusion and shock, there was no body.

Azula of course knew that her flames weren't strong enough to completely destroy Naruto's body. Hence there had to be a body, yet there was no trace of him. Realizing that Naruto had to have avoided the attack somehow, Azula began to look around for Naruto, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Thinking that Naruto had to have used one of his Ninja tricks, Azula was about to call him out, stating that he couldn't beat her in proper Agni Kai and that he was a coward, in the hope that she could rile him up and lure him out.

But before she could do that, she suddenly heard Naruto voice from above her.

"Looking for me!"

When Azula and the rest of the spectators looked up, they saw Naruto floating in mid-air with white medium size flames sprouting from his hands.

Upon seeing this, everyone in the crowd including Ozai, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai couldn't believe that Naruto was pulling off Jet Propulsion. An advance Firebending move that even most Firebending masters would have difficulty doing, and yet he was doing at a level that none of them or anyone else in over a hundred years could do, using it to fly.

The only ones in the room, that weren't surprised at what Naruto was doing, were Iroh, his guards and Naruto's guards Hu and Zhang, since they all knew Naruto could do this.

When Ozai saw this, he immediately turned to his brother with a furious look, who in turn just smiled in amusement, as his brother stared angrily at him.

"You taught him how to do that, didn't you!" accused Ozai angrily; as he found in infuriating that a mere common born vagabond could pull of advance Firebending move that neither his daughter nor himself could do. (2)

"No I did not brother" replied Iroh with a smile.

"Don't lie to me Iroh, there's no possible way that that boy could do an advance level move like that and do it at that level that's he doing without some kind of special training", stated Ozai angrily.

"I'm afraid I telling you the truth brother, as Naruto discovered this by himself. Although I will admit I did give him some tips on helping him to maneuvers when flying and stay still in midair", answered Iroh with a smile, as he remembered when he first saw Naruto use the Jet propulsion skill.

-Flashback-

_As Iroh was walking to the training area outside the capital with his guards, he suddenly heard Naruto scream and then saw something fly very fast over them and then crash into something._

_Before Iroh or his men could wonder what flew by them, Hu and Zhang suddenly came running up to them, with concern looks on their faces._

"_Hu, Zhang what happened? What was that thing that flew by and where is Naruto?" asked Iroh._

"_Sir, that thing that you just saw, was Prince Naruto" replied Zhang, causing the former Dragon of the West to have a confused and slightly worried look on his face. After which he and his guards along with Hu and Zhang raced to where Naruto went._

_Soon enough the group found the young blonde, up in a large tree, tangled in several branches with a large bump on his head._

"_OOOOOHHHHH!" moaned the blonde haired Prince in pain, as he tried to shake away the stars that were dancing around his head at the moment._

"_Naruto are you all right?" asked Iroh._

"_Eh yea I think so, dad" replied Naruto, as he still tried to get the world to stop spinning._

"_Hold on, we'll come up and get you down" spoke Iroh, after which he asked Hu and Zhang to go up the tree and help his adopted son down._

_After a few minutes Naruto was back on the ground, thanks to the help of his two guards. After which Iroh decided to ask Naruto what happened._

"_So tell me Naruto, how is it that you got up in that tree? Were you blown back by your White Flames again, when you were practicing your Firebending?" asked Iroh with a slightly amused smirk on his face._

"_Eh not exactly" replied Naruto, "I was actually practicing a new technique that I came up with, that I thought it would help me in my fight against Azula._

"_Oh and what Technique would that be?" asked Iroh with general curiosity._

"_Well after all the times I was blow away when I was practicing my Firbendning. I thought maybe I could come up with a way where, not only could I use it to make me move around faster but also let me fly. But as you can see, I haven't exactly gotten the hang of it yet," said Naruto with his cheesy like grin. "But I promise before my fight with Azula, I will have it down and fly circles around her with it."_

_After hearing this, Iroh was of course surprised at what Naruto had said, since whether his son knew it or not, he was attempting a very advance technique. But even still he had to admit that Naruto idea did have merit, as his flames were indeed very powerful._

"_That is a very interesting idea you have Naruto, perhaps you can show me how well you have developed this technique of yours as perhaps there is something I know that could help you improve."_

_At hearing this, Naruto of course smiled as he was eager to show his father what he could do. After which the two of them along with their guards headed to the clearly, where they had been doing Naruto's training._

_Once they arrived in the centre of the clearing Naruto began to slowly summon his White Flames to his hands and pointed them to the ground. After doing so, he then slowly increased his flames powers making them grow where they slowly lifted him up a few feet into the air and then further and further up until he was at least twenty feet in the air._

_Upon seeing this, Iroh and his guards were of course amazed at Naruto being able to do an advance level Firebending move at this level, as it was something that most Firebending masters could never do. It was even more shocking to them given the fact that Naruto had only been able to Firebend a few months ago, and yet he had achieved something like this in only a couple of days ._

_But when Naruto tried to move around in the air he suddenly lost control of his flames, where he shot towards one of the nearby trees._

"_Naruto!" cried Iroh with worry, as he saw Naruto going to crash into the tree._

_Fortunately though, Naruto was ready this time, where he quickly pointed both his hands towards the ground and fired a quick burst of his flames. Allowing him to shoot himself up into the air and avoid the tree._

_After shooting himself slightly up into the air Naruto then started to fall down to the tree that he nearly hit. Although as he did, he grabbed onto one of the thick branches of the tree and stopped himself from falling. After which he then swung him off the tree and landed back onto the ground, where Iroh and the others ran over to him._

"_Naruto are you are you ok? Are you hurt?" asked the concern Iroh._

"_No I'm fine dad" replied Naruto has he brushed himself off, where Iroh just smiled with relief._

"_Like you guys saw, I don't have much control in mid-air; where I can't do much other than go up and down."_

"_Yes I can see that, well I think I can help you with that" replied Iroh, where he and Naruto began their new training._

-End Flashback-

At hearing his brother say how Naruto discovered the Jet propulsion skill by himself, Ozai grew even angrily, as he refused to believe it. Although when he thought about it more, he came to realize that Naruto was able to do it because of his White flames. Since he had seen how powerful they were from earlier and given how they were far stronger than ordinary flames, it would make sense from them to allow Naruto to fly.

As Iroh watch his young adopted son float in mid-air, he could help but find it funny, how Naruto was able to grasp his Jet propulsion skill so quickly. Yet he still had trouble doing ordinary Firebending moves, although it had still taken a while for Naruto to master the skill, where they trained right up till the last minute.

As everyone continued to gawk at Naruto being able to fly, none of them were more surprised than Azula as she continued stare at Naruto up in the air, since she still couldn't believe that Naruto was able to do this. But quickly enough, she got over her shock and fired a large ball of fire at Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto of course just smirked, where just before the ball of flames could hit him, he disappeared in a blur. After which the next thing anyone who was watching the fight saw, was Naruto appearing behind Azula and sweeping her legs from behind causing her to fall on her back.

The reason Naruto was able to do this was because, not only could his flames allow him to fly in the air. But also allow him to move at incredible speed due to their high velocity.

After which Naruto the stoop over her, ready to deliver the final blow.

"What are you waiting for…finish it!" declared the young Fire Princess, as she knew she was finished.

"I don't need to…I already won" stated Naruto where he looked match observer, "who just nodded.

"The battle is over…the winner is Prince Naruto!"

Upon the announcement of Naruto winning the match, the entire chamber broke up in a thunderous applause; the loudest of cheers of course came from the palace servants and off duty royal guards, who had cheered Naruto on from the beginning. Many of the noble families even joined in the applause, as they had been all been impressed with Naruto's skill, especially with his new White Flames. Others of course just remained shocked, as many of them couldn't believe that Naruto, a low class foreign orphan, who through a stork of luck was adopted into the royal family, defeated the Fire Lord's daughter Azula, a Firebending prodigy.

As Naruto heard the cheering people he could not help but smile, as people were finally starting to acknowledge him.

But when he held out his hand to lift Azula up, as an offer of friendship and respect for fighting so well, Azula smacked his hand away angrily.

"Don't touch me you filthy commoner! I don't want your pity!"

At this Naruto only shook his head in disappointment, and started to walk away towards his adopted father, who had walked up the platform with his guards and were heading towards them.

Once Azula was back up on her feet and saw Naruto with his back turned against her, the young princess saw a chance to strike back.

"Don't you ever turn your back against me peasant!" said the girl angrily, as her defeat to Naruto was still fresh on her mind, where she prepared to send a stream of fire at Naruto.

Seeing this, Iroh prepared to act and stop her attack, but before he could, his brother Ozai appeared behind her and grabbed hold of her shoulder and stopped from firing her attack.

"That's enough!" hissed Ozai angrily, as he was furious at how _his_ daughter lost to Naruto, "Do not shame me anymore than you already have!"

At this Azula relented, as she dared not disobey her father, although she did spare an angry glare at Naruto, who just sighed again with disappointed when he saw this. After which he then walked up to his adopted father and who was smiling proudly at him.

"Well done Naruto, I' am very proud of you" said Iroh.

"You fought very well Naruto" stated Hu, with a small smile

"You sure showed little Miss Princess, who was top dog", said Zhang lowly to Naruto, so that Azula and Ozai wouldn't hear him.

"EEK!" cried Xiăo zi, as he jumped off Iroh's shoulder and onto Naruto's and smiled at him, who then smiled in return and panted the little monkey softly on the head.

"Thanks you guys, I couldn't have done it, if it wasn't for your help."

For the next few minutes Iroh and his guards continued to congratulate Naruto on his victory. Although the congratulations soon came to an end, when Ozai came up to them and was accompanied by a seething Azula and a silent Zuko. Who gave the Naruto a quick smirk in congratulations, before go back to a neutral façade, when his father glanced at him.

At seeing this, Naruto smiled, as he knew how much his older cousin had wanted to see Azula be brought down a peg or two, given all the times, Azula teased and made fun of him.

"A most impressive battle" spoke Ozai with a neutral tone, although when he looked at Naruto, the young blonde could see the silent cold rage in his eyes. As the defeat of his prized daughter at the hands of a foreign commoner, was beyond insulting to him.

"Thanks you Fire Lord Ozai", replied Naruto in a respectful tone, as he knew what would happen if he spoke to his adopted Uncle in a disrespectful tone.

"Perhaps you could tell me _brother_, how your _son_ came to wield these White Flames?" asked Ozai, as he narrowed his eyes and looked at his older brother. Since he was certain, that Iroh had somehow taught Naruto how to create the White Flames.

This question of course did not surprise or worry Iroh, as he expect his brother to ask this, but before he could answer the Fire Lord, Naruto spoke up.

"The reason, why I can create my White flames is because of my Bloodline, Fire Lord Ozai" said Naruto.

"Bloodline?" spoke Ozai in surprise, where both Azula and Zuko looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Yes", lied Naruto, as this was a lie Iroh had come up with so to cover up Naruto's unique flames. Since Iroh knew that if Ozai knew the truth, he would try to use Naruto as some kind of human weapon against the other nations and bring about an untold amount of destruction about the lands.

Ozai of course knew about bloodlines, as when his brother returned to the Fire Nation with Naruto. He had him write up a report about the Elemental continuant and everything he learned about it and the warrior race that were called Shinobi. In the report it mentioned bloodlines and how they were only possessed by certain members in a Clan or family of Shinobi.

Zuko and Azula also of course knew about bloodlines, as Iroh and Naruto had mentioned it to them not long after Iroh returned to the Fire Nation with Naruto.

"And why exactly was I not informed of this when you first arrived?" asked Ozai with narrowed eyes.

"I'm afraid I did not know of Naruto abilities at the time, Naruto himself did not know until he started training with me to Firebend" answered Iroh, with a half lie.

At this Ozai narrowed his eyes further, although soon accepted the story, as like his brother, Ozai found the abilities of bloodlines interesting. He had also thought about sending an expedition to the Elemental continuant, in the hope of obtaining Shinobi's with some of these bloodlines. Since he believed that they would be highly useful in their war against the Earth Kingdom.

But now it seemed that fate had decided to send them Naruto, who possessed one of these bloodlines, which allowed him to conjure powerful White Flames that could overpower and consume all other Fire and destroy anything they hit, along with who knew what else.

As Ozai stared at Naruto with a calculating look, he began to ponder on how he could use Naruto and his White Flames. Since he found the idea of have a group of elite Firebenders with the ability to create powerful White Flames highly appealing. As the Fire Lord thought about this, he grew to like the idea more and more. Although as he did, he began to wonder how he could do this, as given what he knew about bloodlines, he knew they couldn't be taught to other people. The abilities of bloodlines could only be inherited by the children of those who wielded them.

But as he thought about this, an idea suddenly appeared in his head, where he then looked at Naruto and then to his daughter, who was still glaring at the young blonde. It was then that a small dark smirk appeared on his face, which made Iroh and Naruto become slightly worried.

"_If I can't get the boy to teach other how to create these flames of his, perhaps, I can breed them out of him_", thought Ozai darkly. Despite the fact, that he found the very idea of mixing the royal blood of his family, with the blood of a foreign commoner, appalling. Ozai believed that the rewards were more than worth the price, as combine Azula's natural talent with Naruto's White Flames and the two of them could breed an unstoppable force of Firebenders

But even still, given what had happened here, he knew that his daughter would violently resist the idea of marrying Naruto and he was certain that both Iroh and Naruto himself would also object it. Hence he decided that he would find some way of getting the two of them two wed, whether it was through force or through manipulation. It didn't even matter to him if the two of them weren't in love; all he wanted was for them to produce children with Naruto abilities.

As Ozai continued to think over his idea, Mai and Ty Lee walked over to the group to congratulate both Naruto and Azula on fighting so well.

"Azula, Naruto you two were great! You were all whoosh, pow, waagghh, whuff and vvrrooooo!" stated Ty lee as she swung her arms around excitedly, where after seeing Azula upset. She then went to hug Azula in an attempted to console her on lost and say that it was ok. But before she could, Azula pushed her away angrily.

"Don't touch me! I don't want your sympathy" stated Azula angrily, after which she then stormed off.

Seeing this, Ty Lee went after her friend in the hope of cheering her up, but before she left she went over to Naruto and gave him a strong hug. This of course caused Naruto to blush, since it was the first time a girl had ever hugged him like that.

"I glad you're safe, you were great whiskers" she whispered into Naruto's right ear before she let go of him, using the nickname she would call him from time to time.

"_Ah, to be young_" thought Iroh with a smile, when he saw the blush on his adopted son's face, when Ty Lee hugged him.

Mai also turned to join Ty Lee in going after Ty Lee, but not before giving Naruto a small smile and saying "Not bad Naruto", before turning to go after Ty Lee and Azula.

At this Naruto only smiled, after which he and his adopted father and their guards excused themselves from Ozai and walked off the platform, where they were greeted by many of the spectators. Who all wanted to congratulate Naruto on his win and say how impressed they were with his new powers and his skill.

Soon after, Naruto and his father were able to escape the crowed and went to Iroh's room to celebrate in their own way, by having some tea and a friendly game of Pai Sho.

N/A.

(1). Hu and Zhang, are Naruto's personal guards, go back to the pervious Chapter to learn about them.

(2). Now for those of you who may state that this is untrue, that Ozai can indeed use his flames to fly. I believe it be more correct to say that he and Jeong Jeong were only able to fly with their flames because Sozin's comet was enhancing their powers. Sure Azula pulled it off when she attacked the gang at the Western Air temple, but she could only use short blasts and couldn't use it continually like Ozai and Jeong Jeong did in the final episodes. Also we never see anyone else do it before then and it would explain how the Fire nation invaded the Air temples. Since at the time they attacked the temples, Sozin's comet had appeared, where they most likely could've used the Jet Propulsion move to fly up to the temples.

Well Another Chapter of White Fire Prince dusted, hoped you all enjoyed the fight between Naruto and Azula and how Naruto used his flames. Also sorry about the Chapter being about a week late, it was just several things came where when I finished, I was just too tired to write.

Now in the next Chapter will involve Naruto learning that he can bend more than one element, which one will be answered in the next Chapter. He and Zuko will also leave the capital for a while and train with new master together and in another fighting art. What fighting art and what master will be answered also in the next Chapter as well.

Again hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, so please read and review, as I like to hear your opinions of it. Please note that I will answer your all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Also as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people and I'm sorry, but I'm doing the best I can with what I got.


	5. Chapter 5

**White Fire Prince**

**Chapter Five: ****Air**

This story was adopted by me, although the idea belongs to Weasleyrule as he was the one that thought of it, with a few changes from me, but he was still kind enough to let me give it a try at the story.

"_Thinking/Flashback"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar what so ever or any of the Characters the only Character I own are my OC's**

**Now given how some readers fail to read to what I say at the bottom of my Chapters, I've decided to write this message in bold at the top of the Chapter. This way no-one will have the exuse of not seeing my messages and if you still miss it, well then that's not my fault I gave you all a chance. The message of course deals in regard to the links of images, since many of kept asking about them, even though I stated my times at the bottom of my latest Chapters. Now as you all know, fanfic disabled the ability to make links with other sites. **

**Since then simply clicking on the addresses no longer works, but regardless the addresses themselves are useable, meaning that to see the pictures all you have to do is copy and paste the address of one of my imagines to the taskbar (i.e. the small box at the top that says www. bahbahbah .com). After doing that and pressing enter the image you are looking for will appear.**

Previously on White Fire Prince:

"_I'm glad you're safe, you were great whiskers" she whispered into Naruto's right ear before she let go of him, using the nickname she would call him from time to time._

"_**Ah, to be young**__" thought Iroh with a smile, when he saw the blush on his adopted son's face, when Ty Lee hugged him._

_Mai also turned to join Ty Lee in going after Ty Lee, but not before giving Naruto a small smile and saying "Not bad Naruto", before turning to go after Ty Lee and Azula._

_At this Naruto only smiled, after which he and his adopted father and their guards excused themselves from Ozai and walked off the platform, where they were greeted by many of the spectators. Who all wanted to congratulate Naruto on his win and say how impressed they were with his new powers and his skill._

_Soon after, Naruto and his father were able to escape the crowed and went to Iroh's room to celebrate in their own way, by having some tea and a friendly game of __Pai Sho_.

-With Naruto-

Almost two years after the fight between him and Azula, things for the now eleven year old Naruto had gone fairly smoothly in fact in some ways they improved.

After a year of hard training under his adopted father, Naruto's Firebending skills had improved greatly from the time of his battle with Azula. He could now control his flames better without them blasting him away. His skill in flying also improved greatly, where he could fly in the sky at even greater speed and manoeuvre better when flying. Although he still had trouble making sharp turns and in landing, especially if he was flying at high speed, where he had more than one crash landing.

After his fight with Azula, Naruto had also become the hero of the Palace servants and the lower class guards. For he had won an important battle between the common class and the higher class, where he had soundly defeated Azula in front of everyone in fair battle and proven that even a common born boy could defeat a member of the Royal family.

After the battle the servants and many of the guards went out of their way to pay their respects, by offering anything he could want and calling him by his official title and even bowing to him. Naruto of course felt uncomfortable when they did all this, but knew he couldn't do anything about it, since they looked up to him.

Naruto's reputation among the more noble families also grew immensely, where many noble families started to treat him with more respect. Some of them even invited him over to their homes for dinner or to introduce him to their families, or to be exact, their daughters.

This of course did not surprise Naruto, since his adopted father Iroh had explained to him. That once he revealed his White Flames, many noble families would try and sway Naruto into joining with him, by offering one of their daughters hand in marriage or better yet, have their daughter draw him to them. Allowing them to not only elevate their family's status, but also allow them to try and learn the secret to his unique Firebending, furthering their status in the Fire Nation.

But with many noble families treating him with more respect, there were still those who treated him with distain. Since to them, Naruto had humiliated the noble class by defeating Azula. Furthermore, many were jealous of Naruto's ability to create White Flames, which were clearly more powerful than ordinary fire and felt that he was undeserving of such power.

Naruto of course ignored these people, since his father had once told him that people can often be jealous of others. Who can do things that they cannot and that it was best to just ignore them.

Surprisingly Azula made no real attempt to avenge her loss to Naruto; in fact for the most part the female Firebender ignored Naruto and went out of her way to avoid him. It was only later that Naruto learned from Mai, that Fire Lord Ozai had ordered his daughter to leave him alone and to not try anything against him.

This news of course surprised Naruto, since the blonde was certain that if anyone wanted him to pay for defeating Azula, it would be his _Uncle_. Given how he had defeated his prized daughter in front of most of the royal court. He even later heard that relations between father and daughter soured a bit, due to some argument that happened between the two. What exactly the argument was about, no-one knew. But regardless of her father's orders, Azula made sure to make Naruto pay in some way, where she made sure that both Ty Lee and Mai were around her as much as possible and limited Naruto's time with them.

This of course hurt Naruto greatly, since he hardly ever got to see either of his female friends. But fortunately he still had Zuko and Xiăo zi to hang around with, as well as his adopted father, his personal guards Zhang and Hu and some of the Palace servants and guards.

Another thing that changed over the past year was his relationship with Ozai, where the Fire Lord, actually treated him with some measure of respect and was actually courteous to Naruto, and spoke to him at times in a respectful tone. He even stop making snide remarks about Naruto being common born and complimented him. He also had Naruto and Azula spar with one another once a week under his direct supervision, under the guess of improving both their Firebending.

To most people, these attempts by Ozai where signs of him warming up to Naruto, but these were in fact just ways to learn more about Naruto White Flames

Both Iroh and Naruto quickly realized what Ozai true intentions were, which was why Iroh always made sure that he was with Naruto when he went to have his spars with Azula. So to make sure that things would not go too far between the two of them and to make sure that his brother did not try anything on Naruto.

But what neither of them knew was that Ozai had a secondary objection. He hoped to use the spars as a way for Azula and Naruto to become closer with one another, where he could eventually arrange a marriage between the two of them.

Unfortunately that plan was failing miserably, where all the sparing did was enflame the rivalry between the two cousins even more. It of course didn't help matters, that Azula utterly resented the idea of marrying Naruto, especially after her humiliating defeat to Naruto in front of most the palace and the noble families. The fact that she lost to a _lowly _commoner still burned her, especially since Naruto possessed flames that could easily overcome her own flames. This heated rivalry and dislike of her adopted cousin was the result of the dispute between the father and daughter, where Ozai wanted her to get closer to him, while she wanted nothing more than to defeat and kill him.

Currently Naruto was walking through the palace looking for his father, who he was supposed to meet for training. After looking in the usual places his father like to go in the palace, Naruto decided to see if he was in his room. Accompanying Naruto as always was Xiăo zi, who sat on Naruto's shoulder.

Once they arrived at his adopted father's room Naruto knocked on his door. But sfter receiving no reply, Naruto opened the double doors and look in to make sure.

When Naruto entered the room he found that his adopted father wasn't in his room and guessed that he was probably still in the war council meeting with the Fire Lord and the other Generals.

Deciding to wait here until his father returned, Naruto went over to the large bookshelf in his father's room, which was filled with various books and scrolls that his father had collected over the years.

At the same time Xiăo zi jumped off Naruto's shoulder and went over and to a small table filled with fruit and began to munch on a red apple.

Not knowing how long he would have to wait until his adopted father's return Naruto decided to look at some of the scrolls and maybe try out a new Firebending move and practice it before his father returned.

After taking a scroll and opening it, Naruto was surprised to see that the scroll he had found was not a Firebending scroll like he thought, instead it was an Airbending scroll. (1)

"_An Airbending scroll, but where did dad find this? And why would he even have this?_" Naruto thought in surprise, since Airbenders were basically extinct.

Naruto of course knew about Airbenders from his father, since before coming to the Fire Nation, Iroh had made sure Naruto knew the true history of the four great nations and not the Fire Nation propaganda version.

From what Naruto remembered about the Air nomads, they were the smallest of the four Nations. Yet they were a peaceful people who were deeply spiritual and lived in harmony with nature. They were also the only nation whose population was made up entirely of benders.

From what his adopted father had told him, they lived on large temples that were built on mountain tops, hidden away in high mountain ranges and traveled around on flying bison. Who were also said to be the first beings to Airbend, much like how Dragons were the first to Firebend. Naruto had also heard from his father that in many ways the Air Nomads were like him (Naruto), where they were fun-loving and had a strong sense of humor.

Yet despite their peaceful nature, they were not safe from the war, where a hundred years ago in the first years of the War. Fire Lord Sozin launched a devastating attack on the Air Nomads, where according to Fire Nation history; Fire Lord Sozin marched his army to face the Air Nomad army and defeated them in a great battle. But the truth was Fire Lord Sozin attacked the Air Nomads in a coordinated and unprovoked surprise attack on their temples, where he had his armies massacre every Air Nomad, right down to the last child.

According to his adopted father, the reason why Sozin had ordered this mass genocide of the Air Nomads was all to get one person…the Avatar. The only person in the world, who has the ability to master all four of the elemental Bending arts. Yet despite wiping out most of the Air Nomads, the Avatar somehow escaped and hasn't been seen in over a hundred years.

This was of course something Naruto hated about his new home, not only because they started a pointless war to conqueror the other nations. But also because they wiped out an entire people, something Naruto found was inexcusable.

As Naruto looked at the scroll, he found several of the Airbenidng moves to be pretty cool and wondered if he could incorporate some of the moves with his firebending.

Deciding to try one of the moves out and see how it felt like. Naruto slowly started to do the moves done on the scroll. (2)

Just as he finished doing the move, a large gush of air erupted from his hands. At the same time, the door to the room opened up and the person was blow out of the room, just as he entered it.

When Naruto saw what he had done and, he immediately looked up and saw that the person he had blown out of the room was his adopted father Iroh.

"Dad! Are you ok?" Naruto cried as he raced over to Iroh, who had smashed into the wall behind him.

"OOOhhhhh, I'm afraid not…as I don't believe I will ever be able to dance the same way again."

As soon as Naruto heard his father say this he smiled, knowing he was ok, "That might be a good thing dad; as to be honest your moves weren't exactly that great."

"What?" said Iroh in a mock and overdramatic tone, as Naruto helped him back up. "I will have you know, that when I was young I was praised by all for my camelephant strut."

"Yeah maybe back before the war started" Naruto said with a smile as he led his father back into the room and helped him to a nearby seat.

"I'm old, but I'm not that old" Iroh said with a smile. "But if you don't mind could you tell me what happened? As one minute I was opening the door and the next, I was making a rather impressive imitation of a Messenger Hawk. At least until I had the ill fortune of bumping into the wall."

"Ehhh, sorry that was kind of my fault. You see I came here looking for you, since we were supposed to train today. But I couldn't find you, so I decided to wait here until you showed up and maybe look at some of the scrolls you had in the wall."

"What scroll did you look at?"

"This" Naruto said as he showed his father the Airbending scroll. "How do you have this?"

"I came across this scroll when I was campaigning in the Earth Kingdom and decided to keep it, so that it wouldn't be destroyed."

"But how was I able to Airbend just now? I thought only the Avatar could use the other bending arts…wait I can't be the Avatar, can I?" Naruto asked, as he knew about the Avatar from his father when they were first traveling to the Fire Nation.

"No I don't believe so Naruto, you're much too young and the last know Avatar was said to have come from the Air Nomads, and lived over a hundred years ago and disappeared right before the war started."

"But he would be long dead by now and you said that right after the Avatar dies he or she is reborn."

"Yes, but if that was true the Avatar would have been reborn in the Water tribe and then the Earth Kingdom. Neither of which happened, which is why the Fire Nation believes he is still alive somewhere or was simply never reborn in Air Nomads."

"But if that's true then how am I able to Airbend?"

At this question Iroh remained silent as he tried to think of way to explain how Naruto could Airbend.

Eventually though he remembered something and quickly went over to his bookshelf and took one of the large books from it and opened it up.

For the next few minutes Naruto watched his father look through the book, scanning each page for only a few seconds before turning to the next page.

Seeing this, Naruto naturally asked his father what he was looking for in the book, but surprising his father ignored him and continued to look through the book.

After a few minutes of searching though, Naruto heard his father cry in triumph.

"Yes I believe this explains everything."

"What is it dad? What did you find?"

"I believe I found the reason why you're able to use both Airbending and Firebending."

"How? What is that book?"

"This book is something I picked up right before I found you Naruto. You see according to this book, your people are born with a naturally affinity for a specific element, much like how people from the Fire Nation can Firebend. But unlike the Four Great Nations your people's affinity for elements is defined genetically, not by one's nationality, also unlike benders your people can use more than one element. I believe you have an affinity for Wind, which is how you're able to Airbend. It also explains why you were unable to Firebend until the Kyuubi gave you the ability."

"So because I have a natural affinity for Wind and because I come from the elemental continent I can bend both Fire and Wind?"

"Yes, although it also possible that you also have a hidden talent for Airbending as well, which would explain how you did it naturally just now."

"This is awesome!" Naruto cheered, as he thought about all the different thing he could do once he could learn to Airbend. But as he was cheering, a sombre look appeared on his father face, seeing this, Naruto quickly looked back at him.

"What's wrong dad, I thought this would be a good thing?"

"Oh it is Naruto, it is wonderful" the former Fire General said. "But it also puts you in a very unique position that could place you in grave danger."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were to reveal that you could Airbend, there are others in the Fire Nation who would believe like you did, that you're the Avatar. Even if we explain our belief most might not believe us and even if they did, it would make you and even bigger target for my brother."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why I was so late was because I was talking to one of your servant friends, who told me of an argument she overheard between my brother and Princess Azula."

"What sort or argument?"

"It seems my brother desires to find a way to use your unique White flames for himself. According to the servant, my brother wants Prncess Azula to get closer to you and later arrange a marriage between the two of you."

"WWWHHHHAAATTT? ME MARRY AZULA!" Naruto yelled loudly, causing Xiăo zi cry in surprise before hiding behind the fruit bowel.

"Naruto, my boy please do not hell" Iroh pleaded gently, as he preferred not to go deaf just yet, not to mention he was worried that someone would overhear them.

"Sorry, but the idea of me marrying Azula is just…euck!" Naruto said in disgust at the idea, since Azula was his cousin, sure not in blood but still she was technically his cousin.

"I understand, although I have to tell you such things are not that uncommon in noble families."

Naruto of course couldn't help be shudder at the idea, while also affirming his belief that noble families where weird.

"I guess that explains why the Fire Lord has been so nice to me."

"Yes, although I will admit I did not think he would go to such lengths to obtain your White Flames. I also have no doubts that if he learned of your ability to Airbend, he would go to even greater lengths. For you're the first person other than the Avatar, to have the ability to bend more than one element."

"But how exactly would me marrying Azula help him gain my White Flames, it's not like I can teach other people how to use them."

"I fear it because we made my brother think that your White Flames were a bloodline and he believes that if you and Princess Azula were to marry and have children. Your children would inherit the ability to use White Flames, allowing him to have an elite group of Firebenders, unlike any others that have exist."

"I'm guessing that Azula, doesn't agree with the Fire Lord's plan?" Naruto asked, since it would explain the slight hostility between the father and the daughter.

"Yes, it seems that Princess Azula finds the idea of marrying you as deplorable as you do" Iroh replied, since this disagreement helped them. "But I fear it is only a matter of time before my brother eventually forces his will and gets her to agree."

"Tisss, well she welcome to try, but it will never happen" Naruto said with a slight laugh, as the idea of Azula flirting was laughable to say the least. Even more so since Naruto was fairly sure that Azula didn't even know how to flirt with a boy, let alone try and seduce him, she preferred to intimidate or scare people into doing what she wanted.

"Perhaps, but I would not be surprise if my brother tries and force a marriage between the two of you" Iroh mentioned.

"Can he do that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"There a very few things that the Fire Lord cannot do Naruto, which is why I believe it may be best if you leave the capital for a while and stay out of sight. At least until I can think of something that will keep my brother from doing anything like that."

"But where will I go?"

"Recently I have heard Prince Zuko will be leaving shortly to train in swordsmanship under master Piandao, the Fire Nations finest swords master and maker. I believe I will be able to arrange for you to go with Prince Zuko and study under master Piandao as well under the guises of training in swordsmanship as well."

"But I don't want to leave" Naruto said as he did not like the idea of leaving his father.

"And I do not wish you to leave either Naruto" said Iroh gently as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But this is for the best until things here settle…besides you will have Prince Zuko to keep you company and although I'm sure he wouldn't admit it. I believe he would appreciate having a friend with him. Besides you don't want to be hanging around with an old man like me all the time, you might start to smell like me."

After saying this, Naruto moved forward and hugged his adopted father tightly, "I don't care if I do smell or not, you're my dad and I love you."

When Naruto said this, a small tear feel from Iroh eye and he gently hugged his adopted son back, "I love you too Naruto."

-Two weeks later-

After a long of journey from the capital, the two Fire Nation Princes Zuko and Naruto arrived at master Piandao's castle. The two princes had been escorted to the castle by a Royal Procession, so to ensure their safety, but once they arrived at the castle, Piandao's butler Fat insisted that they were to leave and that only Naruto and Zuko would be allowed to enter.

Naturally the guards argued against this, but eventually Zuko ordered the guards that they were to leave, stating that they would be fine.

Once Zuko ordered them to leave, the guards reluctantly obeyed and left, after which the two princes were allowed to enter.

After traveling through the large castle court yard and halls they eventually entered a large room with large windows all around so to let the sun light in.

Once they entered the room Naruto and Zuko saw a man sitting alone with his back turned to them performing calligraphy.

Naturally when they saw him, the two Princes correctly assumed that this was master Piandao. But to their surprise he did not turn to them and ignored their presence and continued to draw.

Unsure of what to say or do, both Zuko and Naruto looked to one another to see if the other knew what they should do next.

Seeing that neither had a clue as to what to do, both boy shrugged their shoulders and decided to wait for the master swordsman to acknowledge them. Knowing that to try and force the man's attention of them could result in them being expelled from the castle.

As the boys waited for Master Piandao to acknowledge their presence, Xiăo zi, who had been hiding underneath Naruto's shirt, popped his head out of Naruto's shirt.

Seeing his little friend, Naruto tried to get the little monkey to go back underneath his shirt. Unfortunately Xiăo zi was much too curious as to where he was, to do what his master wanted and jumped out Naruto's shirt.

"Xiăo zi Nnnooo!" Naruto hissed angrily after the small monkey escaped.

After escaping Naruto, Xiăo zi looked around his new surrounds and upon seeing master Piandao, he went over to see what the man was doing, before Naruto could capture him.

Once the little monkey reached the elder master, he quickly climbed up the man's back and onto his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Seeing this, Naruto started to panic, fearing that his small friend would anger Piandao.

Zuko on the other hand could only groan with annoyance, he had expected something like this to happen, which was why he told Naruto to leave Xiăo zi with his father. But his blonde cousin could not bear to leave his pet behind and snuck him with him. After seeing Xiăo zi climbed Piandao's back and onto his shoulder, the elder teen smacked his forehead with annoyance and shook his head.

Fearing what would happen, Naruto was about to apologise to the elder master and go over and take Xiăo zi off his shoulder. But before he could say or do anything Piandao placed his brush down and started to pant the small monkey on the head with his index finger.

"Hmmm, little fellow, a fitting name" the elder sword master commented, before he picked up the little monkey off his shoulder and into his left hand, and continued to pet Xiăo zi on the head. (4)

After about a minute, Piandao turned around to look at the two boys, all the while he continued to pet the little monkey in his hand.

Piandao was a tall thin elderly looking man with short black hair that was tied up in as small knot and a small well-trimmed beard and stern looking face.

When the mastered looked at the two Princes he soon turned to Naruto, "I am assuming given your appearance that you are Prince Naruto, General Iroh's son and this little one here is your pet."

"Eh, Yes I am and yes Xiăo zi belongs with me, but I consider him my friend more than a pet, and I'm sorry about him bothering you."

"That is quite alright, he obviously meant no harm, but I believe you should teach him to be more careful, as being too curious can be dangerous for someone so small."

"I will" Naruto promised, while at the same time, glad that Piandao was not angry, as was Zuko, where he let out a sigh of relief.

"Naruto?…that is a rather unusual name."

"It means maelstrom, where I come from" Naruto answered, leaving out how the fact that his name also meant Fishcake, since he never liked that about his name, even though it was a topping of his favorite food (Ramen).

"I see…very interesting, I have also heard that you come from a land far from the Fire Nation and the other Four Nations and that it is filled with a warrior class with unique abilities. Some of which are very similar to the bending arts and that you are able to summon unique white flames that do not die."

"Yes I can, I can also tell you a bit about where I come from if you are interested" Naruto said, hoping to make a good impression with the master swordsman.

"I will admit I would enjoy hearing about a land I have never seen or heard of before. But we will have to leave that matter for another time, as we are moving away from the matter at hand, which involves why you are both here" Piandao answered.

"Now as you both know I was contacted by your respected fathers to teach you the art of the sword. Normally I would refuse such requests, but even I cannot refuse the Fire Lord or the Dragon of the West when they ask me to teach you both. But I want to make this perfectly clear, you are to do everything I say without question, I will not refer to either of you by your titles, but you will call me master. The art of the sword is a long and arduous path and to master it will not be easy, you will have to work hard and keep your mind open to all possibilities. If I am not happy with your progress, I will send you back to your fathers, regardless of the consequences, am I clear?"

"Yes master" replied both Princes and bowed lowly to show that they understood.

"Good" Piandao replied, who seemed pleased with Naruto and Zuko's responses. "We will begin training tomorrow, Zuko, you may leave, Fat here will show you to your room."

"And what about me master?" Naruto asked.

"You will stay Naruto I wish to talk to you about a private matter concerning your father." Piandao answered.

Curious Naruto looked to his cousin Zuko, who just shrugged his shoulders, as like Naruto he had no clue what Piandao was talking about. But once Zuko and Fat left the room, Piandao turned his attention back to the blonde boy.

"When your father contacted me asking for me to teach you swordsmanship, he also asked me to help in several other matters. One of which involves your ability to perform Airbending."

"He told you about that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"He did, but you need not worry, I will keep your secret and help you train in it."

"But how?" Naruto asked, since he highly doubted that the old swords master was a secret Airbender as well.

"Oh I've seen a lot of things in my time and have pick up a thing or two that may be of some help to you" Piandao replied with a knowing smile.

"Now as I've been led to understand your father gave you a scroll on Airbending, is that correct?" Piandao asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"Good, that should help speed things along, but still as you're aware we must keep this secret, which is why we will perform your Airbending training at night and keep it hidden from your cousin."

After Piandao said this Naruto just nodded, normally he would've objected to this, since he trusted his cousin. But his father explained to him before he left, that the fewer people knew about his ability to Airbend, the safer everyone would be.

Once Piandao saw Naruto's nod, he decided to move on to the next issue he wanted to talk to Naruto about.

"Now on to the next matter your father wanted me to help you with…tell me Naruto, has your father told you of the Order of the White Lotus?"

"No" Naruto said as he shook his head, "What's that?"

"The Order of the White Lotus is an ancient and secret society that transcends the boundaries of the Four Nations, seeking philosophy, beauty, and truth. They are devoted to the sharing of ancient knowledge across national and political divides. It was formed centuries ago by the wisest scholars from all over the world, the Order began as a club where these ancient masters could challenge one another on the Pai Sho table. They derived their name from the white lotus tile used in Pai Sho, a key element in their strategy."

"So my dad and you are a member of this White Lotus order thing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, although your father is much more than just a member, he is the Grand Master and Grand Lotus of the order, a position that few have ever held in the order."

When Naruto heard this he was naturally surprised, as he never would have expected his father held such an important position in a secret society.

"But what do I have to do with the White Lotus, I'm not a member?"

"Not yet, your father has asked me to not only train in Swordsmanship and help you with your Airbending. But to also make you a Lotus Apprentice (3), while you're studying here, I will teach you of our ancient ways and show you things that few people have ever seen."

When Piandao finished explaining, Naruto was naturally left stunned, as he couldn't believe that he was going to join and ancient a secret society like the White Lotus. But before he could get too excited he suddenly thought of something.

"But why me, Is it because my dad is a Grand Master? Or is it because of my White Flames?"

"Not exactly" answered Piandao, "Although your White Flames are highly unusual and the fact you are the first person other than the Avatar to be able to bend more than one element. The reason why your father wants you to join the Order of the White Lotus is because he believes that you will have an enormous impact on the Four Nations, and will need the Order's help to be ready for it."

"But how?"

"For centuries your people and the Four Nations have been separated for by a great sea and have never come into contact with one another, let alone even known that the other existed. But when your father landed in your land and brought you back here, he revealed that there were other people and places that weren't know with abilities completely new to us. He also did the same thing for your people by landing there and by raising you here he has made you a person of both lands and people. You have the potential of being a bridge between the Four Nations and your birth land, something that could change everything for both us and your people."

When Piandao finished explaining things, Naruto did not know what to say as he couldn't believe that his dad was putting so much fate into him.

"But what if I mess things up, what if I bring the war to the elemental continent, what if people of my village still hate me and turn on dad and the others. What if…" Naruto said, but before he could finish Piandao interrupted him.

"I know that this may be a great deal to take in and is a heavy burden Naruto, but I believe you will make the right decisions and will rise to the occasion. As your father has fate in you and the Grand Lotus is not a man who would place something like this on you unless he believed you could handle it. Besides I am certain that you will not be alone when the time comes."

When Naruto heard this, Naruto started to calm down a bit, after which Piandao stood up and handed Xiăo zi back to Naruto, who jumped onto the blonde's right shoulder.

"Now then" said Piandao as he placed his left hand on Naruto's free shoulder and gave him a kind smile. "I think it's time that I showed you to your room and allow you to get settled. Dinner will soon be ready and I must confess Fat is a rather good cook."

Nodding at this, Naruto allowed the elder man to lead the way, where the two of them quickly exited the room.

-Six Months Later-

After arriving at Master Piandao's castle, the past six months flew by fairly quickly for the two boys.

When the boys first started training, master Piandao had them practice painting, writing, drawing and calligraphy. Naturally the two Princes didn't see much point in doing this, but they followed their master's orders without question just as they promised before they started. But later Piandao explained that calligraphy, drawing and other forms of art, allowed a swordsman to keep his mind sharp, focused and fluid. It also taught them how to take in their surroundings and remember them when they only have a second to look at them.

At first neither Zuko nor Naruto showed much talent for drawing, painting or calligraphy. But as time moved on they slowly got better and improved, although they were far from master artist.

Later the boys moved on to more physical training, learning and practicing different sword moves with wooden swords. After that they would then spar with Fat, who surprisingly turned out to be a skilled swordsman.

As time moved on, Piandao started teaching them rock gardening, saying that it taught them how to use their surroundings to their advantage.

Remarkably both Naruto and Zuko showed impressive improvement within a few months, where in a short amount of time, both of them were able to defeat Fat in their spars.

Seeing this, Master Piandao had the two boys spar with one another or against him. He would even sometimes spar against both of them at the same time. Although the result remained the same every time, where both boys would get their asses handed to them by the elder man.

Four months into their training, Master Piandao decided that both Naruto and Zuko were ready to have their own swords and would make it themselves.

Naturally both boys were pleased to hear this and after choosing what type of swords they were to make and what materialise their swords would be made out of, they began to work on them, with the help of Piandao and Fat. It took about a month of hard work to make them, but eventually their swords were complete.

Zuko choose to make a pair of Dual dao swords, while Naruto made a long silver Katana, with no guard and a pure handle and white sheath. (5)

Once the swords were made, Piandao had Naruto and Zuko train in using them, knowing that using real swords were much different from wooden training swords, given their weight and shape.

Also during the six months, on every second night after he arrived at the castle, Naruto began his training as an Apprentice Lotus. During these nights he learned more about the Order of the White Lotus and its ways, which included playing Pai Sho. This of course came of no great surprise to Naruto, given the amount of times his father had him play against him.

On every third night Naruto began his secret training in Airbending with the help Piandao.

Unlike his Firebending, Naruto's Airbending ability came a lot more natural to him, where he was able to grasp the basics of Airbending quickly, which he learned from some scrolls Master Piandao had. Who received them over the weeks from Iroh, who contacted other White Lotus members for any scrolls, books or information they had on Airbending.

Thanks to these scrolls, which taught him the basics, Naruto was able to learn some of the more complex moves that were in the scroll that he found in his father's room. But despite his improvement, Naruto's Airbening skills were fairly limited since there was only so many moves the scroll could teach him and the books and scrolls his father sent were just as limited or didn't tell very much. This was of course no great surprise since not many things survived the genocide of the Air Nomads.

Also during the six months, Naruto and Zuko trained together to improve on their Firebending, where with the help of one another they steadily improved each other's skill. They also grew closer together, where Zuko actually smiled a lot more and even laughed, when Naruto made a joke or did something funny.

But like all good things, they eventually came to an end, where Zuko received word from his father, telling him that he was to return to the Palace two months earlier than they were expected to.

When Piandao learned of this, he decided to have one final spar between the two Princes under his supervision.

"Begin!" Piandao yelled

As soon as Piandao yelled begin the two princes raced forward and began their battle.

Once he was close enough, the thritreen year old Zuko attempted a diagonal slash with his left handed sword, but before it could cut a now twelve year old Naruto. The blonde boy raised his Katana and blocked the slash.

Undeterred Zuko then spun around to the left and attempted to slash at him again, but like before Naruto was able to block the slash by pushing Zuko's first sword away and spinning around to meet the second.

After blocking Zuko's second sword Naruto then pushed it away and went of the offense, forcing the elder boy to go on the defensive.

Naruto of course knew he needed to keep Zuko of the defensive given how he had the advantage of two swords, while he only had one.

Sadly though as the fight continued Zuko found an opening in Naruto's attacks, allowing him to move away from Naruto and slashing at him from the right side. Seeing this Naruto was forced to jump away, which then allowed Zuko to go on the attack.

Not wanting to give Zuko too much of an advantage, Naruto also went of the attack, where for the next few minutes the two boy clashed in a fury of blades.

From his position above the two Princes, the master swordsman Piandao watched as his two students battled, giving little ground to each other as they fought. Sitting on his shoulder watching the battle was also Xiăo zi who from time to time let out little cries, which Piandao guessed were cheers for Naruto and Zuko.

Eventually after a little while, Zuko gained the upper hand thanks to his dual swords and started forcing his cousin back out of the sparing ground and into the wall behind him. But before Zuko could push Naruto back into the wall, the young blonde ducked under one of Zuko's horizontal slashes and attempted to slash at the elder Prince's legs.

Fortunately though Zuko was able to react in time and avoid the slash by jumping into the air. But when he land back down Naruto was able to roll away from him and back to the sparing ground.

Not wishing to give Naruto any time to attack, Zuko quickly spun around and jumped into the air and attempted a double vertical slash down on Naruto's head with his dual swords. But before the swords could hit, Naruto moved out of the swords path by jump away and deflect them.

After Naruto avoided his double slash, Zuko moved forward and swung his right hand sword at Naruto. Who narrowly blocked the swing with his own sword and was then forced to jump back again to avoid Zuko's second sword, which was coming towards him.

Once Naruto had avoided Zuko's attack, the blonde Prince attempted to go on the offensive by slashing at Zuko's exposed right side. But before his attack could cut Zuko, the elder Prince brought his right sword down and blocked the slash. After which he pushed Naruto's Katana away any attempted a double horizontal slash with his swords.

When Naruto saw what Zuko was doing he quickly took a step back to avoid the double slash, exposing the elder Prince to an attack. Unfortunately, before Naruto could take advantage of it, Zuko jumped forward and attempted another double vertical slash. This forced Naruto to step back again to avoid it and exposed Zuko to another attack.

Seeing a golden opportunity to end the fight, Naruto raised his Katana to slash at Zuko. But before he could swing his Katana down on Zuko, the dark haired boy fell backwards and preformed and double kick into Naruto's exposed chest, sending the spikey haired blonde flying into the wall behind him.

When Piandao saw this he smiled, since Zuko had improved a great deal in his agility and flexibility after training so much with Naruto.

Back when the boys first started sparing with one another, Piandao saw how agile and fast the blonde was.

Knowing how valuable such skills were in a sword fight, Piandao had Zuko train with Naruto to improve his agility.

But as much as Zuko's agility and speed had improved, Naruto was still much faster and much more agile. He showed this when he performed a mid-air flip, which allowed his feet to hit the wall first, where he then used the wall to propel himself towards Zuko.

When Zuko got back onto his feet, he was of course surprised to see Naruto flying towards him and was barely able to lift his sword up in time to block Naruto's attack. But once he did, he pushed the blonde away and attempted to slash at him with his right hand sword.

Seeing the sword, Naruto jumped into the air to avoid it and attempted a downward slash on Zuko. Who then dragged his sword onto the ground and set some dirt flying into Naruto's eyes, blinding him momentarily and forcing him to halt his attack and to move away from his cousin.

Not wanting to let go of his advantage Zuko moved forward and attack Naruto, who had just regained his sight.

Acting fast, Naruto brought his Katana up and went of the defensive, blocking each of Zuko's attacks with his Katana.

As the fight continued, Zuko unleashed a series of relentless attacks on Naruto, preventing him from making any kind of counterattack and forcing the blonde fall back.

But when Naruto blocked a downward slash from Zuko's right hand sword, the spikey haired Prince angled the flat side of his blade to reflect the sun into Zuko's eyes, blinding the elder boy and allowing Naruto to knock the sword from his hand.

Recovering quickly Zuko raised his left hand sword up and tried to slash at Naruto,

Seeing the incoming sword from the corner of his eye, Naruto brought his Katana up and blocked the slash. He then manoeuvred his katana to form a small arc with Zuko's sword, forcing the elder boy to drop his sword.

With Zuko now swordless Naruto moved in to finish the fight, but before Naruto could deliver the final blow, Zuko preformed a backwards flip, allowing him to land near one of his fallen sword.

When Naruto saw where Zuko landed, he quickly raced over to stop him from picking up his sword. But sadly he was too late and Zuko was able to block Naruto's strike, he then pushed Naruto's sword away and quickly rolled over to his second sword. After which he then raced over to the steps at the other end of the sparing ground and into the bamboo forest nearby.

When Naruto saw where was heading he quickly chased after his cousin and entered the bamboo forest.

Seeing that Naruto was chasing after him, Zuko began to cut the bamboo trees around him, obstructing Naruto's path, forcing him to cut the fallen trees and giving Zuko more time to move away.

But eventually Naruto began to catch up on Zuko, who was then used the bamboo trees themselves as a weapon, bending them and sending them flying towards Naruto, who was forced to cut them with his Katana.

Seeing that Zuko was using the bamboo trees against him, Naruto decided to take a page out of the shinobi text up.

Using his Shinobi training, Naruto jump to the tops of the bamboo trees and leaped across them, right over Zuko. He snuck up on the unsuspecting Fire Prince and delivered sharp kick to the side of his face, sending him flying to the edge of the forest.

Fortunately Zuko was able to hold onto his dual swords after he was kick where once he picked himself up, he saw Naruto racing towards him.

Knowing he couldn't take the chance of Naruto sneaking up on him again Zuko made his way out of the bamboo forest and into the open grass.

As soon as both Naruto and Zuko were outside the bamboo forest. The two boys reengaged each other.

Zuko was the first to make his move where he used his right hand sword to slash at Naruto who leaped into the air to avoid it. After which he attempted a downward strike, which Zuko deflected with his left handed sword.

Not letting up, Naruto attacked again, only to have Zuko block his attack and then bring his right hand sword from the side which Naruto narrowly deflected with his Katana as he took a step back.

For the next few minutes the two boys continued their fierce sword battle, which went back and forth between the two of them.

Eventually though Zuko gained the upper hand as he forced Naruto to the edge of the nearby steps.

Realizing his dangerous position Naruto quickly preformed a backwards flip and landed at the bottom of the steps.

When Naruto landed at the bottom of the steps, the two boys stared intently at one another, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Watching from his position, the master swordsman Piandao could tell that this battle was nearing an end and that the next few moves would decide the outcome of the fight.

After a few moments of intense staring, Naruto made the first, where he raced up the steps and then jumped up into the air and preformed a powerful downward slash.

Wasting no time Zuko quickly raised his swords to block Naruto's slash, which was stronger than he had expected, forcing him to move back.

Not wanting to waste his chance, Naruto pressed his advantage and began force Zuko to the edge of the wall where he then delivered a strong front kick that sent the elder Prince flying down to the sparring ground below.

Following after his cousin, Naruto quickly jumped down to the sparring ground, where Zuko had picked himself up and charged at the blonde with his dual swords.

Wasting no time, Naruto took up a defensive stance and recommenced his battle with his elder cousin.

For the next few minutes the two boys fought fiercely with one another, each trying to push the other back and gain an edge in their fight.

Eventually Naruto regained his earlier advantage and started to force Zuko back, after he jumped into the air to avoid one of Zuko's slashes. He then swung his own sword at Zuko's head, forcing the elder boy to move back. Naruto then pressed his advantage by forcing Zuko to go on the defensive and allowing Naruto to take control of the fight

As the fight dragged on, Zuko was forced further and further back. He of course tried to counterattack and force Naruto to go on the defensive. But when he tried, Naruto avoided his double slash and then dragged his sword onto the ground send some dirt into his eyes, blinding Zuko temporarily.

This then allowed Naruto to knock away Zuko left sword and send it flying to the other end of the sparring ground. But before Naruto could fully disarm the teen Prince, Zuko jumped away and put some distance between them.

Unwilling to give Zuko any time to fight back, Naruto moved forward and continued his relentless assault on Zuko. Forcing the elder boy to stay on the defensive and move further back.

Knowing he needed to do something, Zuko blocked Naruto's downward slashed and pushed the blonde back, catching him off balance and allowing Zuko to attempt a horizontal slash.

Luckily though Naruto was able to avoid the slash by falling backwards, after which he then used his natural agility to spin around on his back and kick Zuko of his feet and causing him to fall on his back.

Once Zuko was on his back, Naruto then jumped onto his feet and pointed the tip of his Katana directly at Zuko's face.

"Looks like I win Zu-Zu" Naruto said with a smile, while using Zuko's pet name, to annoy his cousin.

But to Naruto's surprise he saw his cousin smirk, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

When Zuko said this Naruto noticed that the tip of Zuko's sword was pointed at his stomach.

At the same time both boys suddenly heard their master speak, "Enough! The match is over and is a draw."

Hearing this, both boys lowered their blades, after which Naruto offered his hand to help Zuko up. But instead the elder Prince picked himself up and walked over to the other end of the end of the sparring ground to pick up his other sword.

When Zuko refused his hand Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance since his adopted cousin could be so stubborn at times, as he didn't like being helped, believing it was a sign of weakness.

After Zuko got his other sword, the two boys walked over to their master, who had a small smile on his face. When they arrived, Xiăo zi jumped off Piandao's shoulder and into Naruto arms. After which he climbed up onto Naruto's right shoulder, who smiled and panted the little monkey.

"That was very well done…both of you" a pleased Piandao said. "The two of you have shown exceptional skill in the art of the sword and as you have shown, your hard work and dedication has paid off."

When the two boys heard this, they both smiled, since having Piandao say this to them, meant a lot to them.

"You Zuko have shown great skill with your dual dao swords, using them to your advantage against Naruto. You have also shown resourcefulness and cunning by blinding Naruto and luring him into the bamboo forest and using your surroundings to help you fight him. These are traits that will serve you well later in life. But you also must be more flexible and less ridged and be willing to adapt to a new situation, for the key to being a master of the sword is to always remain open minded. You also most learn to be calmer, for if you let your emotions control you, you allow your opponent to control the battle."

Hearing this, Zuko nodded his head in understanding and said he would try.

Nodding Piandao then turned to Naruto, "You have also shown impressive skill in a short amount of time Naruto. At first you were wild and untamed, swinging and slashing your sword at everything. But now you have become more focus and precise, you now understand that a sword is a weapon that is to be respected and can be used not only to end lives but to protect them when needed. Like Zuko you have the ability to adapt to a situation and have shown to be quite resourceful when you reflected the sun off your blade to blind Zuko. You've even shown to be able to use your speed, agility and flexibility to your advantage and use them against larger and stronger opponents. But still you need to learn to mind your surroundings and not allow yourself to be lured into an unfavourable situation by your enemy. You also must learn to plan a head more, as you take many risks when you fight, which could lead to your downfall if you are not careful."

Like Zuko Naruto nodded in understand and said he would try as well.

Seeing this, Piandao smile grew where he then turned to Zuko, "It was a pleasure teaching you Prince Zuko and I'm sorry to see you go soon so, but I understand that there are duties that you need to attend to at the capital and I hope you have a safe journey."

"Thank you for having me Master Piandao, I am grateful to you for allowing me to be your student and I will not forget what you have taught me."

"I' am pleased to hear that, you were a fine student, now come let us have dinner before you leave, fat has made a farewell meal" Piandao said as he led the two princes to the dining room.

-Later that Day-

After having his last meal at Piandao's castle, Zuko return to his room where he preceded to gather his belongings and prepare for his journey back to the capital.

Once he had finished backing, Zuko suddenly heard a knock on his door answering with a "Enter" Zuko saw the door open and Naruto enter the room with Xiăo zi, who gave a cheeky salute to the Fire Prince.

"Hey Zu-zu finish packing?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko said with a glare since he hated that nickname.

"Easy, Zuko I'm only kidding, I just came to see if you needed any help packing."

Grunting at this, Zuko turned away from Naruto closed his trunk, "Thanks but I'm fine, I just finished."

"Oh ok then, just thought I could help" Naruto replied with a shrugged, where he then walked over to the window with his arms crossed behind his head in a relax manner.

When Naruto did this, Xiăo zi immediately jumped up onto the top of the blondes head, where he then nested himself confortable into Naruto hair.

"I still can't believe your dad is calling you back early, you think he could wait two more months for your to finish your training here with master Piandao" Naruto said as he looked out the window overlooking the countryside.

"Father said he needs me to return to the capital, unlike you Naruto I have duties to perform as heir to the throne. There are things I need to know so that when I become Fire Lord, I can rule this country well" Zuko answered, where he glanced at Naruto who was still looking out the window in a relax manner.

Seeing this Zuko couldn't help but envy Naruto, as there were times he wished he could let go of all the pressures of being heir to the throne and relax now and again and have fun like Naruto.

"Yea I understand, but still it's not going to be the same around here without you" Naruto responded as he turned around to look at Zuko.

"Yea, you'll only have Fat now to play your pranks on" Zuko replied with a small smirk, since for the past six months from time to time, Naruto had been liven things up in the castle with a few pranks. Naruto of course pranked both Fat and Zuko, but could never get master Piandao. The man seemed to have eyes at the back of his head and always seemed to be a step of head of Naruto and know where he was where he was hiding.

Smiling at this Naruto walked over to his cousin and offered his hand, "Good luck Zuko, I'll see you in two months, don't let Azula get to you and keep practicing, as next time we spar I'm going to kick your ass."

Smirking Zuko thanked Naruto and said he wouldn't let Azula get to him and that Naruto was welcome to try when they spar again. Soon after Fat arrived saying the Royal Procession had arrived to escort him, after which Naruto and Fat helped Zuko with his things and bid farewell to him along with master Piandao.

-Six weeks later-

Currently sitting outside in the open rock garden, Master Piandao and Naruto was seated at a small table playing a friendly game of Pai Sho.

Sitting next to the board, watching the game, was Xiăo zi, who was also playing with the tiles that were not being used.

"I think this makes me the winner Master?" Naruto said after he placed his final pieces on the board.

"So it seems" Piandao replied with a raised eyebrow and an impressed look. "You've improved a great deal Naruto. But I would expect nothing less from the son of the Dragon of the West."

"Thanks I had good teachers" Naruto answered with a smile.

"I have to say I will miss these games of ours, when you leave" Piandao said with a small smile and a slightly saddened look, since in a few weeks Naruto would be returning to the capital. "But I'm sure your father misses you even more."

"Yea I miss him too, I can't wait to see him again" Naruto said since he hadn't seen his father in almost eight months and missed him dearly.

"I'm sure that he will be very pleased with how you have grown. You've learned the ways of our order well and when you return to the capital your father can begin the next stage of your training into the order of the White Lotus."

"Thank you master Piandao" Naruto said with a slight bow, as he was grateful for everything the master had done for him.

Nodding at this Piandao then smiled again, "Now then, if you don't mind perhaps you would allow me a rematch and allow me to avenge my defeat?"

"Smiling at this Naruto was about to agree, but before he could respond Fat came running to him with an agitated look on his face.

"Prince Naruto, a messenger Hawk just arrived with a urgent message from your father General Iroh…it's concerns Prince Zuko."

Quickly taking the scroll from Fat, Naruto began to read the message from his father, when he finished Naruto gasped with disbelief.

"What does the message say Naruto?" Piandao asked with clear concern in his voice.

"There was an incident at the Palace, Zuko was challenged to an Agni Kai, he lost and was badly hurt from the battle" Naruto said, as he reread the message again to make sure he hadn't misunderstood anything.

Shortly though he put down the scroll and looked to Piandao. "I'm sorry master but I have to go back to the capital today."

"Of course" Piandao responded before he turned to his Butler. "Fat go to the town and order the faster carriage they have."

"At once" Fat replied before he race off to the town.

Nodding his thanks to the elder man Naruto quickly picked Xiăo zi and raced off to his room to pack.

-Several Days Later at the Palace-

Standing outside the room of Prince Zuko, the former Dragon of the West Iroh waited for the doctors to finish examining the injured Prince.

As he waited he suddenly heard a familiar voice crying out to him "Dad!"

When Iroh turned he saw his adopted son Naruto racing toward him with clear concern on his face.

"Naruto!" the elder man cried where he then quickly walked over to meet the blonde, where the two of them hugged each other.

"You received my message"

"Yea, I came as quick as I could, how Zuko?" Naruto asked.

When Naruto asked this the blonde saw a distressed look on his adopted father's face, who clearly hadn't been sleeping much the past few days.

"I'm afraid it is not good news, Zuko's face has been badly burnt, where he will have scars that will last him the rest of his life."

"What happened, who would do that to Zuko…was it Azula?" Naruto asked, as his father's letter never told him who had done it.

"No, it was his father, the Fire Lord"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled is disbelief.

For the next few minutes Naruto listen to what happened to his adopted Cousin after he joined a war council meeting and spoke against a plan. That would result in the sacrifice of an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary maneuver, seeing it as a betrayal to their patriotism. After Zuko spoke up, his outburst was seen as a grave insult and Ozai demanded that he participate in an Agni Kai.

Zuko had agreed; unaware that he would face his father the Fire Lord, not the general he had insulted earlier.

Iroh then went on to explain that after learning that he was facing his father, Zuko immediately penitent and knelt, refusing to fight, and tearfully begged for his father's forgiveness. When Ozai saw this, he declared Zuko's refusal as a sign of cowardice and another display of disrespect, where he then burnt Zuko's face, ensuring that he would never forget his _shame_.

When Iroh finished telling Naruto what had happened, the blonde boy was left stunned, as he couldn't believe the Fire Lord would do that to his own son. He had of course known that Ozai was often cold and uncaring to Zuko and in some ways cruel to him. But he never would have dreamed that the Fire Lord would do something like this.

After a few minutes of digesting the news of what happened to Zuko, a fierce look appeared on Naruto's face.

Seeing this, Iroh started to fear that his adopted son would do something foolish and as expected his son turned around and started to walk away from him.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"I'm going to find that bastard Ozai and I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to Zuko!" Naruto replied angrily as he marched down the hall.

"No Naruto you mustn't" Iroh replied where he quickly raced over to Naruto and grabbed hold of the young boy.

"Let me go dad!" Naruto yelled as he tried to struggle from his father's grip.

As this was happening Xiăo zi, (who had been sitting on Naruto's shoulder the entire time), jumped off Naruto shoulder and onto Iroh's shoulder, fearing the way his master was acting right now.

"No Naruto I won't let you do this, attacking the Fire Lord will solve nothing, all it will do is cause more harm. It will not change what happen to Zuko."

"So we sit back and do nothing?" Naruto asked angrily as he continued to struggle with his father. "We let him get away with this!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know how you feel, but there is nothing we can do, Zuko accepted the Agni Kai. Even if it wasn't an official match, there is nothing we can do; the Fire Lord's rule is absolute."

"That isn't right!" Naruto said angrily, as he felt he should do something, but before he could say anything more Iroh turned Naruto around to face him.

"No Naruto it isn't, but you must understand that in life there are some things that we cannot control nor do anything about."

"So we just accept it?" Naruto asked angrily as he looked at his adopted father, who could only sadly nodded.

Before Naruto could respond to this, the two of them suddenly saw the double doors to Zuko's room open.

Seeing the healer bother Iroh and Naruto quickly walked over to the man to ask about Zuko state.

"Excuse me but can you tell me how Prince Zuko is?" Iroh asked after they walked up to the healer.

"Prince Zuko is resting comfortably right now and is recovering well, he should be ready to leave tomorrow" the Healer replied to which Iroh thanked him.

When the healer walked away from them, Naruto immediately turned to to his adopted father. "Dad what was he talking about? Where is Zuko going?"

As soon as Naruto asked this, Iroh let out a tried sigh, "I'm afraid Prince Zuko is being banished."

"WHAT?" Naruto cried in disbelief. "But Why?"

"Because Zuko refused to fight my brother, the Fire Lord declared that Zuko's refusal to fight him was a sign of cowardice and another display of disrespect. So he not only burned Prince Zuko, but he also stripped him of his claim to the throne, and exiled him from Fire Nation."

"So Zuko can never come home?" Naruto asked in shock.

"The Fire Lord has declared that the only way Prince Zuko will be allowed to come home, is if he is able to find and capture the Avatar."

"But he might as well say that Zuko can never return home. The Avatar disappeared over a hundred years ago after the Air Nomads were wiped out. No-one has seen or heard of the Avatar in over a hundred years."

"I know Naruto, but the Fire Lord has made his decision, and his mind cannot be changed once he has decided on something."

"Damnit" Naruto cursed as he gripped his fist tightly.

After a few minutes, Naruto eventually calmed down, where he and his father decided they would go into to see Zuko.

When the two of them entered the room they saw Zuko lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. When they moved closer, Naruto could see that the Zuko had a large bandage on the left side of his face, covering his left eye.

"Prince Zuko, you have a visitor" Iroh spoke.

"Hey Zuko, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"How do you think I feel?" Zuko retorted angrily as he looked at the blonde, who silently cursed himself for his poorly chosen words.

"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid question to ask" Naruto replied, feeling awkward given the rough start he was having with his cousin.

"Yea it was" Zuko responded before he went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Prince Zuko, please I know you are upset, but Naruto is here because he is concerned for you, he wants to help you."

"Help me!" Zuko yelled angrily as he sat up.

"What can he do to help me? What can either of you do to help me? Can you help me restore my calm to the throne? Can you help me regain my honour? Can you stop my father from banishing me? Can you remove this!" the teen boy yelled as she stood up and rip the bandage from his left eye showing Naruto and Iroh his scars.

When Naruto saw the burns on the left side of Zuko's face, the young boy couldn't help but wince at them. Iroh was no different although he just looked away, since he had been there where his brother did this to Zuko.

Seeing this Zuko just frowned, "I thought as much, no-one can help me."

"Zuko, please if you will ju…" Naruto said but before he could finish, Zuko went to lie back onto his bed and turn his back to Naruto and Iroh, telling them to go.

"Prince Zuko if you" Iroh said, but before he could finish Zuko turned around and yelled "I SAID LEAVE ME!"

Not wanting to aggravate Zuko anymore both Naruto and Iroh decided to respect Zuko's wishes and left the room.

After they left the room, Iroh and Naruto made their way back to Iroh's room so that they could talk further without fear of someone listening in on them.

"Naruto please don't take want Prince Zuko said to heart, he doesn't mean it, he is just angry at want happened. He will come around eventually" Iroh said after entered his room.

"I know that and I don't blame him, I blame the Fire Lord, this is all his fault."

"What is done in the past is done Naruto, we cannot change it no matter how much we want to. The best we can do is move past it and look to the future."

"Yea I know, but I just don't know if Zuko will be able to move past this, especially since he's going to be alone."

"He won't be alone" Iroh said suddenly, "I have already announced that I will accompany Prince Zuko when he leaves the Fire Nation. He will need someone to be with him and help him from falling into despair and show him that there is still hope."

"Then I'm going with you"

"I was hoping you would say that" Iroh replied with a smile, but before he could say any more, he suddenly heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he saw a servant who said he had a message for Naruto from the Fire Lord. Surprised Iroh took the message and gave it to Naruto who quickly opened it and began to read it.

When Naruto finished his eyes widen in shock.

Seeing this Iroh quickly became concerned, "Naruto what is it, what does the message say?"

"It's a decree from the Fire Lord; it states that I am to enter the Royal Military Academy for boys. It states that for the interest of the Fire Nation in its war against the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe. I am to be sent there so that I may be properly trained in using my unique Firebending."

When Iroh heard this he quickly took the scroll from Naruto and began to read it for himself.

When Iroh finished he was forced to sit down as he couldn't believe that his brother would go this far to try and get Naruto.

"Dad can the Fire Lord really do this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid so Naruto, for as I said early very little is impossible to do as Fire Lord. My brother no doubt knew that after I announced that I was going with Prince Zuko in his banishment that you would come with us. By having you to join the Miltary Academy he making sure that you stay in the in the Fire Nation and that he has some level of control over you."

"Can't we do anything?" Naruto asked. "Can't I refuse it or maybe sneak aboard with you and Zuko when you leave the Fire Nation."

"I'm afraid you cannot ignore and direct order from the Fire Lord. If you did, it could be considered treason and if you were to sneak aboard Zuko's ship, the Fire Lord would quickly realise where you went. He would then declare you a deserter and would hunt you down and bring you back to the Fire Nation where there would be nothing I could do to help you. The only thing I can think of to stop this is to stay here, stating that I would be training you."

"But if you did that, then Zuko would be alone, who knows what will happen to him then, especially with the way he is now."

Knowing what Naruto said was true; the former Dragon of the West could only place his head into his hands, as he didn't know what to do. If he wanted to protect Naruto he would have stay in the Fire Nation and leave Zuko alone to his banishment. But if he went with Zuko he would be leaving his adopted son alone in the Fire Nation with his brother the Fire Lord trying to manipulate and use him.

After a few minutes Naruto eventually spoke "Dad I want you to go with Zuko."

"What? Naruto you can't be serious?" Iroh said in surprise as he looked at his blonde son.

"I am, Dad listen to me, whether Zuko knows it or not, he needs you more than I do."

"Naruto you can't expect me to leave you here alone."

"I won't be alone…isn't that right Xiăo zi?" Naruto said as he looked over at the little monkey who jumped off Iroh's shoulder and onto Naruto's. After which he then gave a little salute, indicating that he was ready to do it part.

After smiling kindly at the little monkey, Iroh turned back to his son, "Although I'm certain that Xiăo zi would do a commendable job in help to protect you Naruto. I fear that you may need more help, as my brother will try many things to win you over to his way of thinking or to control him."

"He can try" Naruto replied with a frown since after what he did to Zuko, Ozai was the lowest form of scum to Naruto.

Seeing that his father still had doubts Naruto went over to him and placed his hand on Iroh's arm.

"Dad you once told me that to do the right thing we sometimes must put the needs of others over our own. I don't want you to go any more than you want to leave me here, but Zuko needs you more than I do, he's got a lot to deal with now and he needs someone to look out for him. That's why you need to go with him, neither of us want anything more to happen to him. Besides I can handle myself here, since if Ozai thinks he can manipulate me into becoming one of his little puppets, he's going to be in for a rude awakening" Naruto said with a little smile.

When Naruto finished Iroh could only smile, "When Lu Ten died a piece of me died along with him and until I found you Naruto. I thought I would never feel want it was like to be a father or feel the pride of watching his son become a fine man. But now thanks to you I have never felt more pride as a father than I have now. You're a good boy Naruto, and whether Prince Zuko knows it or not he is very lucky to have a caring Cousin like you."

When Iroh finished he then pulled his son into a strong hug which was quickly returned by Naruto.

Eventually the two let go and Iroh looked Naruto straight in the eye. "Very well Naruto I will go, but you must promise me that you will be careful, do not underestimate my brother as he will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Don't worry Dad I won't" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Good, I also I will have some of the White Lotus members who are here to look out for you and warn you if need be in the invent that my brother tries something else."

At this Naruto just nodded again, where for the remainder of the day the two talked over what was need to be done.

-The Next Day-

Standing at the docks Naruto watched as Zuko's ship sailed away from him, he had been there to say goodbye to his father and Zuko. Who remained distant from Naruto and gruffly said goodbye to the blonde.

Before he left, Iroh told Naruto again to be careful, who in turn promised to send a messenger Hawk to the former General once a week and keep him apprised of everything that happened.

Once the ship was out of sight, Naruto turned to Xiăo zi and said "Well boy, looks like it's just us for a while and we both have a rough road ahead of us.

At this the little monkey, (who was sitting on Naruto's shoulder), moved closer to Naruto head and panted his face, telling Naruto that they would be alright.

Smiling at this, Naruto panted the littke monkey and turned around and made his way back to the palace.

N/A

Well that's another Chapter of White Fire Prince done, hoped you all enjoyed it and sorry about how long it took, but things happen with, Collage, Work and my other stories. Now before anyone asks I cannot say when the next Chapter will be, it all depends on how long it will take to update my other stories, not to mention my mood. Since sometimes I feel like writing a certain story, another time I feel like writing a different one and then there are times when I don't feel like writing at all.

The simply point I'm making is that I will update when I can and as soon as I can, and that is the only promise I will ever make. Now as I'm sure many of you are wondering, the next Chapter will involve another time skip two years into the future. The Chapter will cover Naruto entering the Great War and how he finds life as a soldier in the Fire Nation army. Also in the next Chapter Naruto will form is own team of elite fighters, how he does and what they are like, you'll just have to wait and see, but I will tell you this, there will be more Firebending, sword fighting and some Airbending where Naruto will show what he learn with the help of Piandao.

Again hoped you all enjoyed the Chapter and hopefully I will have another update for one of my stories same time next week. Also please read and review, as I like to hear your opinions of it.

Please note that I will answer all your reviews as I believe that authors should reply to their reviewers. Also note that any suggestions for the story are welcome and will be listen to and I will tell you what I think of them.

Another thing to note is that flames are not welcome here as I force no-one to read my stories and if you don't like them then don't read them. Also please note that all flames will be ignored or the flamers will be flamed back.

Also as I stated in my previous Chapters I know that my grammar and spelling can be a problem for some people and I'm sorry, but I'm doing the best I can with what I got.

Notes:

(1). Go to profile for link of Airbending moves

(2). The first move on the scroll is what Naruto is practicing

(3). Obviously I made this position up, but I thought it sounded right, given how I'm going to make Naruto a member of the White Lotus

(4). Xiăo zi means little fellow in Chinese

(5). Go to my profile page for the address for an image of Naruto's Katana


End file.
